Natsumi -part2-
by Amaya Hime
Summary: After he left I tried to become strong and continue living on my own as I used to do, but I was wrong. He was my life and I couldn't forget him so easily. When he came back, my heart ached whenever I looked at him and I became miserable. (Natsumi second part)
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be a squeal for my other story which name is Natsumi so, to understand what's happening you have to go check the first part before advancing to read this.**

 **Have fun with reading and don't forget to leave a review telling me your opinion.**

Chapter1

She felt the soft breeze hitting her skin as she let a small smile because what she felt. She was like that, a kind hearted and an innocent young lady. She opened her eyes to meet a blue fresh cleared sky. She took a deep breath and smiled once more. This weather was perfect for a picnic. No rain, no anything that could bother you from being fresh. She moved her head to look at her friends that were preparing things to play volleyball. They were setting the net and making the lines to play. She grinned widely and stood up walking to them standing in front of them and smiling.

"Let me help too!"

"You can't do anything!" A friend of hers looked at her and smirked letting what he was doing trying to tease her. She didn't response as she pushed him away and started to do it herself.

"You are aggressive as usual!"

Natsumi is the girl that was deeply hurt from being in love. Natsumi is the girl who was ready to sacrifice anything because of the pain. Natsumi is the girl who had courage to face whatever coming through her life except for love. She is finally here smiling again after so much pain and so much suffer.

After the blonde had left the guild for no one knows how many days or months, she tried to get rid of her sadness and letting him do whatever he wants to.

The match started as she was in the team that was rivaling Gray Fulbaster, the black haired ice mage.

"Go, Gray-sama." And that was the blue haired water mage who always had something deep in her heart to the black haired guy.

"Gooooo, Natsumi, Mira-nee." The short white haired girl shouted above her lungs to cheer her dear friend and her big sister as she got a thump up.

The pink haired is now an s-class mage just like Mira, Erza, Gildartz and Laxus. For her, it wasn't that hard to get to that place but what was harder to be a great s-class mage. It's a great rank no one easily could reach it and the one reaches he should deserve it. And she deserves it, she deserves to be great. Everyone was so happy for her to be like that. Everyone was happy to see her great. Everyone was happy to see her happy. And today, they are in a picnic to freshen their moods and minds. As usual Erza was the one to give the idea of going out in a picnic and Mira was the one suggesting playing in teams and the team that will win will order the other to do something for them. Just like fairy tail.

Team A had, Natsumi, Erza, Mira, Elfman and Max.

Team B had Gray, Alzack, Gajeel, Cana and Jet.

"Go for it papa!" Asuka cheered.

"Hic…" Cana said while smiling widely and drinking beer.

"Hey Cana!" Gajeel twisted his body to look at her to find that she was out of the world and completely drunken.

"Don't worry don't worry!" she said wiping away her mouth and throwing the bottle away. She grinned, "Bring it on!"

"I think we need to change her." Gray said as he looked at Gajeel. Gajeel looked at her and rolled his eyes to the back, he then looked back at the front.

"We can't help it." he said, "We have to focus!"

The match started very well with the both teams that wanted to win it. They were trying really hard on winning and having fun in the same time. For Natsumi, she tried to do everything she could for winning and will lead her team too. But for Cana who held her team back because of how drunken she was drinking so much beer. And that made Natsumi laugh really hard on them, she tried to hold it but failed to do so since she looked funny running like that. When it finally Gray's turn to throw the ball to the other side and he decided to aim for Natsumi so it would be her punishment for laughing. With her sensitive ears she heard two people talking and that that wasn't her intent to do so but she did without knowing that she actually did.

"It has been a year since Lucas-san has left right?"

"Yeah, it's already year. What do you think the reason he left for?"

"I really don't know but it has to be a very big thing for him leaving without telling us a word."

Natsumi frowned at hearing Lucas's name. It was a taboo topic for her to hear that name even when was trying to be fine and trying to a normal person but whenever she hears her name she returns to zero again. She was pretending to be fine but she wasn't.

"Do you think he will return?"

"I don't know about that too. The only thing I know that Natsumi is hiding a thing from us."

"What? Natsumi does!"

"Yeah remember that she was with him in a mission before he leaves so she might be the reason too."

Natsumi was actually shocked about what she was hearing. Even if it was true, they don't have the right to say something like that. Without focusing in the match, the ball came flying to her and hit her head making her fall from her place to the ground.

"Natsumi!"

Everyone hurried to her checking her and how is she. "A-Are you alright?" the black haired mage said as he looked down at her nervously because he was the one who hit her with ball. Natsumi put her hand on her head feeling that the world is spinning with her. Her eyesight was blurry and she barely saw who was talking to her. They helped her to get up and cleared the way to her to move on it. The little girl Wendy started to check on her to see that if it was something really dangerous about being hit by such a throw. But thanks God there wasn't but she kept unable to see well.

"Wendy, I'm not seeing very clear." She said following the sky dragon slayer's scent.

"It should be because how hard the hit was." She helped the girl to sit down on the chair and kept staring at her.

Erza clapped her hands together. "Okay guys, let's take five minutes break." She said as she walked towards the other guild members sitting on the grass. She was followed by the other members as they went directly to the food way and Cana towards the beer.

"Hey Cana, stop drinking!"

She heard someone says and she didn't try to guess who was it as she ignored him and continued walking.

Gray went to where Natsumi was sitting and sat down on the grass in front of her and kept staring up at her face. She wasn't actually seeing him fully and her eyes were only blurry. Natsumi knew that he was sitting there by only his smell. She frowned at him knowing that he came to tease her. They were always like Tom and Jerry and that something will never change. "What?!" she said as she looked at his direction holding some ice bag on the top of her head.

"Hey, flame brain! You have to be more careful while playing. You might let your team loses!" he said with a smirk on his face. He was actually worried about her but he never really showed it except for that period that the both of them dated.

"Over my dead body!" she glared at him and silence was spread. After few seconds, she heard chuckles. She narrowed her eyes and waited him to say what the reason he was laughing at was. Then, he burst into laughing as he held his belly.

"Your face was so funny when the ball hit your face. I won't forget this face all my life!" he laughed so hard at her and she was annoyed because of it so, she reached her hand up to his head and smacked his head so his face was crushed to the ground. And this was the punishment for whoever laughs at the dragon slayer.

"Natsumi." The blue cat came flying towards her as he landed on her lap. "Are you alright now?" she gave him a smile and nodded and raised her head to hear what everyone was doing. She didn't find anything interesting then returned her head back to its position. But, suddenly all of them went silent and didn't say a word. She started to move her head right and left to find out what her guild mates are doing but she found complete silence. Later, she felt loss on her lap as she heard Happy flies away. She didn't get what's wrong and wanted to ask what was happening but something prevented. Then, she suddenly heard cheers coming from the whole guild and that impatient to know what was happening.

"Oh man! You don't know how much we miss you!"

"You finally returned, welcome back!"

"I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Welcome back man!"

It was him.

It was his smell.

She moved her head to where she thought he stood and opened her mouth. She missed him so much. She missed his smell. She missed his voice. She missed everything about him. But why now? Why does he come now? Why does he return at the time she can't see well? Why? she moved her head down with wide eyes. What should she tell him now? She tells him the truth about that she still misses him? Or she tells him that she is fine and she overcame the pain and the love? She didn't even know what she is feeling right now? She is neither happy nor sad. She started to hate herself because of that and wanted to get rid of her feelings that brings her down. She wanted to become different person but she can't, she can't. She is living from his love and dying because of it in the same time. She didn't feel herself until he walked towards her and stood in front of her.

"Natsumi." He called her name. How much she missed hearing her name from his mouth. She raised her head and only saw a flash of blonde and didn't quietly saw the face. She smiled nervously. It was his smell and his voice so why is she not sure about him. Like, like he was a completely different person. He smiled at her but didn't get what was wrong with her actually so he looked at the people stood beside him asking for an explanation.

"Natsumi was hit by the ball her head so she is a little scrambled." Mira said as she crossed her arms together glaring at the black haired guy sending the shiver down his spine. He gulped nervously and looked away. Lucas looked at him and smiled softly.

"You both still the same." He stretched his arm out and put it on Natsumi's head and rubbed it softly giving her a toothy grin. "I hope you get better soon." He said. Natsumi's bangs fell down making her eyes shady as she hid her reaction when he touched her head after a long time. She was frustrated but she hid it. Both Erza and Mira shared a look of helplessly. They tried to help both of them in the past but they failed and caused more pain to both of them. Gray who had something in his heart to her glanced at him feeling disgusted because after he knew what Lucas did to Natsumi, he had a big fight with him and never became like he used to with Lucas. He removed his hand from her head and looked back at them.

"So guys, what are you doing here? I have been searching for you like forever!" he stated as he stood up looking at them in a wonder. Everyone became silent waiting for their boss to talk. He walked through the crowd and stopped in front of Lucas.

"We are having a day off so we can relax." The master said as he smiled.

"Wow, are you playing volleyball?" he asked as he looked at the net and the ball.

"Yup, wanna play?" the redhead smirked as she crossed her arms. Lucas looked down at the ground.

"I'm not a very good player but," he answered. "I'd love too."

"So where should you play? Should you take Natsumi's place?" asked the black spiky haired guy Alzack. But someone didn't like the idea. She stood up from her place.

"No one is gonna take my place! I'm going to continue on playing." She said as she looked at what thought was Erza but she actually looked at the blonde who didn't mind that stare at all.

"But Natsumi-san, you still can't see well!" the blue haired girl interrupted to protect her patient from that war.

"Believe me, I became better." She said looking at the grass thinking that Wendy actually stood there.

"No, you don't" she walked and stood on the spot the dragon slayer stared at. "You didn't even know where I'm standing!" Natsumi narrowed her eyes.

"That's right I'm only seeing a scrambled vision but I can observe the ball and its color!" she said as she walked towards the ball and grabbed it from the ground. "See."

They sighed. No one ever could compete Natsumi in stubbornness. She moved her head towards the blonde and stared at him.

"Lucas, you changed somehow?" Natsumi heard the white short haired lady say. she narrowed her eyes trying to see anything that could changed on him but nothing changed for her eyes because she didn't even saw his face. She let a chuckle of how pathetic she was and Lucas caught it. He didn't know what was the reason she laughed at but let it slide for now?

"Yeah Lisanna, I grew my hair a little." He answered back as he grabbed the long ponytail of his. Growing the hair wasn't bad for people but cutting it super bad. "And Natsumi, you cut your hair." Her eyes widened at hearing what he said because from that time she cut her hair until now, no one ever realized that her hair got shorter. Everyone's attention went to the blonde.

"What are you saying Lucas? She didn't do that for sure." Max said as he looked at the both of then amazed.

"No, she did."

"Her hair length looks normal to me." Macao said in back as he looked at Natsumi's hair.

"No," the pink haired lady finally spoke. "I cut it, just a bit." She was looking at the ground for a little bit then raised her head to look at him. "How come you know something like that? My hair length wasn't that much longer." He smiled and didn't answer. Lucas looked to the other direction and put his hands together.

"Shouldn't we start the match or what?"

"The idea isn't about to start the match, the idea about where are we going to put you." The man Elfman said. They totally forgot about that and started to look at each other.

"Hic." The heard Cana say as she drank up the beer. They all stared at her at once and paused.

"I know now where you are going to play." The black haired dragon slayer stated.

"I agree with you." Jet stated also.

Lucas smiled while looking at them. He looked back at the black haired guy who was kinda glaring at him. He felt uneasy receiving these glares. He smiled and took some steps to reach him. "Gray, I wish to have a good play." His reaction didn't change as he kept glaring at him and Lucas didn't know why?

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"What do you is there for me to be this angry? Did you forget what you did a year ago?" Gray said as the blonde kept staring at him. "Huh!"

"She said to you the reason behind me leaving?" that all was his answer.

"The problem is that she is not saying and trying to act super normal in front of everyone but what did you think would her reaction be when you left? How would she be happy after you left her one day and never came back?" Lucas's reaction didn't change at all as he kept staring at the black haired mage. When Lucas did that he thought that was for her own good and never imagined that something like that would actually hurt her. He moved his head to look at the pink haired girl to find that she was talking with Biska and her little girl Asuka. She was smiling happily together with them. She is fine. She is smiling like she used to before she meets him. She is playing with each other and is having fun. That's all was in Lucas's eyes and he didn't saw what was hidden. He smiled and looked back at the black haired guy.

"She is fine and that's what I want to know." He said as he started to walk away but before he takes another step Gray grabbed his arm preventing him from taking another step. Lucas looked right and left so he would make sure that no one realized what's happening. Gray let go of his hand as Lucas turned his body to look at him. "What?"

"You think she will be fine just when you only look at her like that?"

"I'm fine." Lucas spoke making Gray stop from what he was talking. "And since I'm fine… she should be fine too because that means that both of us overcame love." He left Gray hanging in his place as he walked away. From far away, Erza was watching the both mages trying to figure what was wrong with them and why was that verbal altercation for? She walked and stopped beside Gray to look at his face to see that nervous look he got on his eyes. There was something up for sure and she didn't know what was happening but both of them had something in common and that was Natsumi. Yes, that's right. Natsumi was the reason of his nervousness and was the reason of his coldness. Before she could speak anything to Gray, Mira started to talk catching everyone's attention.

"Ok, let's get started now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The both teams split into two and stood in their side as they kept staring at each other. Natsumi didn't stare at anybody because she wasn't able to see but what she was doing, she only thought of winning. She didn't want to lose and especially from the blonde and the black haired guy. It was like she vs her past. She took a deep breath from her nose and let it out looking up high since the ball was coming from up high. She needed to focus on how rounded the ball was. She kept looking at the sky waiting for the moment to see a vision of the ball. When the ball finally came, she went to where it was not even realizing that it wasn't her direction so she collided with the mighty man Elfman making both of them miss the ball as it fell down to the ground. As she heard that sound, she immediately knew it was the ball. She raised her hand and rubbed her neck as she became nervous about what she did.

"Natsumi!" she heard Elfman's voice calling her. She moved her head to his direction but kept looking at the ground. He sighed and looked away from her.

That was also Gray's team turn to serve as it was Lucas's turn to serve. He walked to the back of the court and grabbed the ball spinning it between his hands. He kept looking at the pink haired all the time. It was his turn to serve so it's up to him to choose whoever he sends to. He threw the ball in the air and hit it with less force to where Natsumi stood. Natsumi saw the ball coming to her so she gave it a high toss to whoever can reach it and luckily, Erza stood near her so she stroked it to the other's side and it touched the ground.

"Yes!" Erza said as she looked at Natsumi and when Natsumi heard her voice a smile formed on her lips. "Good toss, Natsumi." She patted her head.

"Yeah,"

The match continued as this rate the rest of the time but it was sadly because Natsumi's team lost the match because of what happened to her. She walked out of the court heading to everyone but tripped and fell down on the ground. Everyone hurried to her to check on her but then she sat up on the ground like nothing happened.

"It's pathetic; we can't accept this win after all. The main player was handicapped how could we accept a win like that?" Gray stated smirking raising his voice to tease Natsumi. She ignored him and kept looking at where her eyes landed.

"Hey shut up Gray!" Elfman spoke glaring at him. "Natsumi wasn't the only one who was playing though. We have only 5 points difference. It's not that much!"

"But if Natsumi was okay, you wouldn't have lost like that!" Gray answered in back. He looked back at Natsumi to see that she didn't give a damn about what he was doing.

"Elfman is right." Mira finally spoke as she looked at Gray. "We admit that we lost so you to have accept your win and order one thing from each of us already!" she said that and then stopped talking glaring at him waiting for him to get the point. He was scared from her because she looked at him with scary eyes.

"Can you stop from arguing? I'm very hungry and I need to eat!" Natsumi spoke.

"I will bring you something to eat, wait here." When everyone became busy in what they were doing, Natsumi took a deep breath through her nose and let it out. Losing wasn't a beautiful thing to her, she is depressed to lose though but what's she going to do? She didn't see and she tried her best to win but couldn't and now she will wait until she will be able to see and some of them will ask for a favor or the right thing is order. She will die if it was Gray to ask for it. She closed her eyes feeling the soft breeze hitting her skin taking a breath smelling the fresh smell of air. The sun was hitting her skin but it wasn't so hot to burn it, it was enough to calm her up and warm her. She loved the sun and liked the idea to have it on her skin though. But suddenly, the sun was blocked and that forced her to open her eyes to look at that mystery person to find a scrambled vision. She sniffed and then got to know that it was the blonde Lucas. Her legs were crossed then she raised them to hug them to her chest. Lucas sat in front of her crossing his legs and looking at her. She felt uneasy even though she didn't know what exactly he was doing. She moved her eyes to the ground.

"Are you going to stare more?" She said as she felt him with his sense. It was like she saw him and saw his reaction on his face but without her eyes but with her heart.

"You are just… strange." He finally broke his silence looking deep in her eyes.

"Strange?"

"Yeah, strange." He answered. "Because someone in your place would rest and calm down but you did the opposite though."

"I hate losing." She answered. "…That's all." Natsumi paused for a little while then opened her mouth to speak. "I lost once and I don't want to lose again." Lucas stared at her as he kept silent after hearing the word 'lost'. What did she lose? What doesn't she don't want to lose?

"Then," he spoke again catching her attention. "Since we win the match, can I ask you something and the answer will be my reward?" he looked at her deep eyes. And she paused unable to answer him. He wanted to ask something and that will be his order to her. She didn't expect for him the one to order though. Natsumi lowered her head to stare at the ground.

"It's up to you, ask one question and the answer will be your reward."

"Okay then," he took a soft breath from his mouth and then let it out clearing his throat. "Have you overcome my love?" asked the blonde Lucas as he kept staring at her eyes. She froze; she didn't know what kind of question is this. And why is he asking that though? She raised her head to look at him and closed her mouth. She wasn't seeing him, she wasn't even sensing him. She didn't know what to do? Was he even is still there sitting in front of her? Why is it so hard? Why is it being this difficult? What did he really want to know?

"You… forgot my love? Are you fine?"

After a long pause and silence, there wasn't any choice for her to choose. She can't just pretend that nothing has happened and she can't also appear weak in front of the very first man she shouldn't be weak in front! So, lying was her only choice.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. And that's… thanks to your message."

He didn't spoke as he kept looking at her with no reaction drew on his face. He was silent and that was the best in him now.

"That's… that's great thing, you know." Nastumi forced a smile on her lips to hide her feelings from showing. She heard him taking a deep breath and letting it out. "That's just perfect, you know you made me feel better." He continued letting a smile.

"What about you?" she asked without any warning. They were really talking very simply like they haven't been hurt from each other at all. He looked down at the ground and smiled.

"We did win, not you!" he grinned and then found a light smack on the arm from the pink haired girl. "Okay, okay… but by the way, if I answered you, I will order something else." He heard her groan but then stayed silent.

"…Okay."

"That's just perfect."

"So," she said again moving her head to his direction. "Are you fine?"

"What do you want to hear?" he asked escaping from the question by another question.

"What are you escaping from?" Natsumi stared at the blonde flash she saw.

"Just answer my question already, Natsumi." He said with a serious tone.

She didn't answer as she kept looking at him with dead eyes and no reaction at all. What does he want from her? Why is he asking these questions? And what will he get when he knows the answer? She didn't understand him at all.

"I will be happy if you don't have feelings for me anymore so we could be friends like we used too." She said focusing in that vision she saw. "But if you do have feelings for me… I won't give a damn about you." This sentence was an arrow to his heart. She didn't care about him anymore and it hurts so much. But, he can't say anything to her since he was the one left her in fairy tail alone and went away. He can't regret it and keeps asking for her to love him. He doesn't have the right to do anything anymore. He smiled and looked closely at her.

"We can… we can be friends again."

She stared at him with no reaction on her face but inside of her was burning like hell. She can't say anything to him after what she said about not giving a damn about him. She can't disagree since she is nothing to him now. And also, he broke her heart two times. The first one when he did that in the past and the second when he left her alone with only a message telling her that it will be to her good. How good it was leaving a person who loved you without a word? How good it was to suddenly wake up without finding him around? How good it was to cry the whole night without making a sound? How good it was to become workaholic in order to forget feeling the pain?! Natsumi had her enough since he left and really wanted to have Alzheimer to forget about him and his love.

Mira and Erza were watching both of them from far away wanting to see something more than just talking. They held a lot of hope but it wasn't that much to hold into. There was something wrong with when they actually believed that the stubborn Natsumi would easily lean into something like that. But, Gray was eating a sandwich as he moved his head to suddenly fell his eyes on them and finding that both of them were talking normally. He started to walk to them and didn't care about what they talked about. He just wants to interfere. Gray wasn't jealous nor did he still have feelings for Natsumi. He just wants to protect her that's all. She was a dear friend to him and he didn't want to see her broken once more. He walked the way to them and stood in front of them as he stared at Natsumi.

"No Gray!" Both the redhead and the white haired mages whispered as they wanted him to stop and leave them into the moment.

Natsumi looked up at him after sniffing the air and finding that he was actually close.

"Gray?"

"Yeah, I'm actually Gray." He sat down beside her and glared at the blonde who didn't know the reason behind being treated like that.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Natsumi said as she moved her head to his direction. He kept staring at the blonde taking a bite from the sandwich and chewing it and swallowing it as he looked back at her.

"I just wanted to remind you about your loss because I'm going to give you an order after you become able to see." Gray stated.

"You are too late, Gray." He heard Lucas says as he smirked. "I'm the one who is gonna order her around." Gray's eyes widened as he looked at the person before him. Why? Why would that girl let him do something like that? Did she forget what he did in her or what?! He then looked at Natsumi with a sharp look but he didn't talk holding the anger inside of him. Lucas stood up cleaning his clothes but then he looked back at Natsumi.

"I'm going to eat, should I bring you something to eat?"

"No, Mira is going to prepare something for me. She should have finished been finished by now." She smiled at Lucas as he left the spot. As soon as the blonde left, Gray looked to Natsumi grabbing her arm tightly.

"Ah, what's wrong with you, Gray?!" she asked feeling pained because of his grip.

"I should be one to ask you this!" she stayed silent unable to understand what he actually said. "What's wrong, Natsumi? What are you doing with that guy? Did you already forget what he did to you?" he didn't know what he was telling her but, he only wanted to talk about what his heart held, that's all. Natsumi didn't answer as she kept staring at the same spot feeling her vision is getting better little by little and now she was able to see the green color of the grass better. She moved her head to look at the black haired mage and was able to see a little of his features. She didn't know what to answer because she didn't understand what he was talking about. She knew that he was talking about her and Lucas but she didn't understand what exactly he meant by that.

"I… I really can't understand." She said. "Did I do something wrong by talking to one of my friends?!"

"Friend…" Gray's eyes widened at hearing that word coming from her mouth. "Do you think I'm an idiot to not be able to understand what happened through this year away from that bastard?!" Gray continued as kept staring at her eyes.

"What? What happened?" Natsumi looked innocent and all but anyone hears her words now would think the opposite of that. He would think that she is acting but unfortunately, she didn't act because she really didn't get any of this.

"Natsumi," Gray called her as he kept his sharp look. "I knew you loved Lucas and you know that. I know that you were pained because of him through all this year." Natsumi stared at him as she finally understood what was happening. "I know that you wanted to forget and how hard you tried to do though but you failed to do that!"

"You… knew?"

"Yeah, I knew how pained you were. I knew how much you have suffered and how you tried to overcome." He answered her as he looked at the ground and let go of her arm. "I knew that you became a workaholic so you can ignore your pain."

Natsumi grabbed her hurt arm as she kept looking at the ground. She never knew that Gray actually could understand her that much even after what she did to him. She was alone this period as she tried to do everything herself without anyone's help. How many days she stayed awake for work and how many days has she slept after being overworked?

"I don't want you to see you again like that Natsumi." He looked into her eyes with gleaming eyes. "I don't want for my rival to be that broken once again." He stated as he finally finished his lecture waiting her to answer. She smiled and raised her head to look at his face with more figures this time.

"Don't worry about me, Gray." She finally spoke earning his shock. "This year taught me how to take care of myself. I can control my feelings and I can make it through the pain." he didn't actually believe that he was hearing that coming from her mouth. She stood up from her place as she kept staring at him.

"Thanks for taking good care of me."

She smiled and left him staring at the space. Was she actually saying that? Natsumi Dragneel, right? May be yes, she grew up but he was still worried about her. He was sure that Lucas and Natsumi still loved each other but the both of them were dense to know that. Both of them will suffer because of something like that and will never rest. He moved his head to look at the pink haired girl to find that she was making some movement with his hands he didn't understand. His sweat dropped as he shook his head because of her. She will never change because she is acting stupid all the time. He sighed as he looked back at the ground. He guesses it's alright, she can manage it out. She is Natsumi after all; she just can't let someone insult her without paying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The blonde walked out from the bathroom putting one towel around his waist and the other one on his head drying the hair of his. He just took a warm shower making him feels fresh after a long trip. He returned to find his home as he paid all the rent he had these months. Of course he was working for this day to pay that accumulated debt to have his apartment back. He grabbed the towel that was on his head and removed it walking to his bedroom. He froze in his place as he saw Natsumi on the couch of his. He rubbed his eyes and saw nothing. He imagined her here sitting and eating from chips. He frowned as he shook his head walking towards his closet. It was horrible, feeling those feelings whenever he remembered her name. He regrets leaving a year ago. At first, he thought that he would forget but it seems that he couldn't. he thought of her in every hour, in every minute and in every second. She was his savior whenever something bad happened to him. He dreamed of her in every night whether it was a normal dream or a nightmare. He became crazy about her and when he returned looking back to an answer, she let him down and answered with no and that left him an only one answer and it was also no. Lucas rubbed his hair bringing his bangs to the back as he imagined the pink haired in front of him.

Love wasn't only a word. It was a very meaningful word. It's deep and emotional word. And Natsumi meant the life to him that he couldn't let it aside and live in his own. Whenever he tried to forget her, his mind would end up bringing her picture in every time. That's why he regrets everything he did until now and he would kill himself because of all those mistakes he did wishing to have her back like what he imagined in the past. The blonde sighed as chose a t-shirt from the shirts that were in his wardrobe. It was a black one with random word in the middle. He wore it without even looking at the shape.

After getting dressed, Lucas sat down on his chair that was in front of the desk and brought his head to the back staring at the white roof. It has been a year. He let out a mocked laugh. A year passed and he didn't move from his place but now, the pink haired mage is in a completely different level from his. She is an s-class mage and he is a normal mage who has some magic he can protect himself with. Of course he worked really hard in this year but it's wasn't an advancing it was just the same place and the same spot.

He shook his head and looked back at his desk staring at the paper in front of him. He was supposed to write but his mind was in a chaos and he couldn't focus in anything. He was about to die from thinking. Even though that didn't appear before the guys in the guild or even in front of Natsumi but the all the concealing is appearing here making him unable to continue. He stared at the space pausing remembering his journey until today and then took a deep breath from his mouth and looked down at his pen. He grabbed it and put it on the paper that was in front of him.

 _It's been already a year since I left Magnolia for my journey that I couldn't get any benefit from it. It was useless that I thought that would make me able to get rid of these of feelings but it wasn't easy at all. It's so hard that made me fall for her more than I was already. I didn't understand the reason. I was having her in my dreams, I was imagining her everywhere and I was seeing her whenever I go. I never understood love and I think will never do._

Lucas let out a sigh as he closed his eyes seeing the pink haired girl's smile while calling his name out. He rubbed his head as he opened his eyes.

 _She has glamour that no one beats her in it. Natsumi… the girl I will never be able to overcome. But, I'm happy she was able to overcome me. As long as she happy, I will try to be happy._

Lucas stood up leaving the paper and the pen on the desk and walking towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and of course he didn't find a thing because he was gone. He sighed and rubbed his long her and started to walk back to his room to get shoes and money in order to buy food for dinner.

He walked in Magnolia's streets staring at those people who walked everywhere. This city is always crowded and he didn't know why. Maybe because people from everywhere in Fiore loved to hang out in Magnolia specially. He stopped at the shop as he decided he will have his food from it. He walked inside choosing bread, milk and eggs. Those will be good for tonight as he will buy the rest in another time. Actually, Lucas didn't travel in countries and cities while eating from the forests. He was working and getting money to eat and live. He was thinking that if it was Natsumi, she would just eat whatever animal she saw in the forest. He paid the money and started to walk back in his way.

This night and this air, he missed this city. He stopped in his place as he took a deep breath from his nose closing his eyes. 'This feels good.' That's the first thing that came in his mind when he felt the soft breeze hitting his skin. He smiled and then started to listen to the people's voices. It wasn't like he wanted to know what they are saying but it would make it better to feel the air and hear the voices together. But, he suddenly frowned as he heard something annoyed his ear. He just focused on it and suddenly opened his ear to look at his right direction. His eyes widened as he stared at the view of him.

In restaurant, the pink haired girl was grabbing the collar of the waiter's shirt as she started to scream on him. He quickly walked towards the place and opened it as he saw five bottles of bear was put down on the table and the girl fighting with the waiter.

"I'm not going… to pay all these… money –hic- do you hear me?!" she said as she tried to open her eyes as they were forced to close themselves. "I didn't drink or eat those –hic-." She said while gesturing at the table.

"Please calm down, pink haired-san!" the waiter said scared of her and trying to calm her down.

"-Hic- I have a name… it's Natsumi!" she answered in back as the blonde stared with a shock drawn on his face. He was so surprised to see her here and he kept grabbing the door's handle. He tried to get his awareness back as he let go of it and called her name.

"Natsumi!" he finally walks to them as he grabbed her arms pulling them away from the waiter that was scared to death. When he felt free, he ran away from them hiding behind them and looking at them secretly. "What are you doing?!" Lucas asked as he held her writs. He smelled her and found that she was completely drunk.

"Lucas!" After a long pause from her she finally got the idea that the blonde was standing in front of her.

"You smell like alcohol!" he said as he tried to search for that waiter who just ran away. "We are very sorry, waiter-san!" he said as he started to show himself from behind the wall. "My friend gets a little aggressive when she gets drunk, please forgive her!" Lucas said as he bowed his head while grabbing the arms of the pink haired. The man let go of the wall and took a step to the front crossing his arms.

"I don't care about that I just need my money." He said looking at the other direction; sweat dropped from his face.

"I don't think I have enough money for that… can I pay you tomorrow?" Lucas asked as he looked at the man. The man was a little taken being afraid of not getting his money but Lucas calmed him. He let go of one of Natsumi's hands and raised it to the guy, "I'm from fairy tail if you are afraid of not getting the money back." Before he could get back an answer he was pushed away from the pink haired who was staring at him in anger. He didn't know the reason but decided to let it slide since she was drunk.

"Bastaaaard~~ -hic-" Natsumi started reeling as she was about to fell down but he grabbed her from falling on the ground. He stared into her eyes as she did the same. He wanted to look at her eyes more than that. He wanted to get himself full from her, he wanted to have her! She pushed him away as fell down on the flat ground staring at her lap.

"Hic"

He stretched his arm out to her waiting for her hand to grab on his. "Come on, I will walk you home…" Natsumi slapped his hand away standing up and taking steps. But before she could take another step he curried her and put her over his shoulder and walked out of the restaurant.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she hit his back with his fists.

"I won't let go of you so shut up!" Lucas shouted at her as her protesting died and she stopped talking. That was a little terrible for Lucas but it was better than getting hit by her small hands. He walked between people feeling embarrassed walking like that with a girl over his shoulder.

"Oh, isn't that Lucas-kun?"

"Yeah, this pink hair, it should be Natsumi-chan."

"How lovely…"

Lucas shook his head as he started running grabbing Natsumi tighter as she stretched her hands out cheering him like he was her horse.

"Go on!"

* * *

Lucas threw Natsumi down on his bed as she groaned in pain. He was harsh throwing her like that but he was just angry of her and what she did. No matter what he can't forget that she was doing that to an innocent person even if she was drunken. If he weren't there she would end up in a very big problem though.

"Can't you be a little nice? –hic-" Natsumi stared at his eyes and he stared at her with cold eyes.

"Don't ever drink bear again, do you hear that?!" he sat at the chair in front of his bed as he kept staring at her. The question now was why did Lucas take her to his home not hers? He looked into her eyes as she did the same but she had a smile in her eyes. Lucas didn't realize that gleam in eyes. He… he didn't know why did he bring her here. He didn't know what that thing that attracted him to her was, he didn't know a thing. "What made you drink that much? You don't usually drink," she smiled and sat up and stared at him holding a pillow to her lap.

"Some people drink when they are sad and some other… drink when they are happy," she said looking at the ground. "And I, I don't know why I am drinking." she said as she kept staring at the ground. After seconds she smiled again, "What do you think the reason would be?" she grinned at him showing that she completely drunk that time. He wanted to cry but couldn't. She is so far from him and he couldn't reach her out. She is someone that he can't ever beat in everything. He thought that she is perfect in everything and he won't be able to reach her. She was smiling in every situation and to whatever happens to her. She was amazing…

Lucas stood up turning his body away from her as he started to walk to the kitchen. "I will bring you water."

"Hie~~"

He walked into a kitchen as he held the fridge's handle staring at the space. Why was it so hard to look into her eyes? Why? Lucas took a deep breath through his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. She called him a bastard. She wanted to have a fight with him and of course she was angry of what he did a year ago but was she telling the truth when she told him that she was fine? He becomes unable to understand a thing about this twisted world. In his room he had the girl he loved the most but he can't reach her. She is so far from him. The blonde cleared his mind as he shook his head and opened the fridge searching for cold water. He walked out of the kitchen as he stared at the ground holding a cup of cold water. When he reached the bed, he found out that the pink haired girl was already asleep hugging the pillow to her chest. He stared at that innocent face of hers and paused. How could she be like that? That innocent airhead girl carries those feelings inside of her. She carries a heavy burden on her shoulders. How can she bear that? How? The answer is simple because she is Natsumi. He rubbed his head and put the glass on the desk next to her and walked to the couch lying down on it.

He kept staring at her until he fell asleep.

.

.

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

The girl opened her eyes staring at the roof as she felt a little dizzy. That's right, she spent the night drinking but she doesn't remember a thing about the last night. She sat up putting on of her hands on her forehead moaning because of the headache she had. It was terrible she will never drink that much once again. She removed her hand as she stared at the bed she was lying on. A bed? She doesn't have a bed in her house. Then, whose bed is this? She asked herself still feeling sleepy. Her hair was in a mess, her scarf was gone and her clothes were dirty. What the hell happened and where is she? She moved her head to look at the corners of the room as she felt that this room was familiar to her but, if it was hers then whose? Her eyes landed at that person who was sleeping on the couch at the end of the room. She leaned her head as she stared trying to figure who was that person. He has a blonde hair that would have a blonde hair?

Ah, that's right. It was Lucas. She finally realized him but didn't do a thing. She didn't move an inch from the bed as she kept staring at his sleeping face.

" _Natsumi!"_

She remembered him calling her name as he looked in a shock.

" _You smell like alcohol!_

" _Bastaaaard~~ -hic-"_

" _Let me go!"_

" _I won't let go of you so shut up!"_

Natsumi inhaled as she felt her heart tightens and her head hurts.

" _What made you drink that much? You don't usually drink,"_

" _Some people drink when they are sad and some other… drink when they are happy,"_

" _And I, I don't know why am I drinking?"_

Her face fell down in depression. Why was he the one who came after all of this? Why? her intention wasn't to do something like that she just wanted to drink peacefully but everything turned unwell.

Flashback

"I will be going now," Natsumi stood up wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck as she waved her hand to the white haired barmaid.

"Ara, Natsumi… it's so early." That was the answer of the barmaid.

"I'm kinda sleepy Mira; I miss my hammock really much." Natsumi mocked as she buried her hands in her pockets and smiled. She then turned her body to the other side as she continued walking to the door.

Natsumi walked in her way to the home as she didn't pay any attention to the people around her as she kept thinking of one person and thing. She was kinda depressed but didn't know what to do. She was running away again from crowd in order to keep her secret to herself. She didn't know how to deal with her sudden change and those questions that people keeps asking to her to know the reason behind her change. She let out a painful sigh as she kept looking at the ground. It was a heavy burden and heavy pain.

Natsumi suddenly stopped as she looked at a restaurant that was beside her. It was unfilled and had a quiet and good atmosphere. She buried her hands down in her pockets as she took a deep breath through her mouth letting it go slowly. People were drinking alcohol to forget the pain but she never tried it that way though. She wanted to forget but she had no other way to do. She didn't know what's wrong with her so suddenly. Natsumi took a deep breath through her nose and took steps towards the place. If she was going to drink alcohol to forget, she won't be doing it in front of her mates in the guild.

She sat down at a table and ordered a bottle of bear.

End of flashback

And this how she ended up in that restaurant drunk and in a miserable state until her prince came and saved her from doing a crime. She stared at him asking why? Why would he be there whenever she wanted to forget? Why is he always around her reminding her of him?

She let her legs slide from the bed as her eyes fell on the ground. She is having a hard time and she was already confused. What will be going to happen from now on? She never knew that. She wanted to clear her mind now before then. She wanted to rest now before then! She let out a sigh and stood up from her spot rubbing her messy hair. She looked right and left searching for her scarf and found it beside the bed. She bent down and grabbed it from the ground cleaning it from the dirt. She sighed and wrapped it around her neck. She moved her body to look at the blonde who was still sleeping and then sat squatting while looking at his face. He was peacefully sleeping and he had an innocent face. She bit her lips as her sweat dropped down. She stretched her hand removing the bangs from his forehead to look at his face. She put both hands on her face and stared at that innocent face.

'What glamour he has that made her so attracted about him…?'

She was helpless. She stood up letting out a heavy sigh and heading to the kitchen as she started to search for something to eat. Of course, she found nothing in this kitchen except for eggs, milk and bread. That would make a great breakfast but she wanted to make a special thing to thank him for yesterday. She let go of those things and went to wear her shoes. There's not helping then. She is going to buy food for him and make it in her own since he helped her. No one can get these special thanks except for those who is special in Natsumi's heart.

She went out and had gone to a shop to buy food and drinks for him and came back to his home to realize that he was still sleeping and it's already 10 am in the morning. He should have been tired from his journey and let out all his tiredness on the couch or maybe he just missed sleeping in his home. She didn't go to his room as she went to the kitchen immediately letting go of the bags she carried on the table. She put what needed to be put in the fridge and put what needed in the rack. She moved her body then to look at the kitchen as she started to think what should do as a breakfast. She took a deep breath and then moved to in front of the fridge opening it slowly to stare at what was inside. She let out a sigh as she stretched her arm out to grab into something.

She is going to do the menu over and over again. The same menu she and he did before. It wasn't like they didn't know anything else but, they wanted to do that -and that specially-. Natsumi started to cook and make juice as she heard nothing coming from Lucas's room as he seemed that he was still sleeping. She cooked the menu she ate before as she started to remember 1 year ago when she was making the same food to him. Juice, eggs, pancakes, sausage and baked a cake. The food has never moved her heart but, this kind of food did. She gave a sigh as she stared at the tray that held the dishes and forced a smile.

'I guess I can't forget after all.' She sighed as she grabbed the tray and moving out of the kitchen. She entered Lucas's room as she stared at his sleeping body as he was completely fallen asleep. That was good at least because she won't be able to meet his eyes after making him this food. She ignored it and walked to where his desk was as she put the tray down on it. She started to search for a paper and a pen. She licked her lips as she finally found one. She grabbed them and put the paper down as she held the pen. She put the ballpoint on the paper and paused trying to push the words out from her mind.

 _I'm not going to thank you for what you did yesterday but, this food will be a payback for what you did since I remembered how angry you acted yesterday. Anyway, have a good meal._

 _P.S. I brought necessary things for your kitchen and I don't need thanks… you can consider it as a payback too._

 _P.S.S and about the cake, I put it inside of the fridge so it won't get dirty._

And that when she put the paper above the paper after covering it very well, she left minutes later after collecting what she had. Natsumi walked in the street not paying attention to the people that walked besides her. She felt a little frustrated and angry but didn't know why. She wanted to have something to her anger out. That's right, a mission. She could take a mission of two or three days and get all her anger in. That's what she did through that year when she felt a little down. She wouldn't take a rest until she gets to finish it to sleep for three days or something. She then started running with much speed as she suddenly stopped to look at that restaurant. She stopped looking at the place and then remembered that she couldn't pay yesterday. She didn't know if Lucas did that for her either. She sighed and opened the door and stared at the inside waiting for someone to come talk to her. She didn't know why she didn't pay yesterday because she had a lot of money in her pocket. She had the reward of doing a job near the guild so that's why she didn't move out from the city. Her sweat dropped as she thought of this thing. Drinking was a horrible thing; she will never do something like that again. She inhaled oxygen as she exhaled it with a sigh. She snapped her head as a person finally came to look at her. But he quickly backed away as he found out that she was the same person who was about to hit him yesterday.

"Y-You!" the waiter said as he hid behind the same wall. "G-G-Get out I don't need y-your m-money…!" he stuttered as he looked into her eyes. Natsumi was nervous as she found that he was like that. Natsumi was aggressive for most of the people but she wasn't a bad person who let an innocent person to be that afraid from her, she wasn't evil though.

"C-Calm down, please!" Natsumi waved her hand in the air as she tried to calm him down. "I'm not a bad person I was just drunk that's all." The guy gritted his teeth as he looked away from her gaze. Natsumi rubbed her back head as she didn't know what she should. She inhaled and then looked at the man who was staring at her. She grabbed the money from inside of her pocket and moved to the nearest table to him and started to talk.

"I'm not good with apologizing to people and I'm not good drinker too." She said as looked down at the ground. "But, I'm not bad either… believe me waiter-san." The pink haired raised her head towards him and closed her eyes giving him a wide grin as she made his heart warms. He let go of the wall and stared at her. Natsumi put down all the money that was inside of her pocket and walked away from it towards the door. She waved her hand and left the place continuing her running. The guy walked away from his spot to look at the money that Natsumi had left.

"W-What's that?! She left the double money she needed to pay!"

* * *

Natsumi reached the huge building as she felt a little down looking at the words written on the top. She sighed as she crossed her arms as she entered the place. She is going to take a job that's her only cure. Natsumi entered through the door as she greeted those people who sat there until she reached the bar. She sat down looking up at the white haired mage smiling. She then looked right and left to search for the blue cat but found no one.

"Where's Happy?"

"Why? Weren't both of you together at home?" Mira asked wondering as she found the pink haired alone.

"No, I wasn't home. I actually didn't sleep at home…" she answered as she kept scanning the guild's hall. Mira's eyes widened at hearing such a thing. If she didn't sleep at home last night then where did she sleep at? She even left the place before everyone!

"What? You weren't home?"

"A-Ah that…" Natsumi tried to find a good excuse to say, "I was just sleeping outside in under the sky." She said but that answer won't convince the white haired girl because she is Mira.

"Outside you say?" Mira raised one brow as she stared at the girl. Natsumi played with her fingers as she snarled them together nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I just stopped at a restaurant and drank some alcohol and I wasn't in my awareness…" Natsumi said as she stared at the wooden table. She took a breath and then stood up. "I will be taking a job and go alone if Happy didn't just appear." She said as she walked towards the quest board ignoring the stares she received from the white haired girl.

* * *

Lucas opened his eyes as he met the white roof in front of him. He sat up staring at the ground while his hair was into a mess. He was still half awake and didn't know what was going on in the life. When he finally woke up, he snapped his head to look at the bed but found no one there. He remembered now, he brought Natsumi yesterday to his house and God knows why. He then stood up as he moved to look at her shoes or anything that was related to her. But unfortunately, he didn't find anything and that when he guessed that she left this morning. Lucas returned to his room to get himself a new shirt and pants in order to get a warm shower to be surprised of that tray which was covered that was on his desk. His eyes widened as he took steps to his desk. He found a paper on the cover as he grabbed it. He stared at the paper and paused.

After reading it, he didn't know how to act. He didn't know what should he be happy or sad? Lucas removed the cover and stared at the meal. Lucas moved his head to the other direction remembering that day that he had this meal for the first time and how amazed he was by the pink haired girl's skills. He let go of the cover then he grabbed the food's tray. The blonde moved to the living room and put the tray down on the table. He sat down on the chair gritting on his teeth.

Flashback

"Tada" Natsumi stated happily putting the last plate on the table "Juice, Eggs, Pancakes, Sausage… and I made a cake for after the breakfast" she smiled. Lucas lifted both his brows "I think I'm not gonna eat for the next days" he stated.

The first bite he took from the pancakes his eyes got wider, it was the same he swear to god that it's the same taste of his mother's cooking. "How is it?" Natsumi asked curiously. Lucas paused not saying anything, he stood up putting a hand on her shoulder "You are amazing, Natsumi" he smile. Natsumi blushed because of his sentence. Lucas was the first one to taste her food after Happy and Mirajane. Well, she never told anyone of that before, she kept it to herself.

Natsumi's smile Shined.

End of flashback

Lucas rubbed his hair as he grabbed the chopsticks with his other free hand. He put a small piece inside of his mouth as his tears skipped his eyes. She will never leave his head and he will live his life suffering because of something like that.

.

.

 **Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

The pink haired girl stared at the large board that they had in their guild. She was confused of these kind of jobs and found nothing to fits her. She let out a long sigh as she rubbed her head but stopped when she was interrupted by the girls who suddenly came to see what she was doing. "Natsumi…" the redhead mage said as she gave her a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to take a job but I can't find a perfect one," Natsumi said disappointed as she gave another sigh.

"Really?" the blue haired young lady said as she advanced to see the jobs. "This," she grabbed a paper and waved it Natsumi to see it. "I think this is a perfect one."

"This city is too far with the train and I get sick from far places. I prefer walking!" Natsumi smiled as she grabbed the paper.

"If you are going to walk, you will reach next year." Erza hit her on the head and took the paper away from her hands. Natsumi frowned as she rubbed her head disappointed.

"Then I should go find another work that won't allow me to ride train." She sighed and started to walk away from them. While she was walking towards the door bent over and has a very depressed look. She amended her standing position when she was surprised that the blonde just came from the door and standing in front of her. Her sweat dropped as she looked away in surprise.

"A-Ah, you came?" she said as she rubbed her back head.

"Yeah, I came." He answered as he stared at her keeping the silence. They both stayed silent waiting the other to talk first but no one took this step until they were interrupted by the young mage who came smiling.

"Lucas-san, good morning!" she greeted him as she got a smile from him.

"Good morning," he said looking at her face and then he leaned his head to look at the redhead who was staring at the board to find a perfect job. "What are you doing guys?"

"We are trying to find a perfect job for Natsumi-san." The sky dragon slayer stated looking up at the older one. Lucas moved his head to Natsumi.

"Natsumi," he caught her attention to look up at him. "Why are you always a problem?"

"Shut up!" She crossed her arms looking at the ground ignoring his gaze at her. They were normal because both of them agreed in being just friends.

"I need a job as well, let's search together." Lucas suggested as he started to walk towards the quests' board. Natsumi followed him as she put her soft hair behind her ear.

"Let's see," Lucas said as he stared at the papers in front of him. Erza looked at him and then looked at Natsumi feeling that something was suspicious between the both of them. They were acting normal and that was really strange. She gulped and looked back at the quest board. "This," he gestured with his index finger on the quest.

"Find a stolen treasure?" the white cat said as she flew next to the blonde mage.

"Take that," Lucas gave Natsumi the paper then he looked back at the board.

"Where's that?"

"It's not so far from Magnolia." Erza answered Natsumi's question.

"Then why don't the four of us go?" the blue haired young suggested as all their heads her. "Alongside Gray-san like old days…" she continued as all of them gone silent. Seconds later both Lucas and Erza's heads moved to Natsumi and she was surprised by their acting.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's yours, you give us the permission to come or not." Lucas answered as he stared at the salamander with a normal face. But Erza's reason was actually different from Lucas's reason because she was only worried about her friend who never speaks her heart out.

Natsumi stared at the paper between her hands and paused. She actually wanted a job to clear her mind but it would be more fun with all of them and that only problem she won't give it a damn. Natsumi grinned as she raised her head to look at them.

"Let's go together!"

* * *

Natsumi, Happy, Erza and Gray were in the train station waiting for the rest to come back and all of them were busy doing something. But the blue exceed was busy glaring at the pink haired dragon slayer as she felt uneasy being stared at like that. She moved her head to look at him and gulped.

"What's wrong with you?!" she snapped at him. Unfortunately, he didn't answer and kept staring at her coldly.

"Stop that, Happy! You are giving me creeps!"

"I just don't understand," he finally spoke as he kept staring at her. "Where were you last night? Don't you know that the word is too dangerous for a girl like you to be sleeping away from her home?!" Natsumi's eyes widened as she was speechless because of what she heard.

"Don't worry, Happy." Gray interrupted in as he took steps to the spots that they were standing in. "She is a monster, she will beat them to pulp before he could talk anything." Gray laughed as he looked at the pink haired who was still unable to say a word.

"Yeah," Erza followed the ice mage. "Natsumi is pretty strong she will just beat him until he dies to regret thinking of doing that to her."

"Hey, don't you realize that you are talking about me!" Natsumi finally snapped at them after thinking of their words. "I'm not a monster, I'm a human!"

"Yeah, yeah… a human monster," Gray answered. He was about to continue talking but stopped when he saw that the rest of the team finally arrived.

"What were you talking about?" Lucas said as he looked at his friends that were all focused in something he didn't know.

"I was just warning Natsumi that the world isn't as innocent as she thinks." Happy said as he crossed his small hands around his chest. Natsumi felt annoyed about how childish they take her. She knows that, she knows that pretty well and can defend herself. She let out a sigh as she raised her head to look at them to be surprised that the blonde was staring at her. Her sweat dropped as she looked right and left to make sure that he was actually looking at her.

"W-What?"

"Happy is right, there are a lot of people are bad." He said as he kept staring at her.

"I-I know that, you don't need to tell me." She answered and then looked at the train, "Come on, we need to catch the train before it leaves." She said as she tried to change the top as fast as possible because she always hated to be under the spotlight.

After sitting in their cabins, everyone became busy doing several things but for Natsumi, she just stared out of the window that was beside her. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately. A lot in her mind confused her and it wasn't only because of the blonde who wouldn't leave her head. Natsumi let out a sigh as she watched the people who were running two catch up the train. What will happen to her afterwards? Will she be spending her life like that? Will she just keep watching him from faraway? Won't her mind stop bother her with thinking of him? Won't her heart stop aching whenever she heard his name? She moved her eyes to look at him from the corner to find out that he was so focused in the book. She rested her head on the arm of hers as she kept staring at him. Why is love so hard?

She kept thinking of him until the train finally moved as she started to feel dizzy and started to vomit from the window next to her and they were comforting her.

* * *

"The job wasn't hard as I thought it would be," the blue haired started as she looked at the adults that were surrounding her. She smiled as she hugged her white cat tighter.

"That's bad," Natsumi said annoyed as she buried her hands inside of her sweater she wore. She looked at the sky closing her eyes feeling the soft breeze hitting her skin. She smiled and then opened her eyes to look at her friends. "Hey, an idea just stroked my head."

"What's it?"

"Why don't we camp in this area," Natsumi stretched her arms out while looking to her right and left seeing how wide this area was. They were walking in the forest. "It's already the noon and we won't be able to catch the train, anyway." She continued excited to sleep in this area.

"She has a point," Gray stated as he looked at his friends and got nods. She jumped in the air happily and then started running in the area happily of how refreshing this camping will be.

"Natsumi-san, don't go far away!" the sky dragon slayer said as she ran after her being followed by the both cats.

"What the hell? She acts like a little child." Gray said as he buried his hands in his pockets.

"You can't blame her being happy after so much time," Erza stated and then paused realizing what she said and in front of who.

"After so much time?" the blonde finally spoke as he looked at the redhead who was nervous and confused of what she said. Erza knew that Natsumi was pushing herself in this year because she was in so much pain and she tried to talk to her several times but couldn't. "What does that mean?" he continued as he was concentrated in her but she couldn't answer.

"She means when her dragon left her." Gray answered in her place looking at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. Erza's eyes widened at that lie Gray spoke and thanked God because she didn't have anything to say but started to think how on the earth did Gray know about that?

"Is that so?"

"Y-Yeah," she said having a sweat dropped down her face. She gulped and moved her head to look at the pink haired girl who was unpacking her things to get ready. The blonde looked at Natsumi and sighed. She was making all the people around her worries even when she is just doing nothing except smiling.

The night came and all of them were sitting around the fire Natsumi made with her magic. They were silent not talking except for enjoying the beautiful. The redhead took a deep breath and sighed smiling.

"This is so refreshing," she stated looking at her friends who were busy eating.

Natsumi took a bite from the meat in she had in her dish and looked at the redhead chewing. She swallowed and smiled.

"See, I was right."

Lucas was staring down at his food sinking in his deep thoughts. Is he bad person? He asked himself that because he started seeing things he couldn't see before. He was seeing Natsumi was trying to do something but he didn't know what. He was seeing her different from before. Different from those days she was treating everyone coldly and even different from the past before meeting him. He sighed and raised his head to look at her to find that she was busy chatting with the blue haired young lady. He sighed as he looked back at his food taking a small bite from the meat he had.

"You seem down?" Erza looked at the blonde who spaced out not knowing where he spaced out to. "Is there anything wrong?" Lucas paused looking at her and then chewed the rest that he had in his mouth and swallowed it.

"No, no I'm fine."

Natsumi looked at him and stopped eating. She stared at him and didn't know what to say as she felt that something was up with him since he came back. He wasn't Lucas she knew a year ago. He is a different person she never got to know. Natsumi swallowed her food and looked at the dark blue sky. She was trying to pretend that everything is fine but her heart betrayed her. She let out a sigh and let go of her food then she stood up to get the attention to her.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked. Natsumi smiled and took a step to the front.

"This place is so beautiful; I need to take a tour around the place." She said and then started to walk away from the group and then Gray looked at her and spoke.

"What if you lost?" he stopped her. Natsumi turned her body to look at him and smirked.

"I would follow your stink smell." She mocked and then started to walk away again burying her hands inside of her sweater and looking at the sky.

"You-!"

* * *

Hours passed and everyone was already preparing for sleep but the blonde was drinking beer he brought with him and staring at the sky. Erza looked at his back and wanted to talk to him but didn't know what to say. She just let it slide and looked away from him entering her tent that blue haired girl and the cats slept in. Gray was already inside of the tent but he wasn't asleep. Actually, he couldn't sleep because his mind was busy thinking about many things.

Lucas was a little drunk but he was aware of what's happening around him. He let go of the bottle as he stood up as he scanned the place if there was a flash of the pink hair or not. But unfortunately, he couldn't find anything. He took a deep breath and bent down to take the bottle once again and then started to walk in order to search for the dragon slayer. While he was walking away from the place, Gray got out of the tent to see what's happening.

"This guy is going to kill me! If you love her just tell her that." he said with enough voice to make the girls hear but for Lucas he didn't hear that. Erza got out from her tent and stared at the black haired guy with a little surprised reaction. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You know about his feelings for Natsumi?" Erza asked in a shock to realize that he was taken aback a little and he crossed down his legs in his spot.

"W-When did I say something like that?!" his sweat dropped and he looked at the other direction but then realized something and then asked himself how could she knows something like that. Gray turned his head back to Erza, "Hey wait a minute… h-how do you know about it?!"

"A-Ah,"

"When? Why?"

The both of them were shocked and couldn't help saying anything but this and stare at each other.

"A-Ah, answer me first I was the one to ask first!" Erza crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Ssssh!" Gray hushed her as he looked a little nervous. "Wendy and Happy might hear you out!"

"Don't worry, they are already sleeping… come on tell me." Erza answered back.

"Did you forget that she has sharp hearing?" He answered back to be able to escape the situation but he got one of the deadly glares of Erza's. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak again, "Ok, ok come with me!"

And with that the both of them walked away heading to some quiet place.

* * *

Nastumi was sitting by the river as moving her hands with the light waves that were made. She was satisfied of how beautiful this view was. She was happy and glad she came here. She started to ignore everything around her so she can get healed because she gave up on love and wanted to start a new start. She was imagining that Lucas wasn't around her so she can be better. She let out a sigh as she looked at the trees that were in front of her. When she thinks about that, she tells herself that it's better to be like that since the things that she cared about was taken away from her. Igneel and Lucas, they cared about her but didn't give her the chance to payback. Natsumi sniffed and found out that the blonde's smell was near her. She turned her head quickly to look at the other direction to find him standing there, putting his left hand inside of his pants' pocket and smiling. She smelled alcohol coming from him and then realized that he was holding a bottle of bear.

"Lucas…" she stood up from her place to look at and check on him.

"Natsumi…" he started as he took steps to the front. "What's with drinking bear these days?" he laughed and then stood directly in front of her and she felt a little worried so she looked up at him with innocent face. 'You look beautiful, more than last year.' He was thinking as he stared at her face.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Lucas put the bottle down on the ground.

"I'm worried, you are drunk." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Worried… about me?" he smiled as he put his both hands on her shoulder as he stared at her eyes. 'I want you to be mine,'

She stared at him waiting him to continue his sentence. "After what I did… a year ago?" the blonde said with a very sad tone as he took a step to the back. She didn't answer as she kept staring at his face trying to push the thoughts away so she wouldn't get herself pained. Lucas took a deep breath from his mouth as he raised his face to look at the sky thinking about what is he saying. He looked back at her as he let go of her shoulders as he got serious.

"Natsumi about what happened a year ago…" he started as his sweat dropped down to his face. Natsumi took a step to the back as she brought her hair to the back and opened her mouth to speak. He was feeling guilty and wanted to apologize but Natsumi didn't let him.

"Don't say anything, we talked about that already and we decided to act like friends," she said with a very cold tone.

"I know that but, I can't just stand the pain I caused you!" Lucas answered back as he tried to defend himself. Natsumi didn't answer him as she kept staring at him while he was staring at her in back.

"I didn't tell you to care about that. It all happened in the past and if you want to stay my friend you shouldn't bring your past on your tongue once again." Natsumi turned her body as she started to walk away from him with no emotions. She suddenly stopped as she stared at the space for a moment, she moved her body to look at him for a once to see that he was still staring at her.

"If you want to apologize just to make yourself feel better, I'm not letting you do it."

.

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

"So?" Erza looked at the black haired guy who was staring at the ground waiting him to talk. Gray raised his head to look at the redhead girl as his nervousness walked to this place. He took a deep breath and removed his hands from his pocket as he opened his mouth to talk.

"I know about them since a year ago." Gray answered as he looked down at the ground waiting for Erza to talk. She stayed silent for a moment and then decided to talk.

"So was that the reason you broke up?"

"… No, she broke up with me because she didn't want to hurt me." Gray told Erza and then paused a little but then continued. "That time she was so sad because Lucas, she loved him but he never cared. But that time she only told me about her feelings for another person and didn't mention his name."

"… That's…" Erza said as she looked down at the ground. He realized that she was silent then he raised his head to look at her as well.

"So, what about you?"

Erza answer was silence and staring at the ground. She didn't know how to put the words to answer him and was thinking of what he was saying. Natsumi went through a lot though. "That…" she spoke some seconds as she kept looking at the ground. She raised her head to look at him, "It was after they had their fight, after she completely changed. Natsumi told me after I kept asking her." She said as the both of them kept silent. Gray raised his head to look at the sky and took a deep breath through his mouth.

"This world is so strange," he said catching Erza's attention to him.

"What?"

"This world never gives you what you really want… if a person loves someone, he won't get his love to him and when the other one finally realizes his feelings but it will be already too late for him to do that because he would have changed." Gray faked a smile as he kicked the small stone before him on the ground.

"But that time both of them were in love with each other,"

"… That's true but, what's the use of being in love with someone and your heart is bleeding because of him." Gray sighed as he kept looking at the redhead. "Natsumi was suffering because of him and she won't forget that easily." Gray moved his head to look at the other direction as he made Erza stared at the ice mage thinking about his words but stopped when suddenly a question stroked her mind.

"Do you still love Natsumi?"

The black haired moved his head slowly to her direction with wide eyes and sweat dropping from her face.

"W-W-What are you saying?" his face looked flushed with red.

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Of course not what are you saying?"

"Then, you care about her so much…" Erza took a step forward to him.

"…" Gray opened his mouth to talk but then stopped then he took a deep breath to let it out with a sigh. "I care about her because we are friends." Erza stared at him trying to believe him. "She… is pitiful." Erza's face suddenly changed as she looked at him with a shock.

"You…"

"At first, everyone thought that she has an iron heart but I realized that..." Gray took another breath as he buried his hands in his pockets. "She has a very sensitive character and she gets damaged easily. Her heart can't take more damages though." Erza kept looking at him.

"Just a minute ago I heard you saying… 'If you love her just tell her that'… do you have schizophrenia?!" she raised a brow and let one down as she became speechless looking at that helpless guy.

"Schizophrenia you say…?" Gray laughed. "No but, I just wants to see Natsumi happy though…" Gray grinned.

* * *

"Hey, wake up already!" the black haired guy threw a pillow on the head of the blonde haired trying to wake him up. The blonde Lucas groaned as he moved his head to the other direction as he ignored the ice mage. Gray rubbed his messy hair as he looked away from him as he started to walk out from the tent he sat in.

"Did he wake up?" Erza walked to look at Gray.

"No," he shook his head and stretched his arms out in the air as he yawned. "I think he drank so much last night that made his head heavy." He brought his arms back to his side as he moved his head to look at the pink haired girl who was brushing her tears. He cracked his neck as walked towards her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Yo…"

"Hey," Natsumi said with sleepy eyes as she didn't even tire herself to look at him. She yawned while she had the tooth brush inside of her mouth. She didn't sleep last night even though she tried to clear her mind from thinking about him. Gray paused staring at her as he felt that something was suspicious with her. He let go of her shoulders as he grabbed his tooth brush as he started to brush his teeth after putting the tooth paste on it.

"You didn't sleep well, did you?"

"I didn't sleep at all." She answered as she started to clean her mouth from the tooth paste.

"Really?" Gray answered as he paused looking at her. "That guy seemed to be awake too, is there anything going with you two?" he asked knowing how ridiculous to ask something like that. What he thought that the salamander would take time to think of the answer but she didn't.

"No," she answered him very quickly as she started to walk away to the others. Erza looked at her coming towards them as she remembered what they talked about last night and started to remember how hard it's been to Natsumi. She was about to say her name but then the blue cat interrupted.

"What are going to do? Lucas doesn't want to wake up!" the pink haired girl leaned her head as she looked at the blue cat.

"I will be waking him up." She smiled as she walked away from them. Both Gray and Erza looked at her in a shock.

Natsumi entered the tent as she sat down on her knees as she kept staring at his sleeping body. She kept staring at him for awhile and then took a deep breath through her nose and let it out with a sigh. She raised her arm out in the air and smacked Lucas on his right hip. Lucas suddenly woke up screaming from the pain as he grabbed his hip tighter. "Iteee!" he said while squeezing his eyes shut. He moved his head to the right side to see that bastard that hit him that hard to be surprised that it was Natsumi. He didn't say anything when he found those –no reaction- eyes she had staring at him.

"Good morning," he heard her saying as she stared at him.

"G-Good morning…" he said back as he looked at his lap feeling nervous around her because of what happened last night. She stood up and moved towards the exit.

"I will be telling everyone you woke up, get ready." Lucas watched her walking away as he felt his heart in pain. How much she was affected by what he has done to her? How many hardships she went through? That was all because of him and when she called herself his friend that didn't mean that she forgave him. Lucas sighed as he looked down at his lap. He remembered the day he saw Natsumi's tears in front of him and how hard that was to him. This painful life will be the hardest to them to live. The fact that she would never forgive him turned him into a shameful person.

Now he knows that she overcame his love but didn't overcome the pain he caused to her.

* * *

They got out of the train looking at that pink haired that was on her knees coughing and gasping for a breath. She was the weakest when she rides a vehicle. Minutes passed while she was still on the ground while the other trying to comfort her by rubbing her back. After feeling alright, she stood up as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I will never ride a train again." She said as she felt weakened. From the behind, Lucas put his hand on her shoulder as she moved her head to look at him.

"I will treat you for something since you are sick." He then grabbed her right hand as he pulled her together with him as he started to walk away from them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Happy yelled as he flew after them.

Natsumi licked the spoon she had in her mouth and then raised her head to look at the blonde and smiled. "It wasn't a bad idea though, thank you." She was having ice cream with her favourite menu, the tabasco sauce ice cream. He smiled in return as he licked his spoon as well. He moved his head to look at the blue exceed who was amused with eating his fish. He was going to treat him for ice cream too but, Happy refused and asked him to buy him a fish. He chuckled and returned his head back to the girl who was so focused in her food. He was going anything for her in order to see her smile.

"Ne, what do you think we can have a barbecue next time and we can invite Erza, Gray and Wendy as well." Lucas suggested as he looked into Natsumi's eyes. She raised her head while having the spoon hanging out from her mouth.

"Charle too, I will give her delicious as well." Happy said as he chewed the bite he took.

"Believe me, she will never take it."

"That's a great idea Lucas; we can make it at my house since it's on the valley. It will be a great view at night!" Natsumi's eyes gleamed as she imagined the place. The blonde let a warm claims his lips as he watched her reaction. He tried to forget about loving her but he can't realize that the more he watches her like that, the more he falls in love with her.

"It settled then, we can go settle a date for that with them."

"That would be so great!" Natsumi cheered.

* * *

"Here!" Natsumi put down the dish of appetizers on the table as she her grin was from an ear to an ear. "I hope you like these appetizers," Natsumi rubbed her left arm with her right waiting to see their reaction. Everyone's stretched their arms to take some except for Lucas who was busy preparing for the barbecue.

"That's really delicious," Wendy said as she looked at the pink haired girl. "Who made that?"

"Hehe… I made it." Natsumi looked down at the ground.

Lucas's eyes widened while hearing that she made them and quickly walked to the table stretching his arm to take one. Before he could take one, Gray immediately stretched his arm to grab the whole plate and ate it at once. Everyone's eyes widened at seeing that sight and Lucas was very upset because he couldn't take a single one and everyone did.

"What are you doing Gray?!" Erza yelled.

"I just liked that, is that wrong to ear?" he answered back as he wiped his mouth with his shirt's sleeve.

"No, but you finished them all!"

"It's alright, Natsumi didn't disagree for that." He said as he kept chewing. While chewing on the appetizers, he glanced at the blonde who was about to cry that he couldn't try Natsumi's food and smirked. He just wanted to tease him and that's why he did that. "But you know Natsumi, you are pretty good." Natsumi raised her brow and stared at him as the place went silent.

"What's wrong with you all of sudden? You normally fight together." Erza said.

"If I admit that she is good at cooking that would mean that I'm the strongest." He smirked. Natsumi walked to him and flicked his nose with her index finger and walked away without saying anything. Everyone was shocked of her reaction but Gray wasn't as he kept watching her as she entered the house. She was acting like that for awhile. Being amazed by the smallest things and being really sensitive. She was also not yelling at him like she used to do and that maybe because she still feels sorry for being the one to hurt him. Gray swallowed the food he had in his mouth and looked at Erza. "Didn't I tell you? She even admits that."

Natsumi walked to the kitchen as she started to prepare some food as a appetizers instead of these Gray already ate all of them as she spaced out a little remembering that day Lucas suggested the idea of barbecue. It's not like she is trying to hurt herself by seeing him more. It's just that she is trying to cure the pain he left her but she believes that she won't be healed until she look at him eye to eye. While she was preparing the second appetizers, she didn't realize the blonde when he is coming through the door and even didn't smell his scent because the grilling smell was very strong. He grabbed both her shoulders sending chills down her spine. She turned her body surprised to see who was that bastard that scared her to find that he fell down to the ground laughing.

"You-!" she put her hands on her shoulders as she stared at him. "You did that in purpose!"

"I'm sorry," he wiped away the tears he had in his eyes as he tried to control himself from laughing once more. "I didn't mean it believe me…" Natsumi closed her eyes as she took a breath through her nose letting it out with a sigh. She put one hand on her waist opening her eyes and frowning.

"What brought you here?"

"… I came to tell you that you don't need to make another food, the grilling is about to be finished." He said as he stood up amending his clothes.

"Really?" she twisted her body cleaning the spot she put the appetizers in. "That's great to hear…" Lucas stared at her but then started to scan the place. It was his first time coming to Natsumi's house though.

"You have a beautiful house by the way…" he said as he started to take a tour through the place.

"I just cleaned it, don't make a mess!"

"Why would I?" Lucas said as he started to look right and left and finally something caught his attention, the quest board! He stared at that board as he let his hands to his sight and spaced out for a moment. He thought he knew everything about her but, he found out that he doesn't know anything about her. That's why he judged her wrong the past year. She is treasuring the friendship and treasure her moments in fairy tail. Just, how amazing this girl is?! Lucas walked closer as he caught something, a small piece of paper that was stuck on one quest.

'The first mission I had with Lucas.'

He stared at that paper helplessly unable to react. How could she become a person like that? The first mission was before everything happens but she never threw it and when he looked at the rest of the missions, he found out that it was even after what happened. She never became angry at these things but why? He inhaled oxygen as he stretched his arm out to touch that paper and smiled.

"Natsumi…" he whispered.

"Lucas," he heard her voice calling over him. He moved his head to the right direction to realize that she stood there looking at him while he was busy looking at something in her room.

"Ah, Natsumi… you are here."

"Yeah, I'm here," she stared at him and then her eyes moved to where he put his fingers and started to walk towards him. She stretched her arm out to grab on his one pulling it to her direction. "Come on, I'm afraid they burn the food."

"Yeah,"

* * *

"Ah, I'm full!" Gray said as he put his hand on his belly lying down on the grass staring at the dark blue sky.

"Me too," Erza smiled as she lied next to him. "I haven't this much from a long time ago."

Everyone sat down next to them as they stared at them while they were having a painful belly because of eating. "Then I think to make another barbecue together with the other guild's members." Natsumi said as she crossed her legs.

"That's a great idea, Natsumi-san." Wendy the blue haired said as she clapped her hands together. Natsumi brought her back to the back until it touched the ground. She took a breath to let it out as she stared at the beautiful sky.

"It was a nice idea to come over your house to have this barbecue." Lucas said as he looked at the sky. "The view is amazing here." In that moment any answer because all of them were focused in counting the stars.

"… Yeah," it was so dazzling and beautiful view.

"I think… I'm getting dizzy because of those stars." Erza stared as she had wide eyes staring at them.

"They are so beautiful… I started to feel that my mind is going to burst because of how many stars in there!" Wendy said catching Natsumi's attention. She sat up to look at the three of them to find out that their eyes turned into stars. She laughed at how they acted and looked away from them to find that Lucas was looking at her.

"You are… laughing?"

"Yeah, look at them… they are so funny!" she stood up heading to the table as she started to clean the mess they made while she was still laughing. Lucas followed her as he started to clean with her the mess they made while glancing at her every five seconds. Natsumi walked to the house moving to the kitchen as she put the dishes on away in order to clean it later and paused as she waited for the blonde to put them as well. She smiled and looked at him.

"The stars in this place are always making me dizzy not only them…" Natsumi told Lucas as he stared at her and laughed too. "But it's amazing you didn't go dizzy like they did." she laughed. Lucas didn't say anything as he kept staring at her and asking himself how beautiful she is.

"Because I was looking at more beautifier thing than the stars."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Natsumi stopped laughing as she stared at him. What did he just said? More beautifier?

"A-Ah,…" Natsumi tried to say but actually didn't understand a thing. What was he talking about anyway? It felt weird though. Lucas rubbed the back of his head and looked away as he got a little embarrassed of what he did just a minute ago feeling so shy. He glanced at the pink haired girl to find that she had no reaction her face as she kept looking at him and he thanked God that she didn't understand a thing. He coughed to clear his throat and moved his head back to her. He advanced to the plates and grabbed a one plate.

"Let me wash the dishes for now." He said as he ran the water on. Natsumi quickly reacted as she grabbed the plate he carried.

"No it's alright! I will do it." she pulled it to her side. Lucas pulled it back to his side and opened his mouth to protest.

"It's alright Natsumi, I will do it." Because both of them were stubborn to do that, they kept pulling the plate to their sides until the plate fell down and broke. They both stared at it helplessly. Natsumi sighed as she sat down on her knees as she started to collect the broken pieces.

"I told you that I will be the one to do that, see what your stubbornness made us into!" she said while trying to get the very small pieces. Lucas looked at her from the top and then sat down on her knees in front of her. He grabbed her hands and stopped her from collecting these pieces. She looked at him in surprise as he stared at her.

"I'm not the only stubborn person here you know!" he said as he looked into her eyes getting silence as an answer. Lucas moved his head to look at her hands. "Stop doing that, a lady can't get hurt." He let go of her hands as he started to collect the pieces instead of her. "Just sit and watch me." She stared at him as she kept her hands hanging in the air still feeling his touch on them. He was strange for her. She shook her head pushing her feelings away from coming to the air and moved her hands back to collect instead of him.

"It's alright I won't get hurt." She said as she started to clean the place from the broken glasses but didn't realize that she touched a piece she mustn't touch. "Ita!" she said as she let go of the broken piece bringing her hand to her face. Her index and middle fingers got hurt and now, they are bleeding. Lucas panicked as he hurried to grab her hand to see what was wrong with her.

"Let me see, I told you would get hurt and you didn't listen to me!" He pulled her hand to his direction preventing her from taking it back. He looked at her two fingers and frowned. She watched his movement as she got amazed of how did he treat her. "Do you have a plaster?" he asked as he stared at her hands but she didn't answer and that what made him raise his head to look at her face. "Natsumi!"

"A-Ah, I do have one…" she took her hand from his grip and stood up curling her injured hand into a fist. "I will bring it," she started to walk away from him as he followed her. They reached to the bathroom and then Natsumi opened the first aid box bringing the plaster and antiseptic. She took two and was about to put it on her fingers but he took it from her.

"I'll put it for you," he grabbed her hand and she tried to pull her hand and protest but he didn't let her knowing how stubborn she was. "I just realized how stubborn you are…" he raised his head to look into her eyes. "I never got to know that." Natsumi didn't say anything and didn't even look at him in the eye. She kept staring at her hand which was treated by him. By him! Imagine that. The person who hurt her so badly is standing in front of her treating her fingers. She took a silent breath feeling her heart tightens a little. She let it out still feeling the pain and her eyes gleamed. She wished that he could treat her broken heart like he is doing to her hand. She raised her head to look at him seriously.

"You said you forgot about my love but why do you treat me nicely?" Lucas didn't answer her as he kept cleaning the wound with the antiseptic not even looking at her. He finished cleaning the wound and then reached the plasters and started to do her hand and he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"We agreed in becoming friends," she heard him saying as she looked at him. "Friends are nice to each others." The both of them were silent until he spoke again. She kept looking at him and he kept looking at her hand. He stayed silent for a moment and then opened his mouth to talk again.

"You and Gray had something a year ago but now, you treat him normally by calling yourself his friend and you never thought that if he still has feelings for you or not." He let go of her hand after he finished putting the plasters and kept staring at the ground like he was afraid to look at her face. "I will see the others if they were still dizzy." He started to walk away leaving the pink haired girl in her place. She raised her head to look at him slowly and then started to think.

'Yeah, he is right. He is right we are friends. We are just friends and will be always friends.' Natsumi said inside of her head staring at him until he disappeared and kept staring at the same spot he was in a second ago. She moved her head to rub her head as she looked down at the ground. She didn't know what did she just thought. How can she even imagine herself with him after breaking her heart like this? She took a deep breath a deep breath and tried to push her hear away in order to adapt with it. She started to walk back to her friends. She smiled as she saw her friends' faces and moved to the table.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked as she walked to the pink haired girl and looked down at her hands and grabbed her injured one. Natsumi raised both brows staring at the redhead who looked really worried.

"A-Ah, I'm fine." She answered nervous.

"You should be more careful, you know." The black haired guy crossed his arms as he stood in front of her looking at her hand which was held by the redhead.

"Yeah," there was a long silence afterwards. All of them staring at random places but then, Wendy broke the silence.

"Let's remove the plates already," she said as she looked at the older ones. They looked at her and then to the table and the things they prepared for the barbecue. They started to walk towards the table being followed by the dragon slayer. "Natsumi-san, you just rest and we will remove them." The blue haired told her and she let it out a small laugh.

"Guys it's a small injury, don't inflate the issue!" she walked towards the table and grabbed a plate but because the edge of the plate touched her covered injury, she couldn't bear the pain and let it go. "Ouch!" Before it touches the ground, the blonde grabbed it and protected the situation. She looked at him in surprise.

"Stop being stubborn!" he yelled at her and she stayed silent looking at him. He let out a sigh and then started to go deliver it to the kitchen. She stared at the ground as he left. He wasn't mean to her but her stubbornness is something unlimited and always makes others angry of her. She has a strange character after all. She moved to one chair of the table' s chairs and sat on it as she started to bite her nails as everyone left to the kitchen. She didn't like it, she never liked to be treated like a weaker. She never liked to be a weaker. Now, she is being like a baby. She said that it was a small injury but no one listened to her and kept telling her to rest. She has been living alone for years and was injured for worst injuries and never complained and now, for a small injury… they made her rest!

She let out a sigh raising her legs on the chair and hugging them to her chest. She looked down at the ground as her hair was folded around her shoulders. She tried to push his image away from her mind but it keeps popping out. Natsumi squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to think about another thing. She gave up and brought her head back at the chair's back feeling defeated. She opened her eyes to stare at the view in front of her upside down. She let out another sigh and kept looking at the view.

"Natsumi…"

"What is it, Happy?"

"Are you alright?" Natsumi amended her position to look at him but kept silent waiting him to talk. "Are you in pain or something?" he leaned his head to the left looking at her face and she kept staring at him. She inhaled and then let it out looking at the ground.

"Ne, Happy…"

"Ha?" The dragon slayer raised her head to look at him and opened her mouth to him.

"Do you still love Charlie?"

"Uh-" his face reddened as he panicked not knowing what to answer. "W-What are you asking?!" he yelled at her.

"It's a normal question, we are friends and we are living in the same house." She answered simply as she kept staring at him.

"If we are really that close then you never told me about what changed you!" Happy frowned looking at her. Natsumi didn't react for that but kept looking at him and thinking about what he said. She then moved her head to the ground still thinking of it.

"About that… it wasn't a special thing to say though."

"Everything has its specialty in something." he looked very calm this time saying this sentence.

"I think… I had to change after all." Natsumi looked down at her lap thinking. She didn't mind telling Happy about what happened. She actually didn't mind to tell the world but, it hurts so much. It hurts to speak. It hurts to say. It hurts to face the situation.

"What happened?"

"I was… broken heart." She smiled painfully and looked at the blue cat as he met her with wide eyes. "He broke me and broke my heart."

"W-What?! You were in love with someone." Natsumi nodded slowly feeling her heart tightens after speaking. How much did it hurt after speaking again?!

"I was in love… but I couldn't get what I want." Natsumi looked at her lap again still smiling. "I never knew that love hurts that much." She stared at the ground for awhile as Happy became speechless from the shock. The pink haired dragon slayer was in love! Can you imagine that?! She raised her head to look at him with the same smile. "So, what about you? Do you love Charlie?" Happy's reddened as he looked at the other direction as he opened his mouth to talk.

"A-Ah, Y-Yeah…" he buried his face in his small hands hiding his blush and that made Natsumi grins of how cute this little thing was. She stood up from her place and stretched her arm to rub his head while smiling. When he felt her hand on his head, he let go of his face and looked at her face instead.

"Good luck, partner!"

Happy was really speechless in that moment. How could be such a girl this pure? She was smiling even she carried the whole world in her shoulders. She was smiling even she was broken to million pieces. She was smiling even when she wasn't living! Happy opened his mouth to talk and ask for the name of the mysterious person but they were interrupted by the black haired who suddenly came out from the house.

"What are you talking about both of you?" he asked as he looked at them. He didn't get an answer as he kept staring at them. Natsumi raised her head and moved it to where the black haired guy's stood and grinned.

"It's a secret…"

She grinned making Gray's sweat drops. Happy was watching Natsumi with accuracy trying to figure out what was happening to her. The Natsumi he knew back then wasn't acting like that and she changed into this. He wouldn't believe what Natsumi said because he knew her very well but this time was different. Natsumi was telling him that she was heartbroken but she is still smiling and that's the only thing he knew about her. She smiles when she is sad and never shows it. Happy moved his head to look at the black haired guy and gulped.

Is it Gray? Is he the one Natsumi loves? But then why did they break up? Maybe it would be right if Gray was the one who break up with her because he doesn't have the same feelings for her. But a year ago, Gray appeared that he was so in love with her and was going to sacrifice the life for her. So it's not Gray, it should be another person but who is it?

It was hard to forget and hard to focus in another thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

The pink haired girl got out from the bathroom. She used a towel that was wrapped around her neck for drying her hair. She just took a hot shower after returning from a tiring mission that made her so tired. She got out from the bathroom and started searching for the blue cat but found him nowhere. She walked to the living room and started to scan the place until her eyes fell on the paper that was put on the table. She frowned as she let go of the towel and walked to where the paper was. She held the paper and started to read.

' _Natsumi, I went with Charlie and Wendy to hang out a little, sorry for leaving you behind but I thought you might be tired.'_

The pink haired stared at the paper for a while and then threw it somewhere in the room and stretched her arms above her head yawning. 'Finally, I'm going to relax a little I don't remember the last time I got to rest alone like that.' she walked to her bedroom and jumped on her hammock putting both hands behind her head and closed her eyes smiling. She needed rest and she thought that staying the whole day in the house would let her get what she wants.

* * *

The girl turned off the fire as she grabbed the spoon tasting the soup. She smiled and then went to get a plate so she could put the soup in it. She was staying alone in the house and wanted to take a day off for herself. Actually, Natsumi didn't usually cook to anyone or even herself but now because she wanted to stay alone so she tried something new. She carried the plate outside the kitchen going to the living room putting it on the wooden table. She sat down on the chair and started to eat. While she was eating, she stared at the space thinking.

She was hopeless and she couldn't help being except that. She was taking a day off for herself but actually she was taking a day off for not seeing Lucas. She wanted to clear her head and wanted to take a rest from seeing him but no matter what she does she won't be able to clear her mind of him. She licked the spoon staring at the table. She wanted to be stronger than that so she can stand her pain more than that.

Later at the night, Natsumi stared out of the window realizing that the sky was raining and it seemed really heavy rain though. It seems like there's a person who made Juvia upset and it's apparently Gray. She sighed and looked back at the room. Her eyes fell on the clock to find it was already 9 o'clock and that made her worried. It was too late and Happy went out from the morning and didn't come back yet. She didn't even see him today and he didn't even think of coming back to look at her she stood up from her chair and went to the closet opening it and getting a black sweet shirt, new shorts and umbrella. She changed her clothes and looked at the window one last time sending chills down her spine.

She always hated the rain but never told anyone about that. Actually, she was afraid of it and in these rainy days, she always tries to stay together with people but today, it happened the opposite. She stayed all the day inside of the home and didn't want to see anybody and now she is going outside with her umbrella under the rain which she always hated. Natsumi shook her head and took a deep breath through her nose and grabbed the door's handle.

She was walking in the streets staring at the ground hiding under her umbrella. She was hearing the rain's drops sound hitting the flat ground and that really annoyed her. She stopped in the middle of the street listening to the people's voices.

"Oh God, I love rain so much."

"Let's play under the rain."

"This day reminds me of the first day we met."

"See how beautiful the rain is."

Natsumi's tears fell down in its own as she kept staring at the ground. Why? She asked herself this question. Why are her tears falling from her eyes? She stared helplessly at the ground not knowing what to do. Her umbrella covering her face from people's eyes who were surprised to see her frozen in her place. Yeah, that's right. She lost Igneel in a rainy day for around 8 years already. She became alone without the person that understands her. She became tough in order not to show her weak side. Natsumi's tears didn't want to stop from falling to the ground even though she tried hard to stop them. She started to take steps to the front in so she can go away from people's eyes but stopped when she realized that a pair of legs was in front of her not moving. The person's smell weren't appearing because of the strong smells the place had. She raised the umbrella and found the blonde staring at her with a single action. She opened her mouth to speak but the words didn't want to come out from her mouth.

"Natsumi…"

Again and again, her name was coming out from his mouth like a magic that could make her feel warm. She closed her mouth and hid her face under the umbrella and took a deep breath through her nose. She prayed that he couldn't see her tears.

"I was going to the guild." She said slowly walking slowly away from her. Lucas followed her and walked beside her.

"But you look unpleasant. Do you hate the rain?"

Natsumi suddenly stopped in her place as she kept hiding her face and made Lucas waiting for an answer from her. She took another deep breath through her mouth.

"I wouldn't have gone out from the home if I hated it." she answered removing the umbrella and looking at his eyes, her tears were already dried. She grabbed the umbrella's tighter as she kept staring at him while he was staring at her. Lucas was the one she was leaning on in the past. But now,… now it's different. He is not the same person and she isn't anymore.

She moved her body and started to walk again away from him as he didn't move an inch. He decided to let her go. He decided to let her walk away from him since she was trying to push him away from her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

The girl walked and the boy followed her both walking in silence. The more they wanted to get closer the more far they get from each other. Lucas at the girl's back as he gulped. He wants to hold her and comfort her because he knew that she was depressed of the rain but he couldn't. He was just watching her from far away. They finally reached the guild and entered inside.

"Oh, Natsumi and Lucas…" the white haired girl said as she waved her arm towards the both mages. The teens closed their umbrellas and started walking towards them while looking at them with silence.

"It's rare to find the both of you together these days, you know." The blue haired Juvia said as she turned her body to look at them.

"We just met." Natsumi answered and then started looking right and left scanning the guild searching for the blue exceed who wasn't shown at all.

"Did anyone of you see Happy?"

"He just went out with Wendy and Charle," the redhead answered waving the glass of bear. Natsumi frowned as she saw her holding the glass because she knew how dangerous the girl would turn after drinking this drink. She shook her head and decided to leave the place before anything happens to her.

"I will go then." she turned her body to meet the blonde's taller body in front of her. She raised her head slowly to look at his face and paused while having the redhead watching over them and she was already out of the world.

"Hmm, you two still acting jerks after all what happened." She said with voice enough to make the white haired girl to hear.

"Erza!"

The pink haired moved her head down and then started to walk away but before she could reach the door and escape, the titania called her name sending a shiver down her spine.

"Natsumi!"

She stopped and started shaking. She moved her head to look at her and she found that she was holding Lucas between her arms choking him. "H-Help!" he pleaded for help as he couldn't take a breath after being choked by the redhead.

"It's been awhile since the last time the four of us stayed together," she smirked and grabbed the black haired Gray's collar cloth. "Let's play a game!" All four of them prayed that something would happen and would make her forget what said so they can escape her grip.

* * *

The four sat on the ground staring nervously at the bottle that was spinning around over and over again praying to God that it wouldn't gesture him so they can escape the embarrassment questions.

"You guys know the rule I just put, -hic-" Erza said as she looked at her friends completely wasted. She smirked evilly, "Whoever won't tell the truth will drink this cup of alcohol." The girl laughed and they felt disgusted to be forced to drink and especially the pink haired girl who decided that she will never drink once again. And finally, the bottle stopped spinning gesturing at the blonde guy shocking him.

"Lucas~" the redhead called smirking.

"W-What?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" the redhead smirked as she looked at the flushed blonde mage who was surprised because of the question which came out from nowhere. He gulped and raised his head from the ground to look at her and then took a breath and decided to answer.

"Yes,"

"So you had your first kiss already…" the titania pouted as she looked at the ground. Natsumi looked at Lucas and didn't say anything even though her mind was bothering her to have many words inside of it but she never wanted to spell them. Lucas moved his head to look at her to realize that she was looking at him; she quickly moved her head elsewhere with a blush. Lucas's sweat dropped and then he stretched his arm out to spin the bottle.

"Gray," Lucas caught the other guy's attention to force his head towards him.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Juvia?" he asked with a serious tone. Gray's sweat dropped.

"What kind of question is that?!" Gray asked screaming at the blonde.

"You have to answer or else –hic- you will drink." Erza said as she shoved the cup in Gray's face. Gray didn't know what to do, he didn't want to answer and he didn't want to be forced to drink in a time like that. He gulped and stretched his arm out and grabbed the cup and drink it in a once. He took around 4 seconds and then let go of the glass hitting the ground. He stretched his arm out and made the bottle spins.

"Erza, I want you to tell me how much you like Jellal." Gray smirked and laughed thinking he's gonna be great because he is embarrassing the mighty titania but what he didn't know that the redhead was already wasted and she was completely drunk to think about his question.

"A lot, a lot –hic-" Gray and the rest blushed at what she said. Because of the alcohol you can get information that people will never say when they are sober. She grabbed the bottle and started spinning it once again.

Natsumi didn't feel alright while sitting here with her friends because her eyes was always falling at the window realizing that the rain was still pouring. How annoying?! She hated it. Rain made her feel nervous even when she was with her friends. She just hated hearing the sounds of the rain drops on the ground and wanted it to stop.

"Natsumi, Natsumi!" the girl quickly moved her head back to where her friends where, sweat dropping from her face.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?" the redhead asked as she felt annoyed being ignored.

"N-Nothing."

Lucas looked at her and then looked at the window that the rain was still pouring. Apparently, she hated the rain.

"So Natsumi, you never dated a guy before?" Erza asked smirking. Natsumi frowned at the question.

"I think you already know the question. Yes."

"Really? Who?"

"It's me idiot, you forget to quickly." Gray said as he felt her weird.

"Ah," Erza hit her forehead disappointed in herself. "I missed a chance to ask a question."

That was Natsumi's turn to spin and it gestured at Lucas. She stared at the bottle and then raised her head to look at the blonde who was staring at her waiting her to ask. She didn't know what to ask because she didn't have anything to say to him and didn't even bother to think but suddenly a question that came to her mind without even thinking of it, she spoke too quickly.

"Are we really friends?"

A moment of silence from all the people in the room spread. The blonde kept his gaze on the pink haired girl. He actually didn't know what to say, is there an answer to this question originally? He moved his head down not knowing what he is happening to him, he stretched his arm out to grasp on the bear's cup and started drinking it silently.

Natsumi didn't talk back, she just looked at the ground knowing that the answer is 'no'. This answer might be a very happily answer to most of people but she wasn't happy at all. Why would she be happy when she is hurt? Why? Lucas didn't do anything to her except hurting her and now she knew that he did not think of her as a friend. This is getting more and more complicated. Gray knew what was going on with them but preferred not to ask about it because he kinda knew how complicated it's going on between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10

"Erza," Lucas spun the bottle and it gestured the redhead. "Did you ever think of dating some guy in the guild?"

"No, no they are all weird."

"You are insulting us!" Gray said as he looked at her. She ignored him and went to the bottle already.

"Lucas," she called his name out and he looked at her. It was a coincidence for the one who asked to get asked from the same person. "… What did Natsumi mean about being friends?" Silence spread in the room. Lucas kept staring at the redhead while Natsumi was staring at the ground knowing how hard is getting to hear something like that coming out from her and she was the one who was advising her in the past. While Gray was thinking of a way to tell her that she has to stop asking this question.

"You didn't answer… -hic-"

Lucas took a deep breath and stretched his arm out and drank another cup ignoring the redhead as she felt angry because of what he did.

"Tch…" she crossed her arms watching the mage spins the bottle. It went to Gray…

Later, the three mages Erza, Gray and Lucas were completely drunk swaying while spinning the bottle. But Natsumi was lucky to not get asked embarrassment questions and she didn't drink that much as they did. For Erza who was telling the truth in her answers was entertaining herself with drinking more so she got herself drunk more. And now, it was her turn to spin the bottle again and it gestured the poor girl.

"Natsumi~" she called her name out catching the girl's attention. Natsumi looked at her with a frown hoping not to get mixed up with weird stuff.

"What?"

"Why are you so stubborn about being with Lucas? He really loves you… he really does. –hic-"

Natsumi's eyes widened as she kept looking at her and then she heard a laugh coming from the boy's mouth.

"You are right Erza, I really do –hic- but she never listens." Lucas said looking at the redhead and then moved his body to look at the shorter mage female. Natsumi moved her head to the ground as she kept listening to both of them.

"Stop annoying Natsumi guys –hic-" the black haired ice mage said as he sat on his knees frowning at them getting laughter from the blonde.

"So you still love her Gray? You lied to me the other day." Erza grabbed Gray's collar cloth.

"I don't love her! I hate her!"

"You... hate her! -hic-" the blonde said as he moved to where the mages stood as he kept looking at both of them.

"Yeah, while I loved her so much,... she loved only you! -hic-" the black haired let go of Erza's collar as he grabbed Lucas's one. "You were the reason of our break up!"

After fighting together, Erza and Gray lost conscious and Lucas kept looking at them.

That was really shocking for Natsumi who was trying to control her feelings over something like that because they were drunk but the problem that, they are telling the truth. Erza always wanted to tell her these words but didn't want to hurt her. Lucas loves her but he can't tell her because she was so angry at him and never gave him the chance to express himself. And Gray, he hates her because he loved her in the past while she didn't give him what she wanted. She knew that was all her fault being stubborn and bad friend. It was all her fault because she always escapes and she wishes to disappear so they won't gets hurt because of her. Natsumi's tears fell down on its own because she couldn't hold them anymore. She wanted to hide from her. She wants to be forgotten, she wants to disappear.

Lucas caught a glimpse of her tears and spun his body to look at her face to realize that she is crying and without a second of thought. He held her to his chest and hugged her tightly. Natsumi was speechless and helpless. She couldn't neither hold him nor stop her tears.

"I might be drunk… and I might not remember what I said when I wake up." He took a deep breath through his nose inhaling her smell as he moved his head closer to hers. "But I'll definitely remember this warm embrace I got from you."

Yeah, that's right. She was hurt and she was hurting them. But what should she do so they won't be hurt? She doesn't want to hurt her friends nor hurt Lucas. He was precious to her even though he was neither her friend nor her lover.

Lucas let go of her and stared into her eyes trying to force his eyes open. She looked down at his chest placing both hands on it and trying to push him away. But he didn't let go of her as he kept wrapping his arms around of her waist. He loved her so much even when he was drunk. He loved her so much that he was seeing her as the best girl in the world. He loved her so much that he could see her in between million people.

Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips against her right cheek making her eyes widen. He broke the kiss and fell down unconscious as he started snoring. But the girl kept staring at the space not knowing what did happen to her. Lucas kissed her, he just kissed her. Natsumi pressed her fingers on her cheek.

She looked down at her legs and blushed more. 'Why did he do that anyway? He won't remember when he wakes up?'

Natsumi sighed and looked at her friends. It won't change the fact that she is still thinking the same. She wants to disappear for awhile so her friends will be good without her. She took a deep breath and started walking to the house's door. An s-class job will be okay for her to disappear for awhile. She needs to push herself so she won't to be thinking about the same thing.

The dragon slayer went to the guild confirmed a mission of 2 weeks and then went to her house packing her things. After finishing packing things she sat down on her hammock swinging it a little. This decision is gonna be hard for her but a little while will be alright even when she can't stay away from her friends and even Happy but she won't be able to wait to see him as she will leave him a letter only.

She hopes her life will get better.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

The blonde woke up groaning from the headache he felt. He keeps drinking and ends up feeling this horrible headache and in a bad mood because of it. He sat up to find himself sleeping on the ground; he yawned and scanned the room to find that the both the redhead girl and the black haired boy were sleeping in some place inside of the room. 'What exactly happened the last night?' the last thing he remembers that Erza dragged them to play some stupid game and he doesn't remember the rest. Lucas rubbed his head feeling how heavy his head felt. He then stood up as he tried to keep his balance and started walking towards the bathroom leaving the mages sleeping in his living room. He opened the tap and stared at the water rushing down. He was still half sleep so he wasn't fully aware of what's happening around him. He got drunk and doesn't remember at all.

He stretched his arm put his hand under the water but suddenly remembered the pink haired girl who was with them yesterday and he didn't even caught a glimpse of her. Yeah, you are right. The water reminded him of Natsumi because she hated the rain. He brought his hand back and looked at the left side of him. He turned off the tap and went out of the bathroom. He started looking right and left to search for her but couldn't find her. He went to the kitchen hoping that she is there cooking or something like that but couldn't find her. His sweat dropped as he gulped. If she was with them last night why would she have gone by now. He decided to forget it for now guessing that she left to go home or something as he returned to the bathroom washing his face and taking a shower.

When the blonde finished taking his shower, he wore his clothes and went out of the bathroom going to the living room to realize that the mages woke up waiting for him to get out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Lucas," the redhead greeted waving her hand towards him a little nervous.

"Hi guys." He waved his hand back as he reached his desk and sat down on the chair in front of it. He looked back at them and remained silent.

"I think I made a lot of mess yesterday but I don't remember what I did." the girl frowned at what she said and then looked at both her friends who were disappointed too. "Do you remember anything Lucas?"

"Actually, I feel that a very a huge gap inside of my mind." He answered.

"I…" Gray spoke catching their attention. "I think we did a very bad thing but I can't remember what it is." Gray was looking at the ground and in the last thing; he raised his head to look at the titania to find a frown drawn on her face.

"We might found out later, where's Natsumi anyway?" Erza asked as she stared at the blonde.

"I didn't find her when I woke up. I think she woke up and left early." Lucas answered.

"That's pretty weird." The black haired ice mage said as he looked down at the ground. There was really something happened yesterday and he doesn't know what's it. He feels that it's somehow related to Natsumi and he doesn't know the reason.

"Is that so?"

* * *

The blonde Lucas entered the guild from its door scanning the guild right and left. He was so confused this day, he found Natsumi nowhere and he wanted to remember what happened the last day but he can't. He feels that there is something missing but he can't find it. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like to be forced into the drink and then he became unable to remember a thing. He reached the bar and greeted the white haired with a smile as he received a one.

"Lucas! You were able to get out of Erza's hands alive." She mocked as she stretched her arms to rest on the table. Lucas's sweat dropped as he sat down in front of her.

"I really don't remember a lot about yesterday but all I can recall that Erza was about to kill us. She forced us to drink as well!"

"Oh, how poor you are!" Mira said as she rested her hands on her cheeks. "But it's actually a little strange that Natsumi left while you were still together." That caught Lucas's attention as he moved his head to where the white haired stood with an opening mouth.

"Really? I didn't see her leaving though."

"Yeah, she came to the guild and took an s-class mage job for a month and went to her home packing."

"An s-class what?!"

"She didn't tell you?" Mira asked surprised remembering what happened the last night when the pink haired girl came taking the job quest.

"No! Why would Natsumi take such a job and leave without telling us about it?!" Lucas asked shocked about what he just heard.

"That's really weird. I thought she told you and what made her go without even telling you guys." Mira answered as she started to imagine things that could have happened making the pink haired leave. "Did you have a fight?"

"No! I don't even remember when she left yesterday." Lucas looked down at the wooden table trying harder to remember what the hell happened the other day but whenever e tries to do so, his mind goes black.

"Mira, Natsumi left…" the blue little cat interrupted holding a small piece of paper and walking towards the adults. Lucas turned his body to look at the blue exceed and found that piece of paper, he grabbed it and started reading.

"Happy sorry about leaving like that but actually I needed to leave in this mission as fast as possible. I can't tell you any details in the right moment… see you soon buddy."

And with that, Natsumi finished her message to Happy who didn't know what was going on and why did she leave like that? He raised his head to look at the white haired girl with a query face. Mira was confused because everyone was asking her and she didn't know anything all she recall from yesterday's night that Natsumi started searching for a job in the s-class board and she gave it to her so she could get her sign and she couldn't even ask her if she was going alone or with anyone because Natsumi said that she has to go because she was busy.

"Guys calm down, I really don't know what's happening and I don't know why did Natsumi leave?" Mira said trying to calm them down.

"What did I just hear?" Erza and Gray came into the conversation with a questionable face which was surprised of what they heard. Natsumi was spending the day before with them so what's making her disappear now.

"Natsumi went in 1 month mission yesterday and we don't know the reason." Lucas stated not even glancing at the two. Erza's eyes widened as Gray's ones did too.

"Why would she do that?" Erza asked looking at Mira.

"Yes! And what about being one team?!" this was Gray's turn to say.

"I don't know about anything." Mira spoke looking at the mages. "You can wait for her to come back and ask her."

"I'm not waiting for her to come back, I'm going now to see her… which city did she go to?" Erza said.

"Yeah, I will too." Gray told them.

"What are you saying Erza? Did you forget that the s-class mage exam is in the end of this month we will be having meetings with the master next days. And you two Gray… your chance is great to enter the exam this year so don't lose it!" Gray's sweat dropped as he heard those words coming out from the demon herself. He sighed as he rubbed his head sinking his fingers through his hair. He completely forgot about the exam and now they reminded him about it even though he promised to be an s-class mage this year and won't let Natsumi win on him.

Lucas looked down at the table not knowing what to do about it. He was helpless and his mind keeps telling him that he did a horrible thing yesterday that made Natsumi leave like that. He wishes he can know what happened the other day and be able to remember whether he did bad thing or not. And suddenly a flashback came into his mind reminding him. He shoot his eyes wide.

'Tears…? Natsumi's… tears?'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

'Tears…? Natsumi's… tears?"

"Lucas, Lucas…" the blonde suddenly looked at the white haired girl who was calling his name. He gulped as he widened his eyes not knowing what's happening around him. He saw a vision of Natsumi crying and he doesn't know if that it was true or not. "What's wrong with you?"

Lucas didn't answer as he looked down at the wooden table trying to force his mind to remember the rest but he couldn't. He raised his head back to look at her and shook his head feeling hopeless because he wasn't able to remember. He shook his head giving up as he stood up from his place not looking at the barmaid.

"Lucas?"

"Mira-san..., tell me where did Natsumi go?"

* * *

The blonde Lucas started looking at the map in his hands as he started to draw some line. The train that he should take was going named oak town and it was far from where fairy tail was. He needed at least two days in order to reach there. There would be changing in trains as well. He started to draw lines between the city and fairy tail and realized that sabertooth was in between. As he remembers, Natsumi and Sting were friends and she might go to them and stay. He should hurry up if he wanted to catch her.

He folded the map and moved his body to walk but stopped when the blue cat stopped him and stood before him.

"Lucas,"

"What do you want Happy?"

"... Let me go with you..."

Lucas didn't answer immediately but he kept looking at the eyes of the blue exceed to realize those worried eyes that stared at him. He was very worried about his friend and didn't know what to do. She looked very sad and he didn't know how to make her happy. She was his friend and family but he just couldn't comfort her with anything while she held inside of her and never talked.

"Happy, I... I have things to do with Natsumi and I can't take you."

"If you didn't I might go alone!" Happy yelled in back as he glared at the blonde making him look to the other direction and take a breath letting out a sigh. He moved his head back to look at him and spoke.

"Look Happy, I know you are dead worried about Natsumi but you can't just leave the guild like that, remember?"

"I know but, she didn't even face me when she left... I believe that there was something bothering her!" that caught Lucas's attention, he knew it. There was something bothering her... but what was it?!

"Something...?"

"Yeah, Natsumi is hurt... she needed someone to comfort her but she endured the pain herself." the blue cat said while he was looking down at the ground. He raised his head to look at him in a sad look. "The year you weren't here, she suffered in missions to forget her heart's pain until she broke her bones. She was about to die and no one realized it...!"

Lucas's heart was hurting him more now. He was the reason of everything that happened to her. The bad, the hurt and the depression that he caused her wasn't normal at all. The only thing he wishes for that if he could go back in time to prevent these things to happen. The idea of her suffering because of him, he hated it so much and wanted to change it but he couldn't. He didn't know how to do it.

"Are you going to take me?"

"... You have to stay here. I believe that Natsumi doesn't want anyone to see her like that. You have to respect her decision."

Happy's eyes widened at what he said. Lucas was right. He has to respect Natsumi's decision and be away when she didn't want anyone around and has to be with her when she needs him.

"Then, what about you?"

"I... I have to settle things together with Natsumi that nobody else can settle."

* * *

Lucas looked at the train as she he took a deep breath through his mouth and let it go with a sigh. He wanted to know what is happening and why Natsumi left without talking. From what he heard from Mira, she came to the guild at 11:30 and took a mission of s-class's and left to get her bags packed. He doesn't understand why she would do something like that. He believes that she did that because she didn't want to be a part of the exam at the end of the month and she knew it was in that time.

And now, he knows that he really did something really bad making her run away but his stupid mind doesn't want to remember. When he told them about that he wanted to go to find her, they argued with him about the exam and that he has to stay to take it but he just told them that he doesn't care about it. He doesn't care about becoming an s-class wizard.

Lucas hoped inside of the train as he started to search for a place to sit in. The city that Natsumi went to was a little far from Magnolia and needs switching trains for two times. So, he guesses that she didn't reach already since that she didn't reach there yet. He whined as he felt that this trip might take two days or though to reach there. In a second of thought, he started thinking who he would go there. He sighed and looked to the other direction trying to change what he is thinking about since he won't be able to take back his steps now. The only thing he wanted to think about was Natsumi and only her.

* * *

The pink haired hoped out of th train as she held her bag close to her. She was feeling a little sic but since the train stopped minutes ago, she is a little fine now. The pink haired girl had her hair tied up into a bun and her bangs were up in clips. She wasn't in the mood for letting her hair for in her shoulders or feel her bangs on her face. Actually, she wasn't in a good mood and when she turns this version, she moves her hair up so she won't feel it. The girl sighed as she tightened the bag's on her back as she started walking away.

Her mission was for guarding a very expensive diamond. She didn't care about the meaning of the mission as much she cared about staying away for the moment. She packed a very large bag for it. The people that sent the mission wanted a very loyal person and a very strong person so he could fight the thieves that will target the diamond.

The diamond was inside of a building and she has to protect it from stealing. And when the month ends, they will take it out of the oak town so they could sell it in auction. This work will be for her and for some other mages from different guilds and they have to stay awake for several days. This was a very hard mission that she might fall down sick but she just wants to do anything that will make her forget what she went through the last few days.

She sighed as she got out of the train station stretching her arms out above her head. She reached a little late because when she asked about a train leaving to the next city, they said that it already left and so she has to wait until the next train is up. She has to wait for severla hours though.

She can go to a restaurant or something to eat because she was really hungry and then she might find herself a room in a hotel. Natsumi went to the nearst hotel she was able to find as she entered. That restaurant suddenly reminded her about the day she drank in and lost control as she was about to hit the waiter. She frowned at that memory as she ignored it. Not only she remembered that, she also remembered that she was in pay for Lucas and he was the one who helped her out.

She sat down on the chair of the nearst table and waited for the waiter. She put her bags next to her as she waited. Suddenly she heard a sound calling over her name and she was surprised that there would be actually someone that knows her in this place. She raised her head to look at him and realized that it was Sting the waiter. From his clothes he wore, he was the waiter.

"Natsumi-san, what a great coincedance!" he said as he moved to where she sat. He knew that it was actually her even when she had done a very different hair do from what people always saw her. She forced a smile and looked into his eyes.

"Can I have the menu, Sting?"

Sting gave her the menu and waited until she ordered. She didn't order that much of food though she was very hungry. What Sting really wanted that moment, to leave his work and go chat with her but he couldn't.

"Where's the rest of your team? I can't even see Happy with you."

"I'm by myself, as you see."

"Ah,..." Sting then smiled and looked at her again. "You seem to be in a bad mood." he said catching her attention to look at him.

"Hmm? How can you tell?"

"Well, I know a lot about you, Natsumi-san."

"Really?" Natsumi laughed mocking. "What do you know about me?"

He didn't answer immediatelly, he sat down first. "I know that you seem to be a very harsh person but you are so different from the inside. She smiled at what he said. He was really right about what he said. He knows what dwells inside of her and knows what really inside of her heart from what she looks from the inside. She moved her eyes to look at him agai.

"What else do you know about me?"

"I know that you have a very white clean heart. A very beautiful person from both outside and inside."

She wasn't really happy to hear something like that because she was feeling a little down since she became like that. At first, she was harsh and prevented people to know the real her and now, everybody can see her true real self. The way she laugh, the way she cry... it was opened to everyone. Natsumi hated to be the subject of the people talk that's why she hid her true self. One day, after all the things was opened to people, she hated herself so much to be like that.

"I'm glad to hear that from you." she looked down at the table as she didn't want to hear anymore.

"I didn't say that for you to be upset."

"I told you that I'm glad!" she yelled.

"... Your eyes are betraying you..."

'... Tears.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13

'Tears...'

"You might hate yourself for showing people your true self but," he paused looking into her eyes that stared at him with sharp eyes trying to deny all what he was saying but of course, her tears betrayed her. "Hiding your feelings is not gonna be a solution."

Natsumi was about to explode because of what he said. What does he know about her to say something like that? What does he understand about her inside to say that? The most painful thing that doesn't want to admit was that he was telling the truth and she couldn't deny it. The painful thing was that he was telling her that not one of her guild mates. The pink haired girl wiped her tears that had fallen down on her cheeks then she kept staring at the table.

"You might love a person and hide your feelings from him but you might regret doing this later." She was hearing what he says but she didn't want to change her reaction. "So if you have something towards someone, you should just go and tell him no matter what."

His words were right. Natsumi really wanted to do that. To go and tell Lucas about her true feelings but, Sting already said it. It was already too late and she regrets it already. She was too late and Lucas was too late. If they understood each other at first, things like that wouldn't have happened at all. Natsumi moved her head to look at the blonde guy and forced a smile on her lips.

"What a great lecture, Sting-kun." She said wiping away the rest of her tears. "You really moved me and brought tears to my eyes."

Sting didn't say anything as he kept staring at her helplessly. He wanted to say another thing but seeing her like that didn't let him say anything. Something was wrong with her and he doesn't know what it was. Something deep inside of her heart made her cry when she heard his words. Something was hurting her heart and she just pretended like it was nothing.

"Would you please bring me food already, I'm so hungry."

Hearing Sting's words really moved her heart and made her cry as well. Something really broke her inside made her explode. But, it didn't reach the point that touches the spot that could force her to spell everything and that's what she wanted exactly. She didn't want to a person who cries and tells people about her own weakness. She never wanted to though.

"Here, eat up"

She ate as fast as she was able to so she could run away before he could lecture her once more. She didn't want to be discovered by people though.

"I'm leaving," she said and waved her hand to the blonde.

"Where are you going?!"

"I guess I should search for the nearest hotel here because I'm really tired."

* * *

The pink haired tossed her things on the ground as she jumped on top of the bed that was in front of her. She was really tired of nothing. Her body was really hurting her these days and she doesn't know the reason. Maybe it's because of the negative energy she had because of her mood. She starts to hate her life and wants to get rid of her memories as much as she can.

Natsumi took a deep breath as she let it out a sigh. She opened her closed eyes to stare at the ceiling. She decided to stay in a hotel until the next train be ready. She just doesn't know what the use of that is but she is just following her own rules. She doesn't want to stay outside or wander around the city for too long and in the same time she was tired and she also thinks that she is sick. It seems that she stayed with Gray for such a long time and caught a cold because of his icy body.

She looked like a little child lying in the bed. She missed a lot of people but slept while concealing of herself. She missed Igneel so much. Igneel who was visiting her dreams every night telling her that she is gonna be fine but wakes up with more negative energy because she misses him more. She misses Lucas who she never held close to her. Even when she is a fire dragon mage, she still felt different warmth around him didn't feel through her power. He was the source of her power and never let her feel safety. She misses herself. She misses her smile. She misses her active self. She misses her past. She misses everything that relates to her life before the blonde interrupt.

While she was thinking of what's wrong with her, she fell asleep.

* * *

Later at the night, Lucas stretched his arms above his head as he looked at the city before him. He just got out from the station and heading out to the city. He had just arrived the city that had sabertooth inside of it and asked for the next journey to the next city and the answer was that it's after two hours. He was smart and asked if there were a journey this morning and they told him no. That's why he concluded that Natsumi was still in the city and didn't leave.

It will be a hard thing for him to search for in such a huge city and he doesn't even know how to do so. He walked in the streets as he kept looking right and left. It wasn't his first time to visit this city but every time he comes to it, he forgets about the places he had once visited.

Once, he stopped as his eyes fell on a restaurant. He saw a flash of a blonde hair inside of the place. It was Sting that he had once seen. Is it ok if he asked him about her? He doesn't really know if he really knows anything or not but, why don't he give it a try?

The blonde walked inside of the place standing in the front. He exhaled the carbon dioxide and waited for him to focus on the new customer.

"Umm," the man said as he moved his head to look at the person who came.

"I'm Lucas, you remember me?"

"Ah, yeah I do remember you but sorry I couldn't recall your name." the blonde smiled nervously as he looked at the other blonde. Lucas didn't really react on what he said as he looked down for a minute and then raised his head to look at him. "It there something wrong?"

"Actually, I'm searching for Natsumi. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, I saw her this morning. She came to eat in the restaurant but left."

Lucas felt happy because of what he heard. It wasn't really that hard for him to find her even though when he felt it was the hardest thing to do.

"And where is she now?"

"She is in a hotel near this restaurant."

"Where?" Lucas was confused. As he remembers, there were a lot of hotels in this area and he is not going in every hotel. "Where is she?"

"I really have no idea Lucas-san. She said she is going to the nearest hotel because she is tired." She is tired but tired of what? Lucas whined because he is already tired of the Tom & Jerry game and he can't on playing it anymore. Natsumi was really making him crazy and he had already enough.

"Then where's the nearest hotel?"

While they were searching for the nearest hotel, the rain started pouring the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

Natsumi checked out from the hotel as she paid the room's money after getting enough sleep. She was ready for her new journey, she slept well. Actually, she slept for more than 5 hours because the night had already come and she doesn't know how she slept for such a long time without feeling anything. She doesn't get the idea of it but she heard Mira once saying that people who are sick and tired sleeps without feeling the time runs. She sighed as she put down the red wallet on the table as she started to sign on a paper that was brought to her.

"Natsumi!"

Natsumi quickly moved her head to look at the voice's source to be surprised of the blonde man staring at her. He was staring at her silently as he watched her surprised reaction not knowing why he came here.

"Lucas!"

"I finally found you." The blonde said as he started walking silently to her with no reaction on his face. Natsumi was actually confused of what she was hearing. He found her? Why is he searching for her in the first place? She put the ben on the table and kept staring at him waiting for him to talk. The blonde didn't talk as he kept staring at her losing the courage to ask what he wanted to ask. She moved her eyes to look at the ground feeling hopeless about this conversation and sighed.

"I don't know why you are here but, I know that I need to catch the train." She said as she started to walk away from the blonde who was staring helplessly at her. She passed by him and he couldn't tell her to stop until he hurried to grab her arm turning her body to his direction.

"Y-You really want to know why I am here." Lucas said as he looked into her eyes. She looked at him and didn't say anything waiting for him to let go of her arm. When he didn't, she harshly pulled it away.

"I don't want to know." She wasn't ready for another pain. She knew that he came bringing her pain and only pain. Staring at him was hurting her heart and she is not ready for it or want it anymore.

"Natsumi,"

"You can talk later but, I don't want to hear you now."

"What's wrong with you?!" He yelled at her as he saw her cold eyes. Natsumi didn't answer as she kept staring at his face ignoring meeting his eyes. "You always ignore me and when I talk to you, you run away!"

"You say what's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you? You said to stay friends and I listened to your words and now you are fighting with me and not in a friendly way!"

"Friends? You think this how friends act…?" Natsumi's eyes suddenly started moving right and left to realize that people were actually were gazing at them. She gulped and looked down at the ground. Lucas stayed silent for a moment and then decided to open his mouth to talk again,  
"Y-You were crying that night…"

The pink haired girl's eyes widened at what he was saying. He actually does remember that she was crying. She raised her head slowly to look at his face and found that meaningful reaction.

"Natsumi," he called her name. Her name that was tearing his heart coming out from his mouth while didn't make different coming out from others' mouths. Her heart started to hurt again once he looked at her with those meaningful eyes. "What am I to you?"

He was her life. Her light, her happiness, her smile, her matter, her concern, her worry, her oxygen, her carbon dioxide, her pain, her disaster, her trouble, her tears… her everything. And now he asks 'What am I to you?' She can't answer him what he is to her. She could've answered a year ago but she can't do it anymore. She doesn't have the courage to continue this.

Natsumi exhaled as she stared at the ground for a moment as her hair covered her half face. She is tired of this tiring relationship and she can't do it anymore. She wants him to spare her life and let go of her. She wants to forget about him. She doesn't want to look at his face anymore. His love was an amazing thing to feel but, she can't do it anymore. She can't bear that pain that made her weak and helpless. She doesn't want to act and lie anymore.

"You… are nothing." Slowly, the girl left him staring at the space. She said that she was nothing to her and she was still lying. But, she thought that it might be the last lie to tell. It should be so because she can't keep on going anymore.

Lucas became confused between her tears that he saw and the cold side she met him with now and he just can't understand what's going on with her. But the only thing he knows that his inside is burning from the pain.

"Excuse me, mister."

* * *

The rain was pouring above her head and she didn't bother it at all, like it was something normal to her who hated the rain. She didn't want to think about anything anymore. She doesn't to feel that hurting feelings inside of her heart anymore and she doesn't want to cry anymore. She was doing all this because she wanted to push him away from her but he really didn't want to be pushed away.

She reached the train station and was told that the trains are on break because the rain and she has to wait until the weather better. She just checked out from the hotel and she can't really stay out in this weather. Natsumi moved her bag to search for her wallet and realized it wasn't there. Natsumi kept on searching but actually found nothing. She was helpless; she also can't remember where she left it. Her head also were hurting her from thinking and she wanted to rest. She walked of the station heading to the forest.

At least, she has to find a place where she can stay until the weather gets better.

The girl started walking and walking as the rain kept pouring above her head. Today was really her unlucky day. Everything she doesn't like happened to her and now, she is walking in a street without it ends like it was the longest street she had ever walked in.

Finally, Natsumi reached the forest that was after the city after walking around half an hour or though. She was tired of walking but her legs kept on moving, like they were getting rid of the sadness and the anger by moving. She couldn't control herself that time and kept on walking. Suddenly, she found herself above a valley. She walked to the top of it and rested her hand on a tree beside of it. And because she was sad, she remembered a sad memory. She remembered crying above a valley while the redhead comforted her. One tear escaped her eyes as it got mixed with the rain.

Without feeling it, the rain got harder as it started destroying the ground Natsumi stood on without her realization. The ground kinda thin that's why it became in seconds. Seconds later, the top of the valley fell off to the ground taking Natsumi with it.

The pink haired became shocked in a second but couldn't grab on anything as she fell off the valley hitting the ground real hard.

"GAHH!"

Cuts became in everywhere of her body as the blood started coming out of the wounds. The girl became shocked looking at the sky that was real gray. She didn't believe what just happened like the valley waited her to come in order to fall down. Now, she was helpless unable to move a finger or move an inch. She gulped as she tried to push her body to stand up and every time she does that, she falls down once again. Not to mention that her left leg and left arm were hurting like hell. It seems like they were broken. She took a deep breath as she tried to turn her body to lie down on her belly ignoring touching the pained parts.

She started to crawl on the ground like a turtle trying to reach the tree to take as a shelter from the rain. When she reached under the tree, she realized that there was a cave inside of the mountain and she thought that she has to reach there before her condition gets worse.

* * *

Lucas looked down on the wallet he held. This wallet was red, the same color as Natsumi's one. He took a deep breath though his nose and sighed. Natsumi was arguing with him and ended up leaving her wallet behind in the hotel she stayed in. She forgot about it after arguing with the blonde as she left and he doesn't know where she is now.

Apparently, she doesn't have money to travel with so she may come back to take her wallet but the wallet now with him and she doesn't seem that she is coming back anymore. Lucas looked up at the gray sky. I forgot to mention that he was sitting at a café. He is wondering what do Natsumi do right now? Did she go back to the hotel? She doesn't have money to pay then where did she go? Even though he was worried about her but, his heart was hurting of what she said moments ago. He wants to go give her wallet but he is afraid of her reaction. He let out another sigh as he kept looking at the rain drops.

He knew that she hated rain so much so he guess that she is hiding somewhere in the forest.

"Lucas-san." He moved his head to look at the blonde who was calling him. He looked at Sting and didn't say anything as he kept waiting for him to talk first.

"Natsumi-san didn't leave the city." He said making Lucas nodding slowly at what he heard. Sting got astonished that he actually knew that she didn't leave the place. "How did you know?" Lucas moved his body to rest his back on the chair grabbing the red wallet waving it in front of the blonde's face.

"This," the blonde haired guy said. "This is Natsumi's, without it she can't leave the city."

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that the train stations stops when it's raining and I smell her smell coming from a forest."

"A forest?"

"I guess she has found out that she doesn't have her own wallet."

Lucas paused looking at the wooden table and looking at the hot coffee that was in the mug.

"We should go and get her back, she doesn't have money and she might get cold." The blonde said worriedly as he started to think about the pink haired girl.

"Cold," the other blonde said smirking. "Dragon slayers don't get sick." He said as he laughed at what Sting said.

"We do get sick! I swear we do." Sting said as he looked at the blonde who was making him angry. "Also it seems like Natsumi-san caught one already, she wasn't acting in her full power today." Lucas's eyes widened at what he heard. She wasn't on her full power, is that why she was acting all weak when he grabbed her arm and didn't let go of her. That's right she threw his arm away harshly but it was after some tries she failed in.

"R-Really?!"

.

.

.

 **Well, I guess that you all got really bored of how long the story became and I feel like you want to hit me. But my dear fans, I can't just stop my mind in thinking of things to this story. My mind keeps bothering me of thoughts in this story not the other story. I love this story so much and I feel like I published it since I was little child back then when I was still 17.**

 **It feels like I'm getting old and I still haven't complete this story.**

 **As much as I love this story but I'm sure that it's already enough for me to continue the third year publishing it. The end is near guys but don't ask me when is it because I'm not sure yet.**

 **I want to thank all of you of bearing with the three years or even less but because of your support, I was able to reach this point.**

 **Thank you all, love you.**

 **Sayonara.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15

Natsumi took a deep breath through her mouth as she let it out slowly. She winced in pain as she laid down her body on the ground breathing heavily. The girl was very sick. Her face looked really pale and white. Her lips were white and dry and her body was sweating all over. She brought her head to the back and grabbed her shirt tightly as she let go of carbon dioxide. She was alone in a cave and had no one around her to help out.

Yeah, she left in a mission by herself to stay away from people but suddenly, she needs them. She tried to stay away from people especially the blonde who whenever she sees, she gets sad. She wanted to stay away from her friends who were blaming her for her change but they didn't know that she was originally like that and her old character was only a pretending. And now, she is dying because of what she is doing to herself.

The pink haired girl felt really cold and couldn't use her magic to warm herself out. Her body was really numb and couldn't move a finger without wincing in pain. And if anyone touches her would burn himself. And that's how it looks like when the fire dragon slayer gets sick. Also, just an hour ago, she fell off a valley and got badly hurt.

She moved her head slowly to look out of the cave to realize that the rain was falling really hard on the ground. This day was really unlucky for her. She felt like dying, she is dying with a lot of regrets and goals she couldn't achieve. The first tear fell down on her cheek as she stared at the rain she hated the most. In a whim, she felt so weak and helpless to do a thing. She couldn't find Igneel she had searched for such a long time. She couldn't live a perfect love story with the one she loves. She couldn't live her life the way she had always wished and now, she is dying without even living a life. Her tears kept pouring like a rain she hated so much.

She took a deep breath through her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut and conceal the groan inside of her. Is this really the last of her life? She doesn't want to die. She had lived in pain and never was happy from the bottom of her heart. She was so tired and so sleepy, she thought if she slept now she might not get to wake up. But sleeping was so strong trying to defeat her. She moved her eyes slowly as they started closing with itself. Before it closes, she saw a flash of long blonde hair coming to her.

"Lu…cas…"

'I'm imaging… I pushed him away from me and… he will never think to come back again.'

* * *

The pink haired girl opened her eyes full wide to meet a white ceiling. Wait what? How come? Was her becoming sick or falling off the valley was a dream? She was actually feeling a little better now but she couldn't move her body at all. She realized that both of her leg and arm was wrapped in bandage and gypsum and they were really heavy. The only thing she wants to know now that where she is and who brought her here. She snapped her head towards the door's direction when she heard its click.

The blonde Sting came into the room and smiled when he saw her awake.

"Natsumi-san."

She was sure that when she saw a flash of blonde hair was Lucas's, did she mistook Lucas's for Sting's?

"You really made me so worried, you horrible girl!"

"What… happened?" her voice was still weak and didn't want to come out. Sting sat down on a chair besides her as he took a deep breath through his mouth as he let it out with a sigh and stared at her.

"You don't know what happened? You pushed your body to a limit that it couldn't bear it that's why you are here." She actually didn't understand what he was saying but what she got from what he said that she did a very dangerous thing to her body. "The doctor said that if we were a little late, you could have died already." That's a horrible way to tell a story but, it's the truth and she has to face it no matter what she thinks of.

Natsumi moved her head as she looked down thinking of the blonde haired guy leaving the other blonde talks by himself and not focusing in what he was saying.

"Natsumi-san!" she suddenly snapped her head to look at him with wide eyes. Apparently now, she is ignoring him and that really annoyed him. "You also don't focus on what I'm saying, Natsumi-san you're the worst!"

"I'm sorry, Sting. I'm a little tired." She apologized and prepared herself to sleep once again but he stopped her.

"You don't want to know who brought you here."

She was actually surprised to hear that. He didn't bring her here? Then who did? She stared at him and didn't anything waiting for him to continue his talk.

"Wasn't it you?" she said with a very weak low voice.

"No, it wasn't."

"Then… who?" and that time, she didn't see anyone in her head except for Lucas, the other blonde.

"I guess you're getting excited, aren't you?" he smirked but then realized that her face didn't change at all. Was it a lame joke or she hated him so much and didn't even want to show him her teeth?

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you."

"Sting-san…"

Before he could say the name of the mystery person, someone called his name. Natsumi's eyes widened as she heard that voice. He was actually the blonde, she wasn't imagining!

"Talking about the devil, he was really worried about you these past three days."

"I slept for three days?!"

Lucas walked in and realized that Natsumi was talking to the blonde Sting. He didn't flinch and kept staring at the both. She moved her head to look at him while he was staring at her with no reaction on his face. Not to mention, and the bandage he wrapped around his hands was the first thing that she realized while looking at him. Did he fight someone?

"Lucas-san, Natsumi-san is awake." Lucas walked slowly to where the bed was and kept staring at her. Natsumi was feeling a little weird because of what he was doing. Sting was saying that he was sick worried about her but, he is not showing any emotions right now. What's wrong with him?

"Good to see you awake." He said as he kept staring at her. Then, Lucas walked to where her bag was and bent down to get her wallet that he had put above of her bag. Lucas grabbed it and walked to where she was handing it to her. She grabbed the wallet from him and stared at it.

"You left it in the hotel, thanks to it… I followed you." She moved her head to look at his face but she realized that his eyes weren't even looking at her face. She didn't know what was wrong with him and why he acted like that.

The blonde took a deep breath through his nose and looked at the blonde. "I have met Yukino in my way here and she said that she needs you in something."

"Really, I'm wondering already." He stood up and waved his hand to the sick lady and decided to leave. Lucas watched him leaving the place as he didn't move an inch and the pink haired girl didn't move her eyes from him too as well. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly and silently. Seconds later he decided to talk.

"I… didn't lie to him about Yukino calling him but, I was lucky because I needed to talk to you." Natsumi was staring at his back not understanding what was going on. She didn't have the chance for thanking him about saving her life even though she just fought with him days ago. She heard him taking a deep breath as he turned his body to her direction. He looked into her eyes and kept silent. Seconds later, he decided to speak.

"I…" he started as he looked down on the ground. "I finally understand that I have to give up."

"… give up? On what?"

He moved his head to look at her. "On you…"

She didn't speak anything as she kept staring at him helplessly. He was giving up on her. Was he really speaking the truth? When did he even fight for her and decided to give up so suddenly?

"I know I never fought for our love but,… I've loved you from the bottom of my heart."

"…"

"I loved you more than anything in my life. I loved you so much, and I… I was ready to fight." The blonde stated as he looked into her eyes. "You never let me fight for you." She was actually hearing strange things from a strange person. She wanted to talk back to him but, she suddenly felt like she was mute.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you so much but all what happened wasn't what I really wanted to do."

"You… are really strange." Natsumi's long pause finally ended with this sentence as she kept looking at his eyes that never met hers.

"I really never wanted to hurt your feelings or your pride. I never planned though since that day."

"I…"

"I wanted to hold you since that day and wanted to not believe anything but,…"

"But what?"

"… I was helpless."

Natsumi looked at him with meaningful eyes unable to say anything back. He was finally giving up on her love but it didn't make her feel better. Maybe because deep down inside of her she loves him so much that she can't imagine her life without him.

"Actually I, I wanted to stand here and ask your forgiveness and ask for another chance but,… I hurt you so much that I can't even do this." One tear escaped his eyes as she kept staring at him helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

The girl looked down at the bag in front of her. It's been a week already since the accident and she is finally getting admitted out from the hospital. But what's the use of it; she has broken one arm and one leg. She was also lectured by the doctors to spend some months without doing missions because her body can't bear what she is doing anymore. Her body became so weak and couldn't continue in what she is doing.

She took a deep breath as she started to fold her clothes inside of her small bag. She came to this city so she could move to the other city and do the job but she ended up entering the hospital and being injured without even fighting. That actually didn't bother as much as it bothered her Lucas's treatment to her.

He has been acting really strange this week and she doesn't know what was wrong with him. That's right he had taken care of her the whole week but, he was still acting strange towards her. He told her that he has given up on loving her but; it didn't really make her relieved. She sighed as she buried her face down on her hands. She doesn't understand a thing at all. She snapped her head towards the door as she heard someone knocking out of it.

"Come in," she said as she looked at the sudden figure to realize that it was the blonde Lucas. He looked at her with the same cold expression to realize that she was doing her hair into a long ponytail and wearing a shirt and shorts that was actually short.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her head slowly as she tried to stand up on her leg. Because she had a broken left leg and left arm, it was hard to grab the hilt and walk. So, she was sitting down on a chair with wheels. She tried to grab her bag but, Lucas grabbed it first and put it on his back.

"I can carry it!"

"It's alright," he grabbed her arm and started helping her to sit down on the chair.

They were acting really weird to each other while they were ignoring meeting each other's eyes.

"Ah," Lucas started to push the chair out of the room and then remembered something. "Sabertooth made you party celebrating for you admittance." Natsumi smiled and looked at the blonde.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they knew that fairy tail is in Tenrou island that's why they decided to make you a party themselves."

Natsumi looked down at the ground as she heard 'Tenrou island' topic. She took a breathed and opened her mouth to talk.

"Why did you leave Magnolia and came here? You could have entered the exam."

Lucas looked at her pink hair of hers as she said that and then looked at the way in front of them. "I have no intention in becoming an s-class mage."

* * *

"I was actually worried about you, Natsumi-sama." The white haired girl said as she looked at the pink haired girl who was sitting down on the chair and sharing looks to her friends.

"I'm fine now," she smiled warmly to her as she started to look at the others who were holding drinks and staring at her. The blonde guy handed her an orange juice.

"Take this, it's good for your body." He gave her the juice and she took it from him. The girl stared at the cup for a moment and raised her head to scan the place searching for the blonde guy who was in the same guild as hers. She realized that he was sitting far away from her chatting with some people and laughing.

"He is really a good man."Natsumi snapped her head towards the voice's direction to realize that Yukino was the one to talk. She opened her mouth to talk but didn't find the perfect words to spell and kept staring at the girl who was smiling.

"He had really did what a normal person can't do." She said again as she looked at him. "He was really worried about you and did everything he could to protect you." She feels that she was guilty for something she can't even remember. She feels that a lot of things were missing and she doesn't remember them. They were telling her things she doesn't recall happening.

In order not to share that kind of talk she doesn't understand, she nodded her head slowly as she looked away from the white haired girl.

They spent the night eating, drinking and laughing. The enjoyed the company they had with sabertooth but they knew and believed that whatever they do, they won't be like fairy tail because fairy tail is love for them.

Later at night, the pink haired girl and the blonde decided to leave but something stopped them. The rain was falling down on the city and the trains stopped once again.

"You're really unlucky!" the blonde Sting said as he looked out of the window of the guild. "What a day?!"

Lucas raised his head to look out of the window to find that the water was pouring down. He moved his head to look at the pink haired girl to realize that she was having the same face that she usually has when the rain starts to fall.

"We have to stay another day then." He calmly said to her while he was looking at her. She moved her head to nod slowly and didn't say anything. At the end, they decided to stay another day after all.

Natsumi and Lucas decided to stay in a hotel near the sabertooth which was the nearest hotel so it won't be too far for Natsumi to go to.

* * *

Lucas was pushing Natsumi's chair while he wasn't talking at all. Natsumi didn't bother talk to him because of what he said days ago. It wasn't like she wanted to talk to him like she used to but at least they were talking normally. One word, two words but now he is always silent.

She was holding umbrella while he was wearing a hood to protect his hair until they reached the hotel. The both of them went to their own room. Natsumi decided to go to her room and stay there to the next day and didn't want to do anything except for sleeping because of this long tiring day. Even though she didn't move from her chair the whole day but, she is so tired from thinking and a lot of things.

She left the blonde at her door and went inside of the room trying not to think about anything so she could fall asleep.

As the girl closed the door, the blonde kept staring at the wooden door while he was burying his hands in his pockets. It was so hard for him to see her every seconds, it was so hard to live like that while he was trying to get rid of his feelings for her. He hates it but, he won't do the same he did a year ago. He won't leave Natsumi alone and leave fairy tail again because when he did that once, nothing changed and it got all worse. He won't do something like that again and regrets it once again.

He let go of a sigh and moved to the room besides Natsumi's one, it was his own. He opened the door and put his bag inside of it and closed it again. He decided to take a walk under the rain as much as he wants to get rid of some of his thoughts even though he knows that he will not be able to do though.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17

The girl put her head down on the pillow after changing her clothes into a comfortable one pushing all the thoughts of the blonde away. She said that she has to get over him after everything that happened but what he said earlier didn't leave her head and she wanted it to stop bothering her. Wherever she goes and whenever she looks at him the cold face of his that he confessed to her with was popping in her head and whatever she does it never leaves her head. She sighed as she pulled the blanket over her body as she kept looking at the dark ceiling above of her.

She hugged herself and covered the blanket over her nose when she heard the rain's drops outside.

The girl felt really cold because she wasn't able to use her power since she was weakened because of the accident. It wasn't like she had lost her magic but because her body was weak in the moment it was really hard to use magic. She never listens to doctors when they kept insisting at her not tire herself and if she was able to use magic, she wouldn't have listened to them and took jobs but her body has weakened a lot lately and she apparently knows the reason.

The mighty salamander who spent the year in jobs and missions and actually not normal missions but hard ones had finally reached her limit and she can't go over this limit. She was like anyone who believed that she had a limit in her own but she didn't know how to reach it until now and to recover her dead body, she needs month or two so she is going to stay in her house for a while.

Her plan in forgetting and pushing herself once again failed and now she is lying on the bed in a room next to the blonde's room and she can't even talk to him.

In anyone's opinion, they don't really need all this time to recover their feelings but actually both of them had pride and very strong one. At first, Lucas had given up on her because he felt that she can't love because she is acting all tough and mighty. He regretted thinking like that when she was taken away by Gray but he also felt betrayed by her because he felt like she was showing him that can like and love as well so she went to date Gray and that's why he tried to provoke her in going out with the blue haired girl as well. And when he finally talked with Natsumi in that, she was shocked and never wanted to show him her kindness again. She had a pride and never really cared about her feelings like she cared about her pride.

She wanted to act all tough and mighty again but her broken heart never let her do that. Everyone who knew her before felt that she wasn't the same person they knew. They saw a very different person they hadn't seen before and she didn't need to tell them that because they read it in her eyes that showed everything.

And when he left her, she circled herself in a circle and never let anyone into inside of her circle. She tried to do as much as she could of jobs so she could stop thinking of her pained heart thinking with pushing herself will actually make her forget about him but she was wrong because until this day, her heart is still aching and until this day the tears never dried and until this day, she is holding back and trying to push away the thoughts of him.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes to meet brown ceiling of the cave. She felt that her body was really in pain and hopeless to move a single inch. She was feeling so cold but it wasn't worse than the first time. She felt that there was something on her forehead then she groaned in pain. She groaned when she felt the pain in her broken arm and leg. She breathed heavily as she felt like she was really dying. She got really sad when she heard the rain's drops out of the cave. Natsumi felt warmer then she realized that she was covered by a blanket and that caught her attention when she realized that she didn't have this blanket a while ago.

She breathed and moved her head slowly to look at her right direction to see the blonde Lucas was sitting there resting his back on the wall closing his eyes. She couldn't bear seeing him like that. He was doing all these things for her sake and she was burdening him more than he could carry but even though when she felt that, she felt also angry because of what happened between them hours ago. She breathed slowly as she tried to remove the blanket from above of her. She took another deep breath as she tried to walk on her broken leg. When she couldn't do that, she fell down on the floor causing the blonde to wake up from the noise.

Lucas saw her lying down on the ground while groaning in pain. She was so hopeless who couldn't even walk.

"Natsumi!"

He quickly walked to where she was and started to help her out to sit up. "What made you up? You have a high fever," her body was like hell. It was so hot but he didn't remove his hand from her back even though when it was burning. For a moment, Natsumi raised her head to look at him in the eyes. She was sweating and her throat was dry, her face looked really pale and her lips were really white. She gulped and suddenly remembered the first day she had met Lucas in. Even though when she was about to forget it because the lots of the problems they had. Her tears suddenly fell off her eyes and she couldn't help doing anything except crying.

That moment, Lucas didn't ask what the reason behind her tears was because he already knew that he was the reason behind those tears. Because he made her sad, angry and upset. She cried, because she loved him. She cried, Because he was the first one to hurt her. She cried, because he was the reason of her sadness, she cried.

"Natsumi,"

"I loved you… so much, I loved… you so much." She cried as she brought her right arm to whip away her tears. "I loved you from… the bottom of my heart."

"I'm sorry,"

"I loved you… and… you brought me sadness!" she was holding way too much that a normal person wouldn't be able to bear. "I…" she raised her right arm and kept hitting him into his chest while he didn't say anything for what she did to him.

"I'm sorry,"

He kept saying these words and nothing else. He couldn't say anything else because he felt like he'd given her so much to bear and that was enough for a normal human to bear.

The pink haired fell asleep while she was telling him she loved him so much and crying. This time, she was serious about what she was saying. She was telling the truth and crying. Her tears, her precious tears were the ones that told the truth. She wasn't crying except when she was really sad and now she was bursting in tears.

The guy wiped her tears and put her down on her sleeping spot. He just discovered that he was a really bad man and didn't deserve her love for him. He covered her with the blanket and wiped his tears away as he kept staring at her pale face trying to think straight.

* * *

Natsumi opened her eyes wide to meet the dark room. She just dreamed a weird dream. Actually, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory she had forgotten. She doesn't know how could she forget a memory like that. She sat up on the bed as she wiped sweat away as she started breathing heavily. She was afraid of what she saw earlier. She had said to Lucas everything she had carried in her heart and burst in tears. She doesn't know what to do after her confession.

Despite telling this confession a week ago, it feels like it's brand new to her. It's really hard though. She never confessed her love to anyone before and it really feels weird and so embarrassing.

The girl buried her face in her hands embarrassed of what happened. She suddenly felt the desire to see the blonde but didn't know why.

She suddenly realized why Lucas was treating her strangely these past days. And that was because she had blamed him for falling in love with him. It's really hard thing to feel and to tell. She believes that as much as he was happy to hear her confession he was doubled sad because she told him like that. She stood up on the ground supporting her body on her right leg and started to support her right hand on every wall to reach the wooden door.

Natsumi wanted to go to Lucas's room to see him. She didn't know what was the reason of this visit? But she just wanted to see him and that's all. Natsumi opened the room's door to the outside and moved her body to look at the other wooden door. Natsumi started to knock slowly in his door and no one answered. She didn't give up at the moment and started sniffing slowly near the door to realize that there weren't scent of the blonde in the room. She started walking away from the door while resting her hand on the wall so she could walk and don't fall down on the ground. She started sniffing again as she kept looking everywhere to catch on Lucas's scent it was now like searching for an impossible thing to find.

Following his smell took her to the garden of the hotel to realize that it was still raining outside and now she started wondering how she was able to smell him in this heavy rain. She takes small steps to the edge of the building to look at the blonde who was standing in the middle of the garden and staring at the sky that was full of clouds and was completely gray. She kept staring at him to realize that he was completely soaked with water and started wondering how he ended up this soaked.

"This guy is really weird. He has been in this rain for the whole hour!"

Natsumi moved her head to look at the back to realize that some two people were standing behind her and talking about the guy that was soaked in rain who was Lucas.

"Yeah, is he not afraid of getting sick or what?"

'A whole hour… it's exactly the time she slept in so he was sitting in here since I went sleeping.'

"It seems that he is an idiot, what is wrong with him?" the both of them walked away leaving the pink haired girl to stare at him even more afraid to take the steps to go in order to face him without even talking and she was also afraid of taking the steps of going under the rain again. And thinking of that sent the chill over her body.

She kept looking at the blonde from faraway.

Lucas raised his hands to bring his wet bangs back to the rest of his hair. And while he was doing this thing, Natsumi realized those bandages he had. She suddenly remembered that night and remembered how he was holding her and her temperature was hell high. She brought her hand to her chest and tightened it. Her heart suddenly ached but it wasn't because of her pain it was because of his pain. She wasn't the only one who was holding inside of her and she wasn't the only one bearing everything inside of her. He too, he was also holding a lot of things and never wanted her to know. He too, he concealed inside of his heart and endured things like her and she was thinking that she was the only one in pain.

Without a second of thought, Natsumi started walking as she removed her hand from the wall. She started to walk as fast as she can to reach this guy. The guy that her heart was concerned with and never loved any other person, the guy that was her first love and he will be the last love and the guy who is her happiness and sadness.

While the blonde was depressed of what happened earlier that all changed in a minute. And while he was in deep thoughts of thinking of the pink haired girl, someone came behind him and startled him with a back hug.

"H-Huh?!"

Lucas was so shocked of the sudden embrace he received from a strange person he doesn't know who it was because no one had talked yet. He looked down on the hands that were wrapped tightly around of him to realize that the left arm was wrapped in gypsum and then realized it was the pink haired girl who was holding him this tight.

"N-Natsumi,"

Was this a dream or did he get a fever that made his temperature worse and started imagining things. He raised his hands to grab in both of her hands and remove them from his body but she grabbed into him tightly surprising him.

"N-Natsumi, d-did I do… something wrong… I mean right?" his face was so red and he didn't know what he was saying and this was the first thing to come into his mind and that was the only thing that he was able to get. He actually didn't understand a thing. An hour ago, she didn't speak to him and didn't even look at his face and now she hugs him from the back not letting him go. He wanted to hug her back but he just didn't know what she was doing and why she is doing this. While he was trying to find the words to spell, he heard her taking a breath and letting it out slowly.

She tightened her grip around his body and spoke, "I-I found out now."

"W-What did you… find out?"

"I found out… that I love you… so much… a-and I-I can't forget about you."

It was actually like a miracle to the blonde to hear something like that coming out of her mouth. He felt like he was really dreaming and from now until the next days he will keep thinking that it might be still a dream.

"Y-Your hands were burnt because of me…"

"T-This-"

"You went under the rain to search for me to give me my wallet." She didn't leave him the chance to talk as she kept on talking. "You stayed by my side when I was sick even when I pushed you away." She started tightening her grip again as she buried her face in his wet back. "You were always watching over me when I needed someone to watch me."

"Natsumi," he raised his right hand to touch her right one.

"I didn't have the courage to fall in love before… I didn't find the proper one for me. Since you came into the guild… I didn't see except the pain," Lucas felt a little pain at what she said, "But, you're the only for me and will be always like that." She finally removed her hands from him and kept looking at the back of his head until he turned his body to face her to realize that her face was so red.

"I-I'm going to stick to you like a glue so you have to be careful."

Lucas didn't wait for anything as he folded his arms around the pink haired girl bringing her to his chest and tightening the hug. Natsumi reacted so quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes and taking a deep breath through her nose and letting it go of her mouth relieved to be held by the person she loved.

"I'm… going to stick to you too as well. I'm going to keep staring at your face the whole day. I'm going to keep watching your fights with Gray and laugh. I'm going to hug you when I want. I'm going to take care of you when you get sick and I'm going to go to jobs with you when you get better."

Lucas tightened the hug and touched the back of her head with his hand.

"I'm going to love you all I want."

.

.

.

.

 **Believe it or not, I never planned for this story to be in this way of romance :D**

 **Three years ago when I published the first part I never thought that I'm going to write it this whole thing or even make part 2 or anything. And because I suddenly fell in love with genderbent Natsu and Lucy I made it but thoughts came popping in my head and I couldn't control over them and it happened to be a story like that. XD**

 **Well, it's not the last chapter but I plan to make some other chapters because thoughts keep coming in my head. I can't help it because I love Natsumi as a character and I believe that she deserves some happiness with Lucas after all the tears she had shed :D**

 **Anyway, have a good day and please I need more reviews.**

 **Sayonara**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18

"Thank you so much,"

The pink haired smiled at the man that she was standing in front of the room that she was staying in. She walked inside of the room holding two big mugs holding both of them in her hands as she closed the door behind her. That's right that one had was wrapped in gypsum but the end of it wasn't. She started to walk slowly in the room as she was careful not to drop them on the ground. The blonde haired guy was sitting on the chair and looking at her and when he saw that she was holding the mug with her broken arm, he quickly stood up and took both the mugs forcing her to sit down on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you brought something like that? I should have carried them instead of you."

"It's alright, it's a simple thing. It won't hurt me." Natsumi sat down on the bed as she followed the blonde with her eyes. He put the mugs on the table and went back to sit next to Natsumi once again. He moved his head to look into her eyes as she did the same thing as they kept staring at each other with saying nothing.

"Does it feel weird to stare like that?" the guy said slowly as he kept looking into Natsumi's eyes. The pink haired girl didn't answer immediately as she kept staring too as well. She shook her head slowly saying the answer is no and then opened her mouth to talk.

"It's not weird and I don't feel bored. It's like I want to stare at you more and more." The pink haired said as she stared at the brown chocolate eyes the blonde had.

"I… I feel the same too."

Natsumi took the step of holding the guy's hands as she kept looking at him not wanting to remove her eyes from him. She laughed, "I feel weird being like that. People will think that I'm sick because it's not like me."

Lucas raised her hand to his chest and squeezed her. "I'm not dreaming am I?" he looked down at her hands to feel the warmth that comes out of it and didn't know that it was real or not. Natsumi took his hand that he held to his chest and held them to her chest as she smiled.

"Feel my heartbeats that beat for you only, it will prove that you're not dreaming."

The blonde kept looking at his hand that she held to her chest as she squeezed her hand with his. He felt heartbeats through her chest and how fast they were, he blushed. Actually both of them were drunk in love and were really saying what they were feeling at the moment and nothing else.

After all the problems they faced together they were finally able to overcome them and now they are sitting in front of each other unable to believe that they had finally overcame all the walls to each other's hearts. It was like Lucas's said a dream.

Lucas removed his hand from her chest as he grabbed her shoulders and brought her to his chest wrapping his arms around of her as he wanted to feel more of her warmth and wanted to feel her next to him. He also wanted to stay like that and never leave her go to make sure that it's a reality.

Natsumi blushed as her face touched his chest as she tried to wrap her arms around him but stopped when she remembered that both of them need to drink a warm thing to warm them up in order not to get sick. She pulled back from his chest surprising him.

"I understand the desire that you have to hold me next to you and never leave me again." She said with light red color on her cheeks. "But, I already said to you. I will be glue and I won't leave your side anymore." He didn't answer as he kept staring at her eyes that had fallen from heaven. In this kind of love, you don't need to say anything because your eyes say everything. The blonde followed her with his eyes as she stood up and reached the table to grab one mug with her right hand and gave it to him. She smiled at him, "You must at least drink it to not fall sick like me."

Lucas nodded his head slowly closing the distance between his lips and the mug taking a sip from the hot chocolate that Natsumi asked the kitchen to make for them. He moved his head when he heard Natsumi sits near the bed's head as she rested her back on the bed's board drinking her hot chocolate.

"Are you hungry? We can order food if you want?" Lucas spoke to the girl who was looking at her reflection in the mug. She didn't answer him as she kept staring at the mug to surprise the blonde with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't this hot chocolate remind you of something?" she asked with pure a smile making the blonde look at the ceiling thinking and trying to remember what she means.

"… Now you say so."

Flashback

"Are you feeling alright?" Lucas said handing a cup of hot chocolate to the pink haired mage who was sitting on the couch hugging her legs and wrapping a blanket around her. Natsumi nodded slowly with a soft smile. She took the cup closing the distance between it and her lips. She drank a sip from the hot chocolate.

"Umm, it's so nice." She said wrapping the blanket around of her shoulder tightly. The blonde watched her movement slowly and was wondering what happened to the dragon slayer to be like that.

"What's wrong?" he asked making Natsumi pause while drinking from the cup. "It's not like you." He stated softly looking at the dragon slayer with worried eyes.

"I think it's a side of you that wasn't shown to anyone before." He smiled. Natsumi let go of the cup from her hand and hugged the blanket looking at the ground.

"It's just… confusing." She said catching the blonde's attention. "Being a girl is a really a hard thing." She looked at the blonde. Lucas looked at her confused not knowing what he should say in this situation so, he decided to wait until she finishes.

"I realized that the only thing that is important to the people is only how beautiful you are." She stated looking down at the cup, touching the cup softly with her small hands. "They don't care about your character." Lucas looked astonished and asked himself how this kind of person could be that sensitive. He looked down at the couch and let out a sigh.

"You are like a child, Natsumi." Lucas gave her a smile.

Natsumi looked at him, narrowing her eyes while anger started to rise. "And you are also one of these people." She said with anger lifting her hands from the blanket. "You have been treating me differently and you looked at me just when you saw me wearing this dress just like other people." Lucas's eyes widened, she was really that kind of girl after all who was sensitive no doubt. Natsumi stood up as she decided to leave the place. The blonde quickly grabbed the arm of the dragon slayer.

"Don't be like that, Natsumi." He stated looking at her face. "No one said that I looked at you because of the dress." He forced her to sit down "And it's really true that people in fairy tail loved you and considered you as their friend."

Natsumi looked down at her hands which were on her lap. "You know that the citizens also love you without these petty things you are talking about." He said pausing for a second. "They were only astonished to see you like that." Natsumi started to rethink about the past days when she greeted them and they greeted her back. Anger slowly disappeared but returned when she started to remember how Lucas was ignoring her these past days.

Natsumi looked at the blonde frowning at him giving him a shiver. The blonde looked at her nervous and confused. "Then, why were you ignoring me these past few days?!" she asked him making him more nervous. He was going to answer any questions except this one which he didn't want to hear it. Lucas looked at the ceiling trying to avoid meeting her eyes. "What? Is it a hard question?" she frowned.

"Natsumi," he called her again. "I… there something I want to be sure of." Natsumi looked at him wondering what that thing was. "When I become sure… I will tell you."

End of flashback.

"You are sure now?" Natsumi smiled as she looked down at the bed's sheet remembering what happened a year ago.

"I was sure a long time ago but I never had the courage."

Natsumi took a deep breath through her nose and opening her mouth again. She raised her head to look at him. "We had waited a long time, didn't we?"

"I think if I hadn't stopped myself that day and told you what I wasn't sure of, nothing of this would have happened." She took another breath and looked at Lucas's face. She was still feeling weird around the blonde that her heart was pure towards him now; it still feels a little strange.

"That time, the hardest thing to me was to become a girl." She paused looking inside of her mug at the hot chocolate. "I didn't know that I will be facing harder than it." Lucas looked down at the bed's sheet and sighed slowly. They can't forget their bad memories and they also can't ignore it. He doesn't know what to do.

"Natsumi,"

She laughed, "Imagine that, that time I was so clumsy and so naïve. I can't believe I was like this a year ago." She laughed when she remembered it. Lucas smiled at what she said as he tried to figure what happened to her so suddenly. "I wasn't also caring about my clothes or how they looked. I was even being lectured by Mira and Erza." She continued laughing as well.

"I think you were even pretty in that look."

"Oh, come on Lucas. I was like a wool ball."

"I… liked you as yourself and not because of anything." He caught Natsumi's attention to look at him."Well, I was charmed by that dress you wore that night but it doesn't make you different in my eyes because when I fell in love, I fell in love the wool ball. I love the pink haired girl, the mighty dragon slayer, Natsumi the salamander."

Natsumi kept staring at him as her face started to redden slowly. She lowered her head to look into her lap. Her heartbeats were so fast and she couldn't control over her happiness of hearing such a thing. Suddenly her lips curled into smile as her bangs fell over her face not letting the blonde to see that blush. But because he started discovering her more, he realized that this silence she gave him was showing how happy she was.

…

"Take," the couple was sitting on the bed eating snacks and chatting while trying to search for something to watch in the television. The blonde took the chips and buried his hand inside of the bag.

"That time I also realized how sensitive you were and how small you were. Being a mage made you look big in people's eyes but your true self is nothing." He said as he changed the channel surprising the pink haired girl of what he said. She didn't know if she must be happy or sad in what he said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she raised one eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Yeah, it's. It's showing how great you are to bear such a huge burden while you are really small." He took off his hand off the chips bag and grabbed her small one. "You are really great to make people happy and forgetting about yourself. You even dated Gray because he confessed to you."

She was actually surprised to hear him says that and since he said it, he has to bear the result.

"Well, since you said it." Natsumi started to talk. "I didn't date Gray because he confessed to me. I only dated him because I wanted to forget what you have done to me." She said with a fake forced smile astonishing him.

"Wow, I was really a horrible person."

"Yeah, believe me. But I was also wrong so you are forgiven."

"You were wrong?"

"Yes, I should have talked with you from the start because discussing issues from the start helps later." She said taking the remote and changing the channels. This girl was amazing in Lucas's eyes and he can't talk back to her anymore.

She moved her head to look at him to realize that he was frozen looking at her. "I know it's a hard thing to talk about anything that has to be a secret but, it's better to spell it now or it will cause a disaster later, isn't it?"

"You're actually wise,"

"I believe that there will be more sides of me you didn't see, wait for them." She laughed.

.

.

.

.

 **I was rewriting the flashback thing and I realized how horrible I was back in part 1. I was actually a disaster in grammar and the way I wrote. I want you to go back to read the old chapters and tell me how bad I was and if I improved or not?**

 **Also, writing romance wasn't an easy job to do at all especially these two who fought whenever they had seen each other. Actually as I told you before I never really planned to all this but, I admit that I like this story more than anything and I don't wish for it to end. I wish I could keep on writing but it has to face its end so I'm telling you that the end is near but I don't know when but wait for it.**

 **And also one more thing, I could have ended the story the last chapter because they got finally together but I feel like they deserve love and you also deserve some love too my dear fans. I just realized how deep and dark this story was because since it started, they never told each other anything good and when they went in different ways they were just looking at each other like they want to kill each other XD**

 **I wished for once that this fic had more fans to read but I think after I made it longer and after the whole timeskip thing, a lot of people stopped reading it and felt really bored but, I'm thanking God that there's still some fans that love it.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews you write to me sometime I don't answer some of you because I can't answer that's why I'm really sorry for that and thanks once again for enduring me my dear fans, love you all.**

 **Sayonara.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter19

"Come on," the blonde haired guy grabbed her hand as he stood up in front of her. She raised her head slowly to look at him with a tired look.

"J-Just let me… rest for a while." She said as she rested her head back at her seat.

"No, we have to leave before the train leave once again." Hearing this sentence made her stronger to leave this huge metal thing and get out of it. She was feeling horrible already and she can't bear another trip of this train. She stood up grabbing in Lucas's hand as she started walking with him. "Are you alright in walking?"

"It's alright, I can walk." She said while trying to balance herself in walking while holding the blonde's hand.

"You can sit on the chair and I push you if you want." He said as he looked at her tired eyes. She stopped and looked at the blonde who was holding the chair next to her. This invention was really a great thing because she was really tired of walking. She took a step and sat down on the chair as he started pushing her with it.

"I'm really sorry Lucas but I feel like I have aged 100 years already." She said and took her bag on her lap and Lucas's bag was on his back.

"It's alright; I'm going to let you push me when I get sick too." The blonde laughed as he pushed her to reach the train's exit. They returned to the silence again after talking a small talk that wasn't any important.

The blonde started to push the girl out from the station as they became lucky to not see someone they know. But they believed that when they get out of the station they will see so many people who will ask them of what happened to the dear girl.

"Do you want to run away?" the blonde asked the pink haired girl who was scanning Magnolia that they have been living in for years already.

"Hmm?" she moved her head to the back to look at him.

"I mean that many people will ask out what happened to you and I'm sure you will get annoyed of them."

The girl looked down at the ground thinking of what she should do to escape the eyes of these people and their questions. Unfortunately she didn't find any other way to reach the guild except their current way.

"Well there is no other way. It won't be that bad, they have adapted with me like that." She smiled softly making the blonde to push her forward.

"Then, it's up to you."

Both of them took the way they were planning to go from and it felt like it was really long enough to reach the guild. All the question were about how did she end up like that and some of them said that she was fighting as usual. While others said that, she was just surprising them with her answer that she had fallen of the valley because she was sick. They thought that she was lying because no matter what she said they will never believe that the mighty salamander could get sick or even break an arm and a leg without going in fight.

The blonde felt uneasy around these things but when he looked at Natsumi, he realized that she was still smiling to show how fine she was. He ignored it and tried to think of another thing because he didn't want to speak with them.

"Natsumi, come on." He said slowly as he pushed the chair slowly forward.

"Okay, see you later. I have to get back to the guild." She waved them her hand with a smile.

The both of them moved in silence and Lucas waited until he got out from this crowd to talk freely to her. "Were you really fine with their talking?"

"It's not like they said something wrong." The pink haired answered while looking down on the ground. "The year I spent in jobs made me covered always in blood and my body was breaking for real." Lucas got frozen of what she said like she was telling him to shut up because he doesn't know anything about what happened this year but she never really meant it and he knows that she didn't mean it.

"… I was the reason, wasn't I?" he heard her take a breath and then smiled lightly.

"It's a year ago. It's past now." She said while looking back at him and smiling. Lucas smiled at her face and pushed her determined.

"And the past is gone now; we have to think about our future together." He said while pushing then looked at her pink hair with a determine look. "I'm going to make you happy, I promise." He whispered the last sentence with low voice but because Natsumi's sensitive hearing, she heard him. And without him seeing her, she lowered her face and smiled with a blush on her cheeks.

They were so cute together.

* * *

"Ah, I don't know anything about Natsumi." The little blue cat lied down on the table as he whined. He was so depressed because Lucas didn't take him a week ago to Natsumi and now, he doesn't even know anything about Lucas too. He doesn't even know what to do with the both of them.

"Calm down, Happy." The blue haired girl patted his head as she tried to calm him down.

"I want to see Natsumi and hug her and after that I'm going to yell at her." The blue cat whined making Wendy whine as an answer of how much he loved her without a comeback.

"It's alright, I believe she is fine." She tried to calm him down until she snapped her head towards the door and smiled. "Natsumi-san and Lucas-san are here." She stood up as she patted the cat's head. Happy snapped his head towards the door to realize that the pink haired was sitting in a chair in front of the door and looking at the front of the guild.

"Hi everyone." The girl looked at everyone and waved her hand to them. She couldn't say anything else and was surprised by the sudden hug from the blue cat that came flying to her.

"Natsumi!" he hugged her and sat down on her lap. She was surprised at first to see him like that but realized that she had left him without saying anything to him before she leaves and he has the right to be this worried on her. She raised her right arm and started to pat his head with her small hand.

"It's alright, Happy. I'm sorry to make you worried." The blue cat sniffed as he started to move his head slowly to look at the pink haired girl who was smiling to him, he frowned. She moved her hand along his cheek to wipe away his tears then she patted his head again. After being treated this way, he immediately forgot what was making him angry and stopped crying. He wanted to yell at her in what she did to him but he ignored it as she treated him this softly.

Natsumi raised her head to look at the rest of the people that were looking at her and surprised to see her in this state. Immediately, she realized who went to the s-class exam and who stayed.

"What happened to you?" the blue haired girl asked while looking worriedly at her older friend. Natsumi smiled lightly and was about to talk but the blonde talked instead.

"She had fallen off a valley and had a high fever this whole week." Everyone became shocked of what they heard and then just realized that Lucas was standing behind Natsumi and actually brought her back.

"I didn't realize you were here Lucas." He heard someone in the crowd say as his sweat dropped.

"You actually brought her back like you said. Or did he just push you off the valley to force her come with you?" Charle the white cat said as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Lucas laughed as an answer with dropping sweat.

"Of course he wouldn't do something like that Charle!" Wendy yelled.

"Without him I would have died in a young age." Natsumi sighed as she grabbed the chair's wheels and started to move forward to the bar to meet with Kinana the barmaid.

"Kinana, I'm really tired and hungry. Would you just bring me anything to eat?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter20

"What are you doing?"

"Some stretches."

The pink haired girl threw her arms above her head and started to stretch all of her body in order to get flexible.

"Why would you do it?" the blue cat flew above her head and started to look at her while doing it. For him, she looked so funny doing it with the gypsum that wrapped her arm and leg.

"I need to do it so my body won't get stiff." She kept doing it and without his realization, she wrapped her hands around him as she brought him to her chest and smirked as she tightened the grip around of him.

"I'm chocking Natsumi!" he yelled.

"I'm still strong after all." She smirked.

After leaving him go, Natsumi throw her body on the hammock as she started swinging it. She looked at the ceiling and smiled.

"And you were tired two days ago!"

"I'm still tired." She answered not looking at his face.

"I don't really see you tired. Maybe being tired in your meaning not in the humanity meaning." He let out a sigh as he moved his head above her and looking at her. "I'm going to the guild, are you going to come?"

"No, I can't."

Happy just looked at her for a second and then sighed. She is completely different from Natsumi who was going to the guild first. He decided to let go of it as long as she really looks happy.

"Okay then, see you tonight." He waved his hand to her and then went out from the house closing the door behind him. Natsumi followed him with her eyes until he disappeared from her eyesight. Then she jumped out of the bed going to where her kitchen was. She started to bring out so many objects from everywhere and started working out.

Later after some hours Natsumi came out from the kitchen on the door's knocks as she started to walk slowly towards the door and opened it. She smiled at the person who was standing in front of her. And of course you can guess already that it was Lucas. His eyes widened when he saw her. Natsumi, the dragon slayer was wearing her white short dress and had her hair done. A bun on the top of her head and her rest of her hair was falling down on her shoulder. Not to mention she was putting some makeup she had in her room. He smiled when he suddenly felt like she was an angel that fell off the heaven.

Natsumi was grabbing the door's handle and let it go and swung her one arm in the air for Lucas to come inside. Lucas walked slowly inside as his eyes never left the pink haired girl. She then laughed at his reaction and that when she realized that he was holding something in his hand, it was a bouquet of flowers. She raised both her brows and looked at Lucas.

"Is that… for me?" Lucas raised his hand slowly to look at the flowers he held in his hands and quickly looked back at her with a blush.

"I wanted… I wanted to bring something as a 'thank you' gift for you because you are going to feed me." He said as he started to move his hand slowly towards her direction. "I didn't know what to bring so I brought flowers."

Natsumi took the bouquet out from his hand and kept looking inside of it at the flowers. There were white and red flowers and were surrounded by the bouquet paper and it looked very unique and beautiful. Natsumi was frozen for a moment as she kept looking at the flowers. It was very weird feelings because it was her very first time to receive such a present from someone. She is feeling like she has gone crazy. She raised her head to look at the blonde and smiled softly.

"T-Thank you, I really like flowers so much." She blushed as she kept looking at him and the bouquet many times. Lucas smiled because she liked it and closed the door behind him as both of them started walking in the house.

"What did you tell Happy?" the blonde sat on the nearest chair as he followed the pink haired girl with his eyes.

"I just told him that I'm tired." She raised her voice because she was entering the kitchen and leaving him in the living room. Lucas heard her answer and waited for her to come back in order to continue his talk. And when she came back, she was holding a plate that was filled of food.

"I have prepared a new thing for you this time because I know that you got bored of the pancakes and the sausage that I'm making every time." She said as she put down the plate on the table next to her. Lucas stood up and decided to help her out in bringing the food with her.

"I don't get bored of your food you know." He went after her inside of the kitchen.

"Then, take this plate." Lucas took the plate and kept looking at her face.

"Aren't you going to tell him about us?" Natsumi stayed silent as she kept looking at the blonde guy. "You know, now or later they will know. And it's better to be early or they might get angry." He heard the dragon slayer take a deep breath through her mouth and look back at him.

"Can we just eat now and then we can talk about this thing later?" Lucas nodded his head slowly as he kept looking at the pink haired girl. He moved out of the kitchen and putting the plate down on the table.

Natsumi and Lucas had put the rest of the food on the table and started to eat. Natsumi had made pasta and grilled chicken with tomatoes soup. Lucas was actually shocked of her way of cooking and felt like he was blessed.

"When you said you are going to make me food I thought that you're going to make me pancakes again." He laughed.

"You are rude, do you see me unable to make anything except for pancakes. Did you forget about the appetizers?" she said as she frowned.

"I told you already that I don't get bored of them." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Anyway," he looked back at his soup and the other plates. "I really like your food so much."

"You're so sweet." She said and he laughed. "What's wrong?"

"I can't just adapt this easily with the sweet words your saying to me. I was treated with a really rough treatment." He laughed and she faked a frown.

"I can treat you like I'm treating Gray if you want to." His eyes widened at what she said and let go of the spoon.

"No, no! Forget about what I said." He smiled nervously and she just laughed.

* * *

The pink haired put the plate next to her and put back her hand again on the water. She was just washing the plates in order to get rid of them as soon as possible. Lucas came into the kitchen and realized that she was washing the plates. He walked in the room and straddled her with a back hug. She became shocked at first but not the like last times because she has got used to it already.

"You are stubborn, didn't the doctor tell you to stay in bed?" the blonde said squeezing her tight to his chest. She smiled and put the plate next to her.

"I can wash the dishes and walk freely. I don't want to just sit around doing nothing." Before she could grab another plate, Lucas squeezed around her tummy and carried her away from the water.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucas put her down and turned her body to his direction. "If you want to do anything because of your free time, come and sit with me." He smiled lowering down and kissing her cheek. Natsumi kept staring at him for a second and blushed really hard when he kissed her on the cheek she looked down then he grabbed her hand and started to walk away pulling her with him.

The blonde sat down on the couch as he pulled the girl next to her and kept looking at her face. "Does it still feel weird?" he asked and she kept looking into his eyes. Their love wasn't like any other love. Their love was so pure have no grudge or hate. They just didn't want anything from the other one. They just wanted the other be happy with him.

Natsumi smiled slowly and lowered her head slowly while her face burned. She raised her right hand and grabbed into his shirt without even looking at his eyes.

"It's my first time… it's my first time to feel such a feeling." She paused her talking as she kept her head lowered. "Your feelings are the same as mine, your love pureness are the same as mine… I can see it through your eyes and your... heart." She said and then moved her hands slowly and wrapped them around his body still resting her head on his chest. "Your warmth has reached me… it's just… weird." She let out a relived sigh.

Lucas was now burning in the face of how many steps she has taken with an only one question. He was new to love as well and didn't know what to do too. She was just eminent than him because of how many steps she had taken. He was frozen in his place and didn't react until Natsumi opened her mouth to talk again.

"Don't ever leave me, Lucas."

Lucas suddenly shot his eyes wide. He lowered his head to look at the top of her head to discover that how embarrassed she was because she was getting in a situation she didn't used to get in. He moved his hands and circled it around her as he took a breath through his mouth and let go of it slowly.

"I promise… I will never your side, Natsumi." He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head. The both of them were silent after that and didn't say anything because their feelings were connected even when they didn't speak at all. They were just happy being like that and didn't need to talk about anything because it will be useless. Feeling the warmth comes out from each other, they slowly fell asleep without realizing it.

They didn't need a fancy love that was only for the show. They didn't need a love that filled with loving things that is not related to love. They didn't need to say how much they loved each other because when they believe in the other side, they will immediately be sure of how much they loved one another.

* * *

The blue little cat was flying in the street all alone and was thinking of Natsumi and how strange she acted lately. Before a week ago, she was just gloomy and depressed but now the smile never leaves her face. When he really thinks of it, he feels that a very weird thing is happening to her. Is she just a girl that has two sides or was there something happened in her trip? For him, he would prefer the second thing because it will be a tire if it was the first thing.

Happy sighed as he kept on flying. Now he thinks about it, she hasn't got out from the house since the morning. Is she really alright? The normal Natsumi he knows can't stay still in a place for an hour with doing nothing. He sped up and tried to go check on the girl because he became sick worried these past days. It was like that he was taking care of her not the opposite.

When he reached the house, he opened the house slowly and entered. He was just about to call over Natsumi's name but was surprised by the view he saw before him.

The blonde Lucas and the pink haired Natsumi was sleeping on the couch hugging each other. Happy's eyes widened by the view he saw before him. He was actually speechless to see something like that. He had a prove of no matter what happened these two will never go out but, the opposite prove has come to a show. His mouth dropped as he kept staring at the view before him.

Slowly and slowly, Natsumi was able to sniff the air through her sensitive nose but wasn't actually able to decide on whose scent it was. She moved away from Lucas's chest and moved her head to look at the sudden figure. Her eyes widened and pushed the blonde away from her but couldn't control over herself and he fell down on the ground screaming.

Lucas woke up with wide eyes still shocked. He looked at the front of him to realize that Happy was standing before him, he moved his head back to look at Natsumi to realize that she was speechless not able to talk a thing.

"Happy, let me explain something."

"Y-You are… married?"

The pink haired and the blonde shared a look and then Natsumi shook her head and sat down on her knees on the ground next to the blonde. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms to grab the blue cat and bring him to her lap.

"T-Then… what are you?"

"Happy, I and Lucas are dating."

Happy cleared his throat and looked at Lucas for a second. "The… both of you had really convinced me that… there wasn't anything between the both of you." He said silently still shocked of what he had seen.

"Happy, a lot of things happened and… I was just not sure if I'm going to end up like that or not." Natsumi said silently as she looked at Happy's eyes.

"Yeah, we felt that it's impossible for the two of us to be together. And we are really blessed to reach to this point." Lucas said with a calm voice as he kept staring at him. Happy looked at him and was touched by their words and then looked back again at the pink haired girl. He pouted and talked again.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was actually thinking of a way to tell you but I just fell asleep." The pink haired said while squeezed his body. He looked at her and didn't say anything and looked at the guy behind her and felt a shiver running down his spine as he remembered them holding each other and sleeping. He had always teased them of being together and was actually wishing for that happened but it was along ago and when it's finally come true, he can't just swallow the thing. Happy sighed as he lowered his head while closing his eyes and nodded slowly.

Natsumi immediately understood that he had given up his shock and decided to be convinced by their relationship. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him to her chest.

"What a good boy. That's why I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter21

"Okay, I'm going to leave now."

The blonde stood up from the couch and started to amend his clothes. He smiled as he saw the pink haired girl stands up and looking at him with light pink color on her cheeks.

"Okay,… see you later." She said and wanted to force a smile but she couldn't. What was happening to her you ask? She was sad because the time ran already and he was leaving her so quickly and the time that they had spent together finally ended. For her, she didn't want him to leave because she wanted to look at him more. And of course he didn't want to leave as well but both of them couldn't say a thing because they know that their relationship hadn't lasted for a whole week already and it will be weird if he stayed here without a reason.

And while both of them were staring at each other without saying a word, Happy was watching them from behind with a weird reaction on his face. When did they become this close? How did they even get close? A lot of things couldn't enter Happy's mind because he is too confused to see them like that. They feel really weird to him. He shook his head and started walking away from them because he couldn't bear it any more.

Lucas and Natsumi watched him leave the room and quickly, Lucas took Natsumi in a tight warm hug surprising her. "L-Lucas?!"

"It doesn't feel like we were together for only 3 days, it feels like we've been together for years now." He squeezed her and started to move his fingers in her pink locks. He took a deep breath and didn't leave her go.

"L-Lucas, Happy might sees us." She said while struggling in his grip to leave her but the more she struggles, the more his hug tightens around her. Lucas smiled when she finally gave up on struggling and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Y-Yeah, it feels like we have spent years together." Natsumi said quietly putting her forehead on his chest. Lucas finally broke the hug and looked at her eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down to peck her. Natsumi got surprised and froze for a moment. She moved her head to look at him with flushed face. She touched her lips slowly and couldn't react at all.

He took a breath through his mouth and faked a frown. "I wish it was your first kiss but it's not, what should I do then?"

"L-Lucas,"

"You are going to make up for it." She flushed at hearing what he said and looked at him with a surprise.

"L-L-Lucas!" she was hopeless and didn't know what to do too. She was the innocent one who actually doesn't know much about love and what she should do.

"I'm waiting," the boy smirked as he looked at the shorter girl before him who was already flushed. He loved her reaction and loved teasing her.

"W-W-What do… you want?" Narsumi took a step to the back as she tried to keep on looking into his eyes.

"I want you to kiss me." It was so sudden and that made her feel that she actually heard him wrong for the moment. She gulped and started to look right and left for an exist to escape this situation but, she didn't find any. She looked at him slowly with a very red face, she squeezed her eyes shut and started walking towards the man raising her head to his direction.

Lucas actually didn't expect that much and got shocked when she neared his face and was going to really kiss him. His eyes widened and froze in his place waiting her.

Natsumi pressed her lips on his but didn't stay except for 2 seconds and quickly kept staring at the ground leaving the blonde frozen in his place. She glanced at him and realized his reaction. She quickly moved his head back as she buried her face down in her hands in embarrassment.

"W-W-Well… l-let's call it a… k-kiss." The blonde boy moved his body away from the girl as he walked to the door like a drunken person who didn't feel or hear anything. He went outside of the house. Natsumi felt him leaving as she slowly removed her hands away from her face. She pouted and her face was still red.

"Idiot,…"

* * *

"Well, welcome back."

The little small girl smiled happily as she looked at the group entering through the door. The group which the master was in greeted the people sitting before them with a smile curling in their lips.

"Guys, welcome back." The pink haired greeted happily as she rested her hands on tables and started walking to them.

"Ah, Natsumi!" she heard the white haired girl's voice come out. "You're back."

"Really, then what about Lucas?" Erza the red haired girl said.

"I'm over here," the blonde waved his hand as he started to walk to where the pink haired girl stood. Erza raised a brow and then was about to talk but then someone interrupted

"Did you bring her back like you said?" Juvia asked.

Lucas smiled and nodded slowly moving his head to look at the pink haired girl next to him keeping the smile on her lips. She realized his stare and then looked at him to find him smiling too.

'What? Did they make up already?' she thought inside of her head. The black haired realized that smile and stare at the both of them with a weird look in his eyes like a blaming eyes. He didn't speak up though.

"So," the girl moved her head to look at the rest of the group then back at the master. "Who became the s-class mage?"

"You still don't know Natsumi-san, it's so obvious." The blue haired girl cheered while looking at the black haired guy who was looking down on the ground deepened in his thoughts. The pink haired girl moves her head to look at the ice mage and smiled happily. She started walking to him and stood before him to stare at his face.

"Well I guess then we're in the same level then," she said as she grinned happily. Gray didn't react at all as he kept looking at her with his cold eyes. He moved his head to look at the blonde with the same cold eyes and that sent shivers to everyone in the guild except for Lucas who knew that it was coming anyway.

"Yeah, I became an s-class mage." he said sending lighting to Lucas and relieved it back. Everyone was so shocked of what they saw and started asking when did the both of them become rivals?

Gray closed his eyes and walked away from this crowd to where the bar was. Natsumi watched him walking away from them and was kinda worried of his reaction and didn't know why he would act like that. Yes, she was kinda naïve who didn't understand what was going around of her but, thoughts popped in her head and these thoughts were about Gray was angry to realize that something had actually happened and he is kinda jealous though. But, she stopped herself from doing though because she wanted to get over it because she didn't want to get Gray to be hurt again because she knew already that he was in much pain up until now.

The salamander moved her head to look at the blonde guy who was sitting and wearing such a serious face. She gulped as she felt him so serious and that actually scared her.

"Natsumi, what's all this about?" she heard someone's voice behind of her. She turned her body to look at the sudden voice to realize that the white haired girl was the one speaking.

"Huh?" her sweat dropped as she started getting really worried because she didn't want to be asked of this thing that happened.

"I mean, your leg… your hand! And wait… is that wheel's chair yours?" Lisanna asked as she started to scan every inch of her friend's body. What Lisanna said caught the attention of the people's in the guild. The people who knew already about what happened were just waiting to hear her getting scolded and the others that were away were waiting impatiently to hear what happened.

Lucas moved his head to look at her and realized that she was nervous an unable to say the truth. He smiled and his sweat dropped whispering 'Good luck'. Gray was actually focused on what Lisanna said and turned his body to hear Natsumi's answer.

"Haha," Natsumi laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked down on the ground trying to escape her friends' eyes. "W-Well, I-I screwed… and fell off a valley!" she grabbed the hand that was wrapped in gypsum while looking away. Everyone's shot their eyes wide shocked of what they just heard.

"WHAT?!"

"A-And I ended up a high f-fever and I slept for straight three days." Natsumi rubbed her cheek with her finger and raised her head slowly to look at the people that stood in front of her to sense that scary aura that came out of them all. "A-Ah,… I think I'm screwed." She whispered with a very low voice. A shiver went down to her spine as she heard the special steps of the armored woman coming near her.

"D-Don't hit her! Her body is still weak!" happy popped of nowhere as he stood in front of her as he throw his arms in the air and yelled at Erza to stop walking towards them. Erza raised her head to glare at the blue cat that was in the air as she scared the hell out of him. The exceed felt really scared and felt his body moves in its own away from the dragon slayer. Natsumi got scared more when she still heard the steps of the redhead is still going forward. The mighty woman stood before the other one and kept glaring at her. Natsumi, if she had the power to fight in back she could have done that but she doesn't even have the power to defend herself

Erza suddenly raised her hand high up and that was when Lucas stood up and was about to stop her but his eyes widened when he saw what happened. Erza rested her hand on top of the girl's forehead and started to check on her.

"That's great, your temperature is not high at all." Erza cheered out and felt relieved. "You never heard us out when we kept on telling you, don't push yourself too much… see what happened." Erza with a little force put her hand on top of Natsumi's head as she squeezed her eyes shut because of the impact. Erza forced a smile on her lips that looked really scary on her.

"You get better soon and wait for your punishment." The girl nodded her head several times as she wanted Erza to remove her hands away already because she felt really tied and scared when Erza had her hands on her.

"My, my…" Natsumi heard Mira says behind Erza as she started to walk where they stood and hearing her voice made Erza removes her hand from of Natsumi's head and that made Natsumi takes the chance to walk away from her several steps.

"I should make you a lot of food so you could gain back your strength then," Mira said with her usual smile.

"R-Really?" the pink haired girl said happily as she smiled.

"Yes,"

"Thank you!"

The blonde guy rested down on his chair as he felt relieved with the sudden action. He felt really worried that Erza would hit a sick woman but thanked god that she didn't and while watching Natsumi acts happily about being treated like that, he immediately smiled. He turned his head by the chance to glance over the bar. He realized that the black haired was looking to his direction with very cold eyes. Gray didn't move his eyes away from Lucas's direction even after he looked at him and that made Lucas nervous and his sweat dropped. Seconds later, Gray moved his head away from him leaving the man in a confusion o thinking why he would get these eyes from him.

'What?'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter22

The blonde haired brought his wet hair to the back as he drank one sip of the bottle of water he held in his hand as he zoned out thinking of something that he had deep in his mind.

Earlier when he met Gray and the others he didn't like the idea of how weird he looked at him. He looked gloomy and angry at the same time while he didn't know what to do about it. He seemed to figure out what happened between him and Natsumi and that made him angry. But this is something else since Natsumi had no relation at all with him. But he just doesn't know why he was acting like that at all.

Maybe he still loves her?

The boy shook his head getting rid of the thought of that because it will be super troublesome if Gray still loves her. Maybe he wants them to get their blessing? It'll be super weird if this actually was the reason.

Lucas felt his head bursting as he started to move to the room next to the kitchen which was his room. He stopped at the start of the room staring helplessly at the view before him. He sighed in defeat as he realized that the figure before him was waving her hand to him. He put his right hand that held the bottle to his side.

"Hey, Lucas!"

"Do I need to remind you…" the guy closed his eyes saying this sentence and then took a breath through his mouth opening his eyes, "… that this room is MINE!" he yelled at them as he walked to where his bed was and saw the pink haired girl sitting there and eating chips and next to her was the blue cat who was eating a fish.

"Get out, I'm busy." The blonde sighed as he sat down on the chair that was before his desk and next to the bed. He grabbed some papers and started to scan with them.

"What's wrong with you? You came to my house yesterday and I didn't kick you out… have some manners!" she yelled at him angry or even faking anger. Happy was surprised about her reaction and started to get worried about the both of them, was this start of a fight or what?

"I told you I'm busy, please get out." He snapped in back. This guy didn't look busy at all but he was so annoyed that Gray was giving him the eyes that actually meant that he doesn't deserve eventually and he was so angry that he could die. He and Natsumi had fought for a lot of times and they deserve happiness but everything they did the guild had to know it.

"Is that so?" the woman stood up on her wrapped leg and kept looking at him angrier. "Okay, let's go Happy." She snapped as she started moving away from the guy who looked really annoyed though.

Happy looked at the both in confusion as he was shocked of what was happening there unable to understand if they were fighting or joking around. He flew in the air following the pink haired girl who was going out.

And with the door closed, the guy buried his face in his hands and felt guilty of how he treated the girl.

"I'm sorry, Natsumi,"

The pink haired got out with the blue cat and leaned her back on the apartment's door. She looked down at the ground as the bangs covered her eyes as she bit her lower lip. She was really not angry of what Lucas did a minute ago but she is just sad that he was actually affected by Gray's eyes to him.

She saw Gray and realized how weird his looks were to him like he was blaming for something he didn't do. And she was very upset of Gray and wanted to punch him in the face but, she was just afraid of Lucas's reaction. The girl sighed heavily as she fought back her emotions not to get back to the blonde and asks for his satisfaction. She just decided to do things in her own since she wasn't able to control anything.

She iddn't want to lose neither Lucas nor Gray they were both special to her and she loved so much and she couldn't afford their hate to each other. So until Lucas get better, she will have to go kick some sense out of Gray.

"Natsumi…" the exceed called over Natsumi's name and was ready for her answer since he was worried about her. The girl raised her head and looked determined.

"Let's go Happy!"

The girl started walking in the street as she was followed by the little blue friend she had starting at her strangely and silently. Happy finally snapped as he wanted to finally talk about what happened a minute ago.

"Natsumi,"

"Hmm?"

"Is that alright with you to be fighting with Lucas and you were only in relationship for several days?" the blue cat asked annoyed of ow childish they acted. When he thought about it, he realized that the pink haired girl was so cheerful because she became the one she loves girlfriend and when she wasn't she was always gloomy and sad.

He doesn't want to see that girl on more again.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked innocently.

"I mean you are going to break up and you just started your love!" the blue cat yelled in back. The girl became speechless at what he said. She never thought of this and never really had the idea of breaking up with Lucas because something she pretended to be angry off. But in her side, she wasn't angry but what about the other side, Lucas looked super angry and annoyed. Does that make him wanting to break up with her?

"A-Ah,"

"You were finally able to overcome the gloomy one that you turned into this past year and I don't you turn back into it again!" the blue cat yelled again as tears started rolling down his eyes as he became sick worried about his friend.

"H-Happy!" the girl stopped walking as she became speechless looking at her friend who was crying afraid for her to become like she used to be. Then she tried to calm him down a little as she stretched her arms out and took him to her chest as she hugged him tightly with a sof smile drawn on her face.

"Don't worry, Happy." She patted his head. "I'm not thinking of breaking up and I won't turn back to that old self again." She hugged him tightly as she started thinking of what she is going to do.

"R-Really?" he said happily getting a nod and soft smile from her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter23

The girl and the cat were wandering in the street of Magnolia as they just tried to reach to the guild but felt that they way was too long to reach and suddenly when Natsumi was looking at the people around of her she saw Gray's figure as she kept staring at him.

"Natsumi, Natsumi…" Happy kept calling her name over and over again and she just spaced out. "Natsumi!" and this was the last time. She realized that he was calling her but didn't move her head as she kept staring at the black haired guy.

"Happy, go back to the guild first. I forgot to do something." The girl started walking towards the ice mage who was about to disappear in the crowd leaving the cat unable to understand a thing.

* * *

"At least, I should apologize for what I did." The blonde guy sighed as he stood off his desk feeling how heavy his body was. He did something very mean to the pink haired girl who had came just to see him nothing more nothing less and treating her like that had made him more angry at himself because he had no right to yell at her while he was angry and annoyed of something else. He didn't consider him a man when he did that.

He wore his jacket and put on his shoes as he started walking out of the house. While he was walking in the street, he felt like he was really annoyed so much. He started to think about the very first time he got these feelings. He thought like he was acting like a child because of what he did. The guy's bad thoughts started to explode inside of his head as he started to think that what if Natsumi got angry at him.

* * *

"Gray…"

The girl was walking on her broken legs as she kept following the black haired guy who was walking in the front and she was in the back until they were in a place that there weren't a lot of people there.

The black haired guy turned his back to look at the voice's source to be surprised that the pink haired girl was standing in her same state with the gypsum and looking at him. He didn't flinch and looked at him with the same cold expression.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

He guessed what she wanted to tell him because it was way too obvious to find out. He himself that didn't get involved with their chit chat can easily tell that they made up already. He sighed as he turned his full body to her direction waiting her to spell out what she wanted.

"Okay, I'm hearing you out."

Natsumi looked down at the ground feeling al little nervous to talk about this thing to someone like him that she had once went out with him. She gulped slowly and kept looking at the same spot that was better than looking into his eyes.

"Y-You know when I told you to break up that time… I believed that one day you'll find the perfect one and move on." The pink haired started as she didn't know what reaction the boy wore because she wasn't looking at him. "And I believe that actually happened."

"Moving on… you mean like loving someone else?"

Natsumi nodded her head slowly as she turned her hands into fists trying to ease her nervousness waiting his answer.

"Well," the black haired guy moved his head to look at the blue sky and sighed heavily. "I think that I moved on but I didn't fond the one you're talking about." Natsumi quickly snapped her head to look at him with a determined face and talked again.

"If that's the case then," she breathed. "Why were you acting all weird today?"

"Hmm?"

"Back then in the guild, you were looking at Lucas with very weird looks a-and y-you were annoyed!"

He stared at the girl that was before him so silent and acted all called as he kept watching her reaction.

"You made up with Lucas?"

The girl's face flushed as she kept looking at the ice mage before of her as she became really speechless and couldn't spell another word.

"Seeing your face like that tells me that the answer is yes." The black haired guy stated quietly as he kept looking at the flushed red face that the girl had on. He sighed silently as he started to talk again not caring about what the girl really thought about at that time.

"Have you forgotten about what he did to you in the past?"

"Huh?"

"Have you forgotten the year that he left you and how much you suffered?"

The pink haired girl moved her head to look at the ground under her as she felt tightening through her chest and felt miserable hearing his words.

That time for unfortunate reason they weren't alone in the place, there stood the blonde haired guy far away from them but actually heard what they were talking about and felt disappointed. He didn't feel this way because of Natsumi's reaction, he felt this way because Gray was right and all what he said was the truth and he couldn't blame Natsumi for having such a face while hearing it.

Even how much she tried to be simple and didn't show him how she was hurt because of him, he shouldn't forget about it and act normal. He has to remember it always because he thinks he doesn't deserve her at all.

"Do you remember how much you suffered just because of him, Natsumi?"

"G-Gray…"

"Do you remember how you hated yourself just because he was number one in your heart?" he said it with very silent reaction and very simple way but it definitely hurts. "Do you remember that?!"

"Yes!" the girl squeezed her eyes while she looked at Gray who was now silent as he waited for her to continue what she was saying. And Lucas only watched them with sad face and all. "Yes, I remember all these things but," she opened her eyes to stare at the ground with tears rolling down her face.

"I… I love him so much. I love him so much that I can't even imagine myself with another one aside from him." She continued between sobs as she raised her hands to wipe the tears away from her face. "I had forgiven him because his love is pure to me. He is neither greedy nor selfish; he just loves me as well."

Gray watched her with wide eyes. She was really something. Even after all these things that had happened she still holds a lot to him inside of her heart. What kind of person is she for real?

"I can't imagine my life without Lucas!"

Natsumi was held tight in someone's chest as she became surprised as well.

"Huh?"

.

.

 **Thanks for the review but I need more reviews so, :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter24

The girl couldn't tell who was that person that was holding her dear to his chest and couldn't recognize it. She sniffed the air around of her to realize that it was the blonde himself this time. She moved her head to look at his blonde hair and sobbed.

"L-Lucas…"

"I love you too Natsumi," he whispered softly in her ear as he breathed and inhaled her smell through her hair and squeezed forearms grip around of her. She felt a little uncomfortable to be having such a tight embrace that was choking her. "I love you so so so much and I can't live without you!" but hearing such a thing made her relieved as she turning her body and raised her arms around of him and hugged him in back.

Watching this thing without hearing anything made the black haired guy's sweat drops to the ground while he was still realizing what was happening.

"Oi, oi!"

The blonde broke that warm hug that he felt while holding the pink haired girl to glare at the black haired guy like he was going to kill him because he was the cause of something like that. Though he broke the hug, he still gripped her shoulder with his right hand bringing her closer to his chest and not letting go of her.

She kept blushing as she didn't say anything.

Gray watched their reaction and sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his head.

"I give up." He said with a very low voice and started to walk to continue his way of walking. "Don't be bold and hug her wherever you want!" he said and then realized that he did the same thing once. His sweat dropped as he remembered that he once stole Natsumi's first kiss and it was in front of his friends after all.

"Gray," before he could continue his way he was stopped by the male's voice. He looked at the man over his shoulder and waited him to talk. Lucas tightened his grip around of the girl forcing her to look at him.

"L-Lucas?"

"Natsumi is my girl now," he started looking at him with very sharp eyes. "I won't forget about what I had done to her but I will not also lose myself to these memories." He continued as he kept looking at the ice mage that was focused in his words.

Natsumi looked at Lucas's body and clenched her hand on his shirt from the front as she kept hearing him out.

"Thanks for looking after her all these times; I'm not going to lose her anymore."

Yes, it was one of those happy times that the pink haired girl spends in her life but that moment, she was never able to express her feelings. She was so happy that she couldn't control over her happiness and she was also so embarrassed to hear the blonde saying such words. She doesn't know it anymore.

Gray looked at the both teens' reaction and smirked. He turned his body forward and raised his hand in the air waving a good bye and Lucas kept watching him leaving but the dragon slayer didn't, she was still holding on his shirt and that caught the blonde's attention that made him look at the top of her head. He kept staring at her for a moment wondering why she didn't leave his shirt till now. He suddenly remembered something and stretched his other arm to continue hugging her again.

"L-Lucas, someone might see us." She said as she struggled in his embrace and tried to free herself but he didn't let go of her. When she couldn't just understand why he was hugging her so suddenly and not speaking a single word about it, she calmed down and tried to raise her head to look at his face.

'He might be angry because I went all in my own to talk to Gray.' Natsumi thought to herself as she felt uncomfortable to realize such a thing.

"L-Lucas,"

"Hmm?" the man didn't reply and didn't even look at her face.

"Sorry," she stated silently as she nuzzled her face in his chest.

"What?" he finally responded and moved his eyes to look down on her face surprised by what she suddenly said to him.

"Sorry for going on my own to talk to Gray, I shouldn't have done that." She moved her head away from his chest to look at the man with red face.

"Hmm?"

"Y-You are angry?" Lucas didn't respond for what she said at that time. He just kept staring at her face trying to figure out something and that's made Natsumi actually astonished by what he was doing and her naïve side appeared for somehow.

"Y-You're not going to hit me, r-right?"

He kept looking at her with serious look and then frowned faking an anger.

"Let's see," he stated as he looked into her eyes and then his frown turned into a soft smile that surprised her.

He put his hand on her head as he pushed her back to his chest tightening his grip more and more around of her to feel her warmth that meant for him only. The girl didn't seem a lot surprised that time, she just wrapped her arms around of his back as she hugged him back clenching her fingers in his shirt. Few seconds passed and voices faded as they preferred to be silent at that moment but then, the blonde decided to break this silence and talks.

"Actually," he started catching the girl's attention to look at him. "I should be the one to apologize here."

"Eh?"

"I yelled at you when you were with Happy in my house, I'm sorry." He kept looking at her big eyes that stared at him surprised by what he was saying so suddenly.

"Ah, I'm not angry at you?" she smiled looking at his face.

"Wha-?"

"Well, I was acting angry but I wasn't and that's because," Natsumi leaned down her chin on his chest as she kept looking at him. "For some reason, I realized you were annoyed by what Gray was doing and I just went to kick some senses out of him." She said as she faked a pout. The man just laughed at her reaction and leaned down to capture her lips happily.

"What are you doing?!" the both quickly broke their kiss and hug to look at the sudden voice that sounded very annoyed to realize that it was a man that looks around their ages or even older that the pink haired girl recall seeing somewhere before but she doesn't remember and he was looking at the both with angry look in his eyes.

"Who is that?" Lucas's sweat dropped as he looked at the girl next to him.

"I think I have seen him before but I don't remember who is him."

"That's so mean Natsumi-chan. I'm Yusuke!"

"Ah, yes that was your name. So what do you want?"

"I can't believe that you're cheating on me Natsumi-chan!" the man cried and both looked in a shock as they looked at each other.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Lucas snapped as he held Natsumi's left hand tightly.

"Like you heard me, thief! He wiped away his tears as he swung his finger out towards the guy that looked really pissed at that time.

"What the hell with that man?!"

"And I finally thought that I will ask Natsumi-chan out when she finally calmed and became more beautiful! This world is so cruel!" he started crying once again.

"You!" Lucas lost his temper that time hearing such a thing being told to his girlfriend and he hated to hear that the most. And he believes that she hated to hear the most as well because she didn't like to be treated for her beauty and her face but because of her character.

"Natsumi-chan, come on!" he stretched his hand out for her to grab on it but she just kept staring at him while the blonde hid her behind her. "If I told you that I like you more and more than that man does, well you going to accept my feelings for you?"

The girl didn't answer as she kept looking at the guy that was just sweating all over and waiting for her to accept his feelings. Lucas finally lost it and was about to speak but the pink haired girl did.

"This guy can deal with me in all my states but you won't be able to." She stated quietly as she walked to stand besides the blonde still holding his hand. And her saying that made Lucas look at her and be surprised.

"E-Eh? I-I can do it as well!"

"No, you won't." the girl started again. "You won't be able to accept all my tempers and deal with it because I might have so many states in just one minute. I might end up killing you." Actually, she just mocked at the last part but the man just took it seriously and gulped taking few steps to the back.

"That's why…"

"That's why, this is my woman! Stay from her or I'll just kill you myself!" Lucas screamed as he held the girl next to his chest and glaring at the man who was already running for his life.

"That was great," the woman said with a smile as nuzzled in his chest and he held her dear to his chest and looked right and left naively.

"I will not allow for anyone to take you from me!" he stated and she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"The perfect one, huh?" the black haired guy looked at the sky stopping in the middle of his way as he remembered the girl's words. Now, he gets it. He gets how deep their feelings have become for each other and how weak their rival that can break them will be.

Natsumi and Lucas love each other and their bond is just so strong. He just wishes to find the perfect one for himself and love her so deep like them.

"G-Gray-sama,"

The boy had turned his body to look at that person who cut off his thoughts to just call him and realized that it was only the blue haired girl who was following him wherever he went to.

"Juvia, what brought you here?"

"Juvia was just passing by and when I saw you here I came." She stated quietly as she looked at the ice mage that looked a little busy in his mind. She blushed as he kept staring at her as well.

"Hmm?"

"W-What?"

"The perfect one?" he whispered as he looked at her down upon and that didn't make the girl uncomfortable at all. "Ne, Juvia."

"Y-Y-Yes!" she jumped as her name came out of his own mouth.

"Do you want to go eat something?"

The girl zoned out for a moment as she started to imagine that he was actually proposing to her in her own world. Her tears gathered in her eyes as she jumped and hugged the man that was shocked of what she was doing.

"Gray-sama!"

"Don't let me regret it!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter25

The man let go of a breath as he opened his eyes to look down at the paper before of him. He became so silent suddenly as he grabbed the paper and stared at it closely. He sighed heavily and let it go out of it once again turning his body as he heard a sudden voice to realize that the pink haired girl was standing in front of him waving her hand with a smile. His face didn't change at all while he saw her in front of him. He just stood up and went to where she stood.

The girl kept her smile on her face as she looked up at him because he was taller than her. Lucas didn't speak; he just looked at her hand and her leg to see that she was alright without gypsum. He smiled and sat down on the bed looking up at her. He stretched his arm out to grasp her right hand.

"I'm so happy you were able to get rid of the gypsum." He stated softly as he tightened his grip on her hand. He walked to where the bed was and sat down still holding her hand. She smiled and sat down beside him as she kept on smiling.

"You see. What do you think about this surprise?" the woman stated as he smiled softly wrapping his arm around of her bringing her to his chest to kiss her forehead. He rested his chin on the top of her head and didn't say anything as he breathed silently. His reaction was a little weird to Natsumi and she couldn't tell what was wrong with him because of not speaking and staying silent like that. She moved her head slowly to look at his face without his realization to realize that he looked a little sad in the eyes and she couldn't actually tell what was wrong with him.

She broke the hug and kept looking at him with worried eyes.

Lucas was surprised of why she was looking at him this way and then moved his body side to face her.

"What's wrong?"

Natsumi asked him as she neared him trying to figure what's wrong. Lucas looked down at the bed's sheet as he sank in his own world.

"Was it obvious?"

"Yeah... a little."

Lucas raised his right arm to rub the back of his head as he kept staring at the bed's sheet. He didn't know what to say. It just seemed a little confusing to talk about it. He let go of his hair as he moved his head slowly to look at the pink haired girl.

"My father… had passed away and I… couldn't even see him." Natsumi's eyes shot wide and she became speechless and didn't find the words to spell as well. She bit her lower lip as she looked at the sad face of her boyfriend and couldn't ease on him asking herself when all these things have happened to him and he didn't even say anything about it.

"We weren't in good terms and we were always fighting." He started looking over his desk to see the frame that held a family photo. "I… even ran of the house because of him." The man stated slowly as he moved his head down to look at the bed one more time squeezing his eyes shut feeling the tightening in his heart.

"I can't believe that actually might have happened to him because of me." He stated silently as he brought his hand to cover half of his face. He didn't know why he was doing that but maybe because he didn't want to show that weak side of him to the girl he loves the most and act all strong and so. He didn't even know why he was telling her those things in the first place.

Moments of silence have passed and the both weren't talking at all. The blonde then let his hand fall down to the bed and moved his head to look at the girl's face. He realized that her reaction wasn't good at all. She was so affected by what he said and that what hurt his heart the most.

"My heart is aching all over but the tears don't want to come down at all, I have no idea why." He continued moving his head to look at the other direction trying to escape that emotional look he got from the mighty dragon slayer. "I'm pathetic." He whispered but she heard him.

Natsumi was waiting him to finish his talking as she became so emotional at that time. Maybe she was having some troubles sometimes showing her feelings but she just can't hear her boyfriend suffers and she ignores it. She just can't bear it anymore.

The woman stretched her arms out as she wrapped them around of his neck and brought his head towards her to rest his forehead on her left shoulder surprising him as well.

"Natsumi…" he whispered slowly as he didn't force himself to break the hug and separate from her warm embrace.

"… W-When I'm next to you, I feel safe." The woman stated slowly as she tightened her grip around of him. "I-I want you to feel safety as well." She continued and then sniffed and he immediately knew that she was crying.

"Idiot, why are you the one crying?" he breathed as he stretched his right arm to grab on her shirt from the back.

"I'm crying because you're not able to," she sniffed again and he smiled lightly. He thought of a funny thing while he was on her shoulder. He thought of how possible the strong salamander cries and it's not even for herself it's for another person. How twisted this world could be? How amazing love could be? Now he regrets a lot of things and wishes if he had done a lot of things a year ago like asking her out. Like telling how much he loved her. He wished that because now he knows that his life would have been more amazing back then and he wouldn't have suffered that much.

But now, he is holding her while hearing her sobs over someone she didn't even meet before. His father that he even barely remember him smiling at him because of that wealthy family he could live in. His father didn't care about him and was always busy in his own business since he was young child and he didn't know why he would do all these things after all. He didn't know why he would be busy for something unstable like business and leaves his own child. But then, he lost his business when he lost his son.

Lucas let go of the girl and returned to his spot as he stared at her face. He forced a smile on his lips and then moved his hand to wipe away the tears that were falling down from her eyes.

"L-Lucas…"

"Come on, wipe those tears away." The man stated slowly as kept his forced smile on his face and she didn't understand at all.

She looked down at her hands and then stretched them out to grab his hands and squeezed them.

"You're not fine, I feel it!" she looked at his face with tears in her eyes. He took a deep breath and let go of her hands. He slid his legs down the bed and looked down on the ground as he took a deep breath.

"After I ran away from home, he didn't even ask for me or anything." He stated silently and didn't move his head away from the ground as the girl kept looking at him as well. "Maybe, I hated him after all… and maybe that's why I can't cry." The man raised his head to look at the ceiling sighing heavily at what he said. Natsumi didn't make any moves as she kept staring at him as well. She couldn't understand why he would hate his father that much that he can't even cry over his death. She doesn't understand anything at all.

"I'm sorry to bother you." He moved his head to look at her beautiful face with the same forced smile. "I shouldn't have bothered you from the start." The blonde said as he forced his eyes away from the pink haired girl to look at the ground. He didn't know if he was escaping her or what but the girl didn't let go of him. Natsumi stretched her hand out to grasp on his shoulder and started patting it with a soft smile on her lips.

"I'm your girlfriend; it's my role as one." She leaned down to rest her head on his chest hearing his heart beats through his skin. She took a deep breath through her nose like she was inhaling his smell and closed her eyes slowly as she felt relived to be next to him. The blonde looked at the top of her head and raised her hand to put on her head and started playing with her hair locks and then leaned down to kiss her head and wrapped his arms to hold her dear to him.

Yes, it was like that. That's right he was sad and all but he just can't ignore her sympathy and white heart because he doesn't know his feelings. She doesn't deserve such a thing after all.

"Lucas…"

The pink haired waited for good minutes and decided to talk once again breaking the ice with her voice. The man opened his closed eyes and moved his head a little to look at her from his position.

"Hmm?"

"I think you should go visit your father's grave." The man didn't react and didn't speak and that made Natsumi drifting away and looks at him in the eyes.

"Lucas,"

"You're going to come along?"

The dragon slayer raised both her brows as she looked at him for a moment surprised with his question.

"You… want me to be with you?"

The man stared at her for seconds as she stared at him in back not knowing what to answer in back. He then nodded his head slowly not sure if it was a good idea for doing such a thing

"Okay," she grasped his hands with hers and smiled. "I'll go with you."

.

.

.

.

 **Hi guys, how is everyone?**

 **First of all, I need to thank everyone who had endured me and my way of writing up until now.**

 **I know that I may be bad at some points and my grammar too but I'm trying to be better. And thanks god I've realized that I got better than my first time I wrote fanfiction in and it was 3 years ago.**

 **But thank you anyway for your opinion and I promise I'll get better and better.**

 **And another thing, I've published a new story. It's not going to be a story it might be two or three shots. Actually I planned it to be a one-shot but unfortunately, the ideas didn't stop popping in my head.**

 **It's Natsumi X Gray fanfiction by the way.**

 **And Natsu is the only genderbent here.**

 **So if you care, you can find it in my profile with the name 'Out of character'**

 **Enjoy, and sayonara!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter26

The girl went out of the huge metal thing sitting down on her knees and panting heavily. She put her hand on her mouth and tried to push the feeling of vomiting away as she forced her eyes shut.

"My, my, I knew that this would happen." The man squatted next to her and rubbed the back of hers trying to control over his laugh. She raised her head slowly to look at him with her miserable eyes that was about to weep.

"I-I-I'll never… r-ride…" the girl's head fell down on the guy's arm as she saw stars at that time.

"Yeah, yeah… you'll never ride a train again." He grasped her right shoulder and helped her to stand up off the ground as she wrapped her right arm around of his shoulder and they started to walk towards the bench.

"Come on, Natsumi-san. You're strong." He said and heard her mumble some things that he didn't even catch. He continued walking and wanted to tease her a little more. He looked down at her sweaty face and talked.

"I never knew that you would be this heavy, Natsumi-san." he chuckled forcing her eyes to be forcefully opened.

"S-Shut up, I-I-I'll hit y-you." The blonde placed the girl on the top of the bench and sat squatting in front of her looking at her from beneath, grabbing her cold trying to warm them somehow by rubbing them with his ones.

"Are you alright? What should I do to you?" the man questioned as he felt that his girlfriend suffer was somehow doubled after such a long journey in this train and that's why he felt really worried about her.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." She then felt like puking again. "N-No, I-I'm n-n-not!" she stated as she rested her back on the bench's back behind of her and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Wait for me; I'll bring you something to drink."

The blonde mage quickly stood up from his spot and walked away from her as he decided to buy some juice to this poor girl who was nearly dead because of that train ride. When he starts to think about it, he finds out that this mighty salamander has so many weaknesses like train and rain and even after those, she still acts mighty in front of people. And on the other hand, she shows him her weakness and he's happy that she is doing that. And it's not like she is afraid or embarrassed but she trusts him and all.

Natsumi moved her head and rested her cheek on top of the hem of the bench's back and looked at the space. Her heart was heavy and her mind was scrambled a little about the thought of coming here with him. She really never met his father but the thought of him made her thinks about her own father and thinks of what happened to her a long a long ago.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat trying to push sadness away because she needed to stay strong for Lucas in such a moment.

Minutes have passed and the man came back again while he was holding a small can of orange juice. He sat down besides the beautiful girl who was looking at the other side. She moved her head slowly as she realized that he was already here. He raised his hand up to her face and cupped it with a soft smile upon his lips.

She moved her eyes to look at the figure that bothered her while resting.

"Lucas…"

"I brought you an orange juice. Come on," he helped her to sat up straightly and she stretched her arms out to grab the can.

"You didn't fully recover, right?" He stated slowly looking at her weary face while she was drinking. After hearing what he said, she put down the can on her lap grabbing it with both of her hands and letting out a sigh and not talking. "Is there something wrong with your body?"

"Nothing wrong but," she talked again but then paused feeling awful at that moment.

"Natsumi," he neared her and looked straight into her eyes. "I'm starting to get worried."

The dragon slayer moved her head to look at his face and straight into his eyes and then looked back at the same spot.

"My magic is so weak, old lady Porlyusica said it might take some months for my body to be fully recovered." She stated slowly as she started to roll the juice inside of the can. Lucas kept staring at her for a second and then decided to blame her for something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he kept looking into her eyes that wasn't even looking at him. She moved her face to look at him with a weary smile on her lips.

"I never wanted to bother you since you were already bothered because of your father's issue." She stated slowly still wearing and the blonde didn't let the chance to argue with her in back.

"You should've told me. You said it yourself, you love being with me because you feel safe and that's what I feel too as well," he paused as he stretched his hand out to rub her left one. "Without knowing what's wrong with you will never let me feel safe at all." Natsumi felt that she was happy that time as she looked at him when he was worried about her. She feels that she was so lucky to have this person in her life and was ready to do anything to keep these feelings safety.

"I'm alright; I just need more months, that's all." She stated as she kept looking at the man besides her. The man was about to say another thing but couldn't since he was the one to ask her to come with him to visit his father's grave and she said yes. He can't just argue and she was forcing her body for him at least what he needs to do is just to try as much as he can to lessen the limit of forcing that poor body. Now, he just can't get rid of the idea of that he was the reason of all these things that had happened to her from the very start.

"You know," the girl cut off his thoughts to talk to him about something she had just realized. He moved his head to look at her face after staring at her hands that was rubbing the can slowly.

"What?"

"It's not the same drink but it reminds me a lot of the first time." she gave him a toothy grin and blushed lightly as the train of memories came running through the both mages' minds.

Now you say so. This thing seemed to be so familiar to both of them because it seemed to be like the first time they had met in. The man smiled as he started remembering things he was about to forget? No, he would never forget such a fateful day. The day that changed his life and turned it upside down.

"The day that turned my life upside down." The man smirked as he looked at the pink haired girl that was giggling next to him forgetting about her pain immediately.

"I remember slapping you back then," she laughed as she held her belly from laughing hardly. The man rubbed his cheek at hearing this remembering how painful the slap felt.

"Yeah, it hurt me real hard back then!" he kept rubbing the same spot. The girl didn't say anything after hearing that and kept staring at him on the eyes.

"Your worried eyes back then," She stated calmly as she remembered that the worried eyes that he gave her so many times and she never really got bored of.

"What about them?"

"I never forgot about them because all I did since then is worrying you." She stated as she looked deep in his eyes feeling that the both of them were all alone in this world and nobody was around of them, like they owned the world.

"Natsumi,"

"I'm so happy to be able to be with you, Lucas."

He was so happy to hear these words coming out of her mouth and he kept thinking what the good thing he has done to receive such a valuable gift. Now if he ever dies, he would die blissful.

"Thank you for being in my life." She stretched her hand and gabbed into his one as she really owned the world that time. Because they didn't have a fancy love, their pure love has kept rising and rising to the limit that everybody was amazed of how these two who were always fighting ended up to be having such a relationship.

"I should be thanking you, Natsumi." The man responded as he couldn't express how warm her words warmed his heart. "Without you I wouldn't have been living my life up until now, you're the one encourages me to… you're amazing and warm. You have the ability to make any person to fall in love with you." He paused to realize her blush that spread across her cheeks.

"But of course I'll never let them go near you because I own you." He squeezed his hand with hers and his eyes were just placed on her cute face that wasn't someone's aside from him. She laughed at what he said feeling how weak the mighty salamander can get for him just to be protected by him.

And this was all about love.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter27

"We're here," Natsumi the pink haired girl squeezed the other person's hand and raised her head to realize that he was staring at the stone before of him. Seeing his sad look that he wore was enough for her to shut up and freeze in her spot. She moved her head to look at the grave before of her and heard the blonde takes a long breath through his nose.

Lucas started walking pulling the dragon slayer with him to where the grave was. The both of them stared at the stone for a while not doing anything. The girl wanted to let go of his hand for the moment but he kept grasping into her hand squeezing it more and more.

"Lucas," she said with a very low tone but enough for him to hear. "Let's pray… for your father." She stated slowly bending her knees down as she pulled her boyfriend with her. They did pray and it was from deep down their hearts but then they kept staring at the stone not saying a thing.

Natsumi moved her head aside to look at the man next to her to see that his face still holding the same expression without shedding a tear. She breathed silently and opened her mouth to talk.

"Maybe… I won't be able to understand your feelings." She started catching the blonde's attention as he moved his eyes to stare at her. "You know… I don't have a father or… family." She stated snarling her fingers together as she looked down at her bare knee and the hem of her red skirt.

"Of course fairy tail members are my family," she let out a smile at what she said and then her face turned back to normal. She moved her head to look at the guy that was next to her. "If it was Igneel, I would have gotten really upset." The man looked straightly at her in the eyes and after staring at her for seconds he moved his head to look back at the stone.

"What you're trying to say is that you feel what I'm feeling right now."

"Yes, because I know these feelings of losing someone dear to you. I know how hard they are." She paused looking right into his eyes trying to control over her feelings. "I had faced them once,"

Yes, he feels these hard feelings at the moment. He feels that his heart holds a big hole inside of it and he can't do anything to cover it. He knows these feelings very well because he had felt them before when his mother died, his dear mother.

The guy moved his head to look at the girl that held tears in her eyes like she was forcing them away. But, why? Why is she saying these things and why is she feeling these feelings?

"Hmm,"

Both of the teens snapped their heads to the voice's direction to find that there was a man with a black hair wearing a black suit and looked like he was in his 40s staring at the both of them focusing on their faces.

"You are?"

The blonde man stood up as he started to wipe his clothes and clean it off the dirt and the girl kept staring at the guys for a moment and then stood up as she started to wipe her clothes as well.

"My name is Lucas Heartfillia." The blonde said as he draw no reaction on his face looking and scanning this guy's figure and his figure didn't ring a bell at all in his head.

"Oh, so you came at least." The 40s aged man stated as he started walking to where the teens in and looked at the boy closely. "You just look like what your father described, a handsome young man." At the moment –after what Natsumi said- he didn't seem that he was blissful because of what the man said or even moved his emotions just a little because all he cared about is to know who this man could be.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your father's friend, Tomas." He started and said his name and then didn't stop and continued to talk. "I'm the one that sent the letter to you after what happened."

Lucas narrowed his eyes while looking at the man and was just unable to get something straight.

"How did you know my location?"

"Ah, about that." He looked down at the ground and then back at him. "Your father had searched for you for some good time." Lucas shot his eyes wide as he heard this. He was talking about the same person he knows. "And when he found your place, he couldn't go see you because you were angry at him." Lucas moved his head to look at the ground sweat dropped off his face as he started feeling confused because he thought his father never cared and never wanted to see him.

"He…" the man looked at the ground as he continued talking. "He then fell sick and didn't want to bother you so he decided to write you a letter asking me to deliver it to you." He raised his head to look at the young man and his heart ached when he saw that sad face.

"But… that was your letter."

"Your father's letter is in my house, mind if you come to take it?" Lucas nodded his head as he felt that his legs were moving in their own following the man that was walking in front of him. He didn't know why he was following someone he meets for the first time, but he wanted to know these last words that his father left to him, at least.

Natsumi was walking behind her boyfriend as she kept thinking of him because she was worried about him. She knew how down he felt because of coming here but it just can't be helped because he's his father and if it's because of what he had done to him, it would be to appreciate giving birth to him at least.

* * *

Finally, they have reached to the guy's house and waited him to get what he wanted as they sat in the living room waiting for him. Natsumi looked at the man besides her to realize that he was staring at the same spot in the room unfocused at all. She stretched her arm out to grasp his left hand catching his attention as he snapped his head towards her.

"Lucas, it's going to be alright."

The man bit his lower lip while looking at her. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was sure that of course he will feel sad for his father's death but didn't give it that much of care because he wasn't that close to him but now he was feeling something strange inside of him that might bring the tears to his eyes as well. He moved his head back raising his hands up and burying his face in his hands sighing heavily. He just wishes that this day passes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The man came out of one room that was actually in the house holding a white box that its width was around the width of the man's chest and covered with a cover. Natsumi stood up from her place as she saw him coming while Lucas followed him with his eyes until he stood before of the blonde and that time he stood up and kept staring at that box and that when he realized that there was an envelope above of it. He gulped and moved his head to look back at the man.

The older man put the box down on the table as he bent his body down and then grabbed the envelope and waved his hand to Lucas's direction.

"This… is the letter your father left you."

Lucas hesitated at first as he kept staring down at the paper he held. Some part of him wanted to grab this envelope and shed it to pieces but other part wanted to open it and read it several times since it was the last thing his father left behind. He glanced at the pink haired girl to realize that she was looking at him and was struggling to encourage him to move forward and open it. He sighed again and then decided to open and read it.

 _Dear my beloved son, Lucas._

 _I really don't know what to say or what to write. I think I don't deserve even to tell or write you anything. I was a cruel father, sorry._

 _If you're reading this letter now, I'd be already gone forever._

 _I and your mother were so lucky to have you in our life. You were like our sun in it but because your mother was sick, she had lost her life and we both we were affected by that. And because of me, you didn't have a proper childhood._

 _Sorry will not be enough to apologize to you._

 _I don't ask for forgiveness but what I want to make sure of that you're fine, breathing, alive and happy._

 _I had searched for you for days after you were gone and when I found you I couldn't go apologizing for what I did. It was hard seeing you from far away and not be able to hold you or hug you._

 _I saw these sad eyes you had for several days and I couldn't help you. But then I found out that you were becoming relieved and pleased when you were around your friends and that made me happy as well._

 _Sorry for the last second that I spent away from you and died without you around. Sorry for troubling you all along and for leaving you alone. Sorry for taking your happiness away from you and sorry for not protecting you._

 _Inside of the box I left you an album of photos that our happy family once had._

Lucas looked down at the table to see that box. He stretched his arm out to grab the cover removing it without hesitating. He looked inside of the box to realize that there were several things. He stretched his hand inside of it grabbing the notebook and opened it and started to scan it. He realized that they were his family photos and photos that he didn't even see before.

His mother, his father and him.

His father and his mother.

His pregnant mother.

Him while sleeping.

Him as a child.

Him and his father when he was 8 years old.

The man felt his heart tightens at seeing these photos. It opened gates in his heart that would never be closed. The gates of feelings that flooded in his heart.

Natsumi glanced at the album he was holding to realize that there were a lot of photos that he and two other blondes held. She immediately guessed that they were his parents. She saw a photo of her boyfriend. He was holding a ball in his hands and had dirt all over his face and all over his shirt and his shorts. And the most important thing, he was giving the camera a big toothy grin. She smiled at seeing that and felt her heart warmth at how cute he was.

The blonde looked back at the paper he held and continued reading.

 _Sorry for not taking so many photos for you when you were a child. Your mother loved capturing the moments but it all ended when she was gone. I kept trying to search for these photos in the old mansion until I found them hidden in the crypt. And I immediately remembered that I was the one who put them there because I didn't want to be reminded of the past that was already gone._

 _But, I was wrong. I was wrong when I kept myself inside of my office and refused to deal with you._

 _The other things are books of learning about the space. I found out by the chance that you liked space and galaxy. I started searching for these books so I could send it to you but then, I fell sick and couldn't do anything._

 _I'm sorry , Lucas. I shouldn't have neglected you back then when your mother was gone. I shouldn't have left you alone and I shouldn't have done these things to you. It hurts me so much and I can't forgive myself for doing that._

 _And now, this is my farewell for you._

 _I'll go to the place that your mother lives in. I'll go tell her how good our son turned into and how handsome he got. I'll tell her that he became such a great wizard and a trustworthy one. I'll tell her that you grew up to be a good man like she was._

 _I love you my dear son, we love you._

 _Your father, Jude_

And finally, his tears kept falling down and didn't stop.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter28

"Are you alright?"

She asked without hesitating. She looked down at her dearest one who had just wiped his eyes with a tissue. He looked back at her as he realized how worried she was. He smiled a little and stretched his hand out to grasp on her one.

"I'm way much better." The man sniffed as he kept his smile on. He moved his hand to look down at her hand as he rubbed it with his thumb finger pausing as he started to remember something.

Flashback

"But, why did you send that letter first? You could have sent my father's letter immediately."

The younger man looked at the older one while he was wiping away his tears. He was a little confused by that thing because he wasn't fully aware.

"Ah, about that." The other man started as he looked down at the box. "Your father asked me to send it to you but," the man looked back at Lucas.

"If I did that you wouldn't have come to visit your father's grave." He continued as he breathed. "From what your father told me, I've discovered how manly and good you were." He continued surprising the blonde.

"And even when you wouldn't be in a good term with your father, you wouldn't want to miss visiting your father as well."

Lucas moved his head to look at his girlfriend who was grabbing the photo album smiling all over while looking at his own photos remembering that she was actually the one who encouraged him to come over here.

Because she was his girlfriend, she cared for his sake.

End of flashback

As he remembered it, Lucas felt relieved that he came to this place. He felt relieved that he took her with him as well. He became so happy now that he was finally able to cry. And that was all thanks to her.

He sighed in relief as he raised his arm that was grabbing her one and placed a kiss on the back of her hand surprising her. She blushed furiously and cleared her throat to speak.

"W-W-What a-are y-you doing?! W-We're in public!" she stuttered while she was moving her head right and left to see if there was anyone around of them. She looked back at him and inside of her tried to take her hand away from his grip and lips but on the outside, she didn't move it.

Lucas parted away as he kept staring at her hand. "Thank you, Natsumi."

* * *

And now, the couple was inside of the train waiting the train to go back to Magnolia. Lucas was looking at the books his father left him and scanned them, while the girl was looking out of the window spacing out.

"Aaah, Happy will get really upset on me for leaving him behind." She stated and got no response as well. She moved her head to look at her boyfriend to realize that he was staring at one of the books his father left for him. He told her before that he left him books and that album as well and told her that they were about space. But it was her first time to realize that he actually likes space and galaxy as well.

"Lucas," she called slowly as she rested her arm on the chair and leaned to look at the book he was reading.

"Hmm," Lucas stated and then after some seconds, he moved his head to look at her to realize that she was looking at the book he was holding. He glanced at the book once again and then stared at her. "What? You like it?"

"Actually," the girl said and then leaned her head to the right direction. "I don't get what's written in there." Lucas's sweat dropped as he let out a mocking laugh.

"I should have asked."

Natsumi smiled as she sat back to rest her back on the chair's back and looked at the blonde again. "But, I never knew that you like space and these stuffs."

"Well," the blonde moved his eyes from looking at her and then it landed on the train's ceiling. He paused for a minute and then opened his mouth to talk. "I like how deep and big it looks." After looking into the ceiling for seconds, he moved his head to look at her in the eyes to find that she was looking at him.

"What?"

"It's just… you look a little different."

Lucas frowned at those words as he moved all his attention to look at the girl who was still looking at him. Was there something on his face for her to stare like that? He doesn't know what was wrong with him being different.

"How am I different?"

"Just that…" she grabbed the book out of his hands and started to scan it. She felt like an idiot while reading these words though. Seconds later, she gave up and moved her head to look out of the window sighing heavily not feeling those eyes that were staring at her.

Lucas stared at the girl and found how funny she was. He loved this girl so much and how bold she acted sometimes. She was an idiot, naïve and bold but he loved her. And even when she had such things in her, her eyes looked so deep and he finds out something new about her each day. She was just like galaxy. She was his galaxy.

Lucas smiled while he was watching her and then let out a laugh when he saw her shivering at feeling the train moves forward. She will just start to suffer again now.

* * *

"The best thing is to be at home."

The pink haired girl threw her arms out in the air as she started to stretch her stiff body while groaning in pain. She lowered her hands down to look at the lady before of her that was placing some kind of food in front of her. Natsumi's eyes gleamed as she saw the food before of her and started to dig in without hesitating.

The barmaid woman after placing the plate down, she crossed her arms and looked at the dragon slayer. She sighed heavily as she started to remember something. That thing when they found out about their secret relation.

She was amazed at first to hear this thing but then decided to let it slide after seeing how happy the girl become when she started going out with the blonde. Everyone was actually shocked because they heard it and wanted to ask so many questions but both of the idiot couple ran off preventing them to ask. They figured out a way to escape their eyes that followed them everywhere until the guild finally gave up.

The white haired woman put her hands to her sides and bent her body down as she rested her elbows on the table. She smirked and looked at the pink haired girl who was busy chewing.

"So, Natsumi~" Natsumi moved her head to look at the woman that she was staring at her. She felt a shiver running down her spine when she saw that sly smirk she wore on her lips. "Don't you plan on telling me what's happened?" she stated as she faked a pout waiting for the girl to answer but actually, she didn't answer immediately as she choked on that bite she just ate. Mira gave her water quickly before she could die and kept staring at her.

Natsumi moved her eyes to look at the barmaid with sweats dropping of her face and red face. She gulped slowly and moved all of her focus to get out of this situation. She quickly moved her body and took the first step to run forward.

"Don't dream of it…" Mira said calmly and sent her deadly glare and she still had her usual smile while her hand stretched out stopping the dragon slayer from taking another step as she grabbed her scarf tightly with her small hand.

Natsumi cried out because the only way to escape out is ruined now. Her eyes spit out fake tears as she looked at her friends in the guild wishing that her boyfriend come to save her but unfortunately, he wasn't here because he went back to his house after arriving Magnolia.

* * *

"So," the white haired stated with her smile looking at the girl that was sitting before of her. She laughed when she saw how miserable she was. Mira had tied the pink haired girl who wanted to run away with an anti fire rope as she kept her sitting in front of her. It was very cruel to do something like that to this poor girl but it was her fault to let her guard down. Natsumi was just crying out for Lucas to help her out as she was tied in these ropes, she begged the girl who was ignoring her by now.

"Hehe, Natsumi-san. You look really miserable!" the blue haired girl moved her body to sit on the chair besides the pink haired girl to look at her and laugh. She also didn't care about her miserable state because she was craving to hear the full story like Mira does.

"Finally, great job Mira!" Erza cheered as she sat down on the other chair from the other side of Natsumi's chair as she stared at the girl that was tied. And slowly, the whole guild was gathering around the girl to hear the waited talk about what had happened not to forget to mention, Happy was there too sitting on the bar counter eating a fish and watching the girl being tortured because he wanted to listen to what she will say as well.

"Tell me the truth and I will immediately free you." The white haired said as she smirked evilly forcing the pink haired girl to look at her with angry eyes. Natsumi was now hopeless because she couldn't really use much magic to protect herself and didn't have strength to cut off the rope so she was now so weak. The strong mighty salamander isn't here now.

"People need privacy!" she shouted as she struggled in ropes.

"Well, fairy tail doesn't privacy." Juvia giggled as she squeezed her eyes close.

"Everyone, please don't be mean to Natsumi-san." The blue haired little girl Wendy stated as she looked at her older friend with worried eyes.

"Yes, tell them Wendy!" she snapped.

"Talking about that is pointless, Natsumi." Erza stated as she looked at the pink haired girl.

"Come on, Natsumi!" this time was the white haired Lisanna's turn.

After struggling some time, the pink haired finally gave up and decided to talk about that taboo thing. She didn't tell the most details about it and she tried to hide some things that would definitely embarrass her. She was so embarrassed while talking and wanted to dig herself a hole in the wall but couldn't because she was tied up.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, really wow!"

"You both have suffered to reach this point."

"Amazing!"

"I want to have such a love in my life!"

"All I wish is to have love experiences!"

The girl lowered her head down as her hair fell down and if anyone who stood near here would definitely feel the heating rising all over. She was so embarrassed enough to talk and on top of that hearing their comments.

"I never imagined that you had something like that in you." The white haired looked at the girl who was hiding her face. Natsumi glanced at her to realize that she was looking at her with pitying eyes. She raised her head to listen at the girl as the heat started to lower down after seeing those eyes. All the attention moved to the barmaid.

"What do you mean Mira-san?"

"Remember the old Natsumi who would spit out any secret?" she caught all's attention. "You were able to hold something like that up until now." Everyone started to get what the white haired demon was trying to say and moved their heads to look at the pink haired girl once again.

"That's right. No one noticed that you two were in love."

"Bu anyway," the blue haired Levy talked catching the attention to her. "Are you still mad at him like before, Natsumi?" Natsumi moved her head to somewhere behind of her to land her eyes on the girl who had just talked. She paused thinking about that question that she gave her. She opened her mouth as she decided to speak and answer.

"I'm not mad at him anymore." She started as she moved her head to look down at the bar's counter. "No matter how much I think about what happened, when I remember him smiling in front of me, I immediately forget about it." she didn't feel those dazzling eyes that were staring at her. Natsumi smiled as she opened her mouth to talk again before someone could comment on what she said. "I'm not stubborn anymore I don't know why but it feels that I'm completely different person from who I were back then. I'm completely different with him and I don't get angry at him for whatever he does… "

"Well, isn't that great?"

"I get annoyed sometimes but then I go normally to talk to him maybe I'm afraid to lose him again…" she breathed pausing for some seconds. "But what I believe that he is afraid to lose me as well." she grinned as she moved her head to look at the front of her to realize that sly barmaid was already sinking in their worlds because of what the girl said.

"Heeey!" Natsumi started to struggle again as she moved her head right and left. "Untie me!"

* * *

The blonde waved his hand to the people that were sitting before of him with a smile curled on his lips. Then, he started walking forward towards the bar.

"Hi," he sat down on the stool and looked right and left scanning the guild's hall.

"Lucas," the barmaid called over his name as she caught his attention to look at her. The guy finally landed his eyes at the white haired demon to realize her look that looked kind of weird.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for your loss." She stated quietly as she looked down at the wooden counter. Lucas paused for a moment looking at the woman before of him as she looked down with a sad look. "I heard from Natsumi,"

"Thank you…" after that long pause the guy thanked her for her caring and then stopped talking as silence spread around of them. He returned to look right and left again.

"You're searching for your girlfriend." The woman smirked slyly as she looked at him. He quickly snapped his head to look at her with a blush.

"W-What a-a-are you s-saying?!"

"I'm saying the truth." She giggled and he stopped talking as he looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Evil witch!"

"Anyway, Natsumi left to her house before you came." She stated as she looked at the other people who were ordering things and she had to pay them attention as well.

"Really?"

She started walking out of the bar as she walked to where the group was. The blonde stared at the space for a moment and then decided to stand up from his place. He suddenly felt the desire to see the girl who he had missed. He started walking away but the barmaid called him stopping him from taking another step. He moved his head to look at her and waited to hear what she wanted to say.

She let out a sly giggle what actually shook him.

"I really liked how you tried patiently for Natsumi to love you." She laughed and he was just staring at her helplessly trying to figure out what she really meant. Then, his face suddenly flushed as he started to panic.

"W-W-W-What are you saying?!"

"Hehe,"

"Natsumi told you about that?!" he asked with anger showing of his eyes.

"Yes… after we tied her and forced her to talk." She giggled. "She couldn't burn them but I wonder why she wasn't able to cut them off?" she started thinking about what happened earlier and how the girl was struggling to free herself. She knew how strong the girl was and something like that will not affect her though.

"Evil witch!" he stated and then turned his body to run before anyone can grab him and does the same thing as they did with Natsumi.

"Hehe,"

* * *

The girl slid her bag down to the ground as she let out a heavy sigh. Her muscles were aching and tensing for every single movement she does. She became so weak and she hates it. She started wondering if one day she will gain her power back again or not.

Natsumi raised her hand to rub her head while she had closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and they fell on the board that she had put in her house. This board of the quests papers that she had taken once. She raised her head slowly to look at the upper board to realize what was written.

"Igneel, I will definitely find you."

The girl kept staring up there for seconds. Something had just snapped inside of her and she couldn't react at the moment. Yeah, it was like that. She had hid it inside of her for years already. She had tried to bother herself with doing anything and told so many lies so she could prevent those sick worried eyes on her.

She wished for Igneel to come back while she tried to become stronger and now, she can't even use her power. She had forced herself to go to Lucas's father and she ignored hers. She tried to ease on him while she had forgotten herself. She feels that she is really pathetic.

One tear escaped her eyes as it was followed immediately with other tears. She couldn't help but cry over split milk. She sobbed and sniffed and no matter how hard she tried to stop whining she just couldn't.

She sat down on her knees and started crying for the hopeless self she had turned into. She doesn't know how to be the old strong Natsumi anymore. She doesn't know how to lie anymore.

And she had missed him so much.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter29

The blonde walked in the street and was trying as much as he can not to pump into anything because he was super angry and couldn't hold his anger at all. He didn't know why they were just so nosy about knowing others' secrets and on top of that it was just forcing so. Wait a minute, he just heard something he didn't give so much attention but as he remembers that the white haired demon was wondering why the girl wasn't able to defend herself.

That's right; Natsumi couldn't use any power and strength to protect herself. He stopped in the middle of the street as he looked at the ground thinking of why would Natsumi's power not coming back up until now?

He shook his head off the thoughts and started walking. Worrying about these things will only bring despair for him and all he wanted in the right moment is to see the pink haired girl. He kept walking in Magnolia's streets heading to the dragon slayer's house.

And finally, he reached the house and started to near the door and was about to knock the wooden door but he stopped in his track as he heard some noises from the inside. Lucas started to near his ear to the door to see whose voice was it and then stopped when he realized that this voice was a sound of crying and it looked really familiar. The hand that was about to knock slid down to his side as he became in shock of what happened.

"Natsumi," he stated softly as he heard loud cries. He then looked determined and then knocked the door to see what happened to his girlfriend.

Inside of the house, the girl jumped of her place as she looked at the door's direction. She sniffed the air to realize that it was the blonde guy her boyfriend Lucas. She quickly wiped away her tears that were on her cheeks and stood on her spot and started walking towards the door. She stopped in front of the door looking at the space trying to balance herself and hide her sadness as well.

"Natsumi, Natsumi are you alright?!" the guy sounded worried and that shocked her a little.

She took a deep breath through her nose and amended her hair then she stretched her hand out to grab the door's handle to open the door slowly. She looked at the blonde guy as he looked at her in back. She then forced a smile upon her lips trying to draw the attention away from her eyes.

"Why are you here? We just left each other by the train station." She stated softly trying to escape meeting his eyes in order for him not to realize that she was crying. Lucas looked at her face and found out what she was doing and started to get a little confused about this thing.

"Something… doesn't feel right." The girl moved her head to look at the taller man and she didn't smile as she kept looking at his face trying to ask about what doesn't feel right but, her tears formed in her eyes and fell down without hesitating shocking her.

"Natsumi,"

"Why? Why are they falling now? Why?" she started wiping her eyes as she kept her head lowered not facing him and that made his heart pains him because he had bet that she was hiding something and why she was hiding it on him, she was the first one to tell her about his father.

"Natsumi," he stretched her arms out as he wrapped them around of her back bringing her closer to him as she started to weep harder while she was in his embrace. "It's alright to cry in front of me." He stated softly as he started to rub her hair softly.

"I did tell you about what had bothered me, come on… talk to me and don't be shy." These words were so simple but had made her happy to hear them. She is finally able to be able to count on someone and make him her back. She kept on weeping so much and finally, she calmed down.

The blonde broke the hug he was giving to the pink haired dragon slayer and looked into her eyes. He knew that she was sad about something but didn't know what this thing about. He didn't know what bothered and killed her that much but, as her boyfriend, he has to stay with her until she gets better. After resting his hands on her shoulders, he slid them down to his sides. Then, he moved his left hand to grab on her right one and started pulling Natsumi while he was walking to where her hammock was.

The both of them sat down on the hammock as Lucas kept staring at the beautiful face of hers. Then he raised her hand to his mouth and placed a small kiss on her palm as he kept staring straight at the eyes of hers.

She looked at him in the eyes and looked at what he was doing feeling a little bit taken by the moment because of what he was doing and felt like she wanted to cry more and more. She bit her lower lip and looked down on the clothes they were sitting on. She started to think of what she was thinking earlier and one tear escaped her eyes.

The man squeezed her hand together with his own to encourage her to talk.

"I… I miss him," all of his attention moved to her as he was guessing what she was talking about. And about a boyfriend, it's forbidden to hear another boy's name so he waited for her to finish her sentence. "I miss Igneel so much!" she cried and then the blonde grabbed the back of her head to rest it on his chest while rubbing on it smoothly to ease on her.

"You… you had concealed inside of you in order not to hurt me?" he asked softly as he kept rubbing her head. Well, Natsumi didn't answer but, she brought her right arm to rest it on his chest as she sniffed. "You're strong Natsumi, you did well." he didn't feel like he did much with saying this but, that totally eased on her as she decided to talk.

"I…" she started. "I've been searching for him so many years, so many years." She continued softly as she kept looking at the space while resting her head on his chest. "He left without even telling me, I thought I'd die that die but…" she moved her head away to look at his eyes with her teary one.

"Fairy tail helped me to survive." She sniffed and moved her hand to wipe away her tears with the back of her hands. "And they are still doing… until now."

Lucas smiled and stretched his hand out to cup her left cheek for her to look at his face wearing that soft peaceful smile.

"And they will do always because they care about you." He stated softly as he rubbing her cheek with his thumb looking deeply into her eyes. "And I do as well," he started to lean his head to capture the lips of hers without any warning.

"Lu-"

The kiss didn't last except for only some 2 seconds but Natsumi felt relieved to have him next to her in such a moment. She thanks god that she had opened the door back then because if she wouldn't have opened it she would have stayed all lonely crying and wouldn't have been relieved at all.

The man stretched his other hand to cup her other cheek and moved his head to rest his forehead on hers one. He looked into her eyes with determined eyes which made her a little surprised.

"The second time you decided to cry in you've make sure to cry in my arms!" he kept staring at her eyes and that's what she did in back, they didn't move at all. Then, when the man felt annoyed that he didn't get a proper answer from her he started pulled her cheeks out with both of his index and thumb fingers in both hands.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Natsumi protested.

"What kind of answer is that?!" he faked a frown while looking at her in the eyes then stopped pulling her cheeks to let her answer.

"What do you want to hear?"She looked at his eyes and his fake frown which made him anger and made him pull her cheeks again. "Ow!"

"Say 'Okay master I'll do whatever you want!'" he tried to hold his laughter. And because the girl was innocent, she went along with it.

"Okay… master." She started squeezing her eyes shut. "I'll do whatever… you want." He smiled and didn't move his hands away.

"Great thing you know." He squeezed her cheeks and that was hurting again.

"Lucas, stop it!"

"Why? You look so cute." He laughed.

.

.

.

 **How are you everyone?**

 **I have some news for you. The next chapter will be the last one and that what I really want since I've published this fiction for very long and I need to end it now or else I won't get any people to read it.**

 **I might be sad to end it because it has been 3 years already but, it has to end here.**

 **The quality may have dropped and the reviews, views, followers and the favorites as well. It hurts me so much but I can't help it, it's up to the readers.**

 **So thanks for now stay tuned until the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter30 and the last one

The young man raised his pen out of his paper sighing heavily as he looked down at the paper before of him. He smiled satisfied as he looked down at what he wrote. Then, he put down the pen resting the back of his on the chair's back looking at the white ceiling that was above of him. He sighed heavily that looked like he was bored because that something seemed to be happening to him.

It has been several days since that day Natsumi was crying in. That day he found out that she wasn't only crying because she had missed Igneel but because she can't actually use magic that's why he convinced her to go to Polychica-san's house and before she kicks them out, she told her that she is going to regain her magic in few days.

Well, this wasn't his problem that he suffered of, the real problem that when Natsumi got back her magic power, master started giving her one-person's missions and he was left out all alone. And because he didn't want to do jobs without her, he waited for her to come back but now, he sitting in his chair waiting for his girlfriend to be back because he had missed her so much.

Well, you might be asking why he wouldn't go along with her, because when Natsumi suggested the same thing, master answered that they only need her and Happy which caused him to be lonely.

Lucas laughed mocking at his own state and asked himself when did he fall in love with her that much and wouldn't be able be apart from her. When he thinks about this, he feels embarrassed of himself because he thinks that Natsumi doesn't feel the same at all. He feels that she is definitely going to laugh at him when she hears that and that would make him more embarrassed of himself.

Lucas's face reddened as he started to see Natsumi's image in his mind as he felt that he had become crazy of her. He buried his face in his hand and tried to clear his mind of her.

"Hey, Lucas!"

The man jumped of his chair as he heard that sound. He moved his body quickly to the back to see that figure that came into his home without even knocking. He didn't see anyone except for the pink haired girl that was always snaking into his house without permission. For normal Lucas, he would get immediately angry but he didn't. He was shocked and surprised because she had entered into his house while he was thinking of her. She had given him a shiver because he was so embarrassed in the right moment. He quickly stood of his chair to look at her straightly.

"N-Natsumi! Y-You're back early!"

The girl smiled and started walking towards him with few steps. Then she stretched her arms out and wrapped them around of his back as she rested her head on his chest still wearing the same smile while her hair fell on her shoulders.

"I had to finish the mission very quickly so I would be able to see you." She pushed her head into his covered chest. "I missed you so much!"

The man stayed startled for the moment as he kept staring at the top of her head. He didn't believe his ears as he heard her saying that. So, he wasn't the only one feeling those things. She was feeling like he was feeling. He wasn't the only one. He smiled as he blushed and wrapped his arms around of her body sighing in relief as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Me too. I missed you so much."

They were silent for seconds but then, the dragon slayer finally decided to talk.

"When master found out that I had gained my magic back, he started to give me so many jobs to do." She calmly said while protesting of what she was saying. "When I was finally able to come back, I ran away before he could give another work to do." She moved her head away from his chest to look into his eyes pouting which made the guy raises his hand to rub her hair playfully messing it.

"Thanks god because we were able to finally see each other." He smiled and she grinned, nuzzling his chest. She breathed through her nose smiling at the end of the breath like she was inhaling his smell.

"Let's spend the rest of the day together."

It was already 11 pm already and she wanted to spend these two hours with him. But, that's not what she meant and Lucas knew what she meant. She wanted to stay with him that's all.

"Let's go out then," the man stated forcing her to back her head to look into his eyes, surprised.

"Now?"

"Yeah, I guess that there would be definitely opened restaurants at the moment." He smiled which made her thinks over about this thing to find out that it would be a crazy idea but good at the same time, she smiled.

"Okay, then let's go." She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him to her side as she started walking.

"Wait, at least let me change my clothes."

* * *

"Are you ready?" the girl looked at her boyfriend that was besides her to see that he was wearing a sweatshirt and blue pants while his hair was wrapped in a small ponytail. She smiled as she saw that style he wore because she liked that style so much. The man stood up after bounding his shoes to look at her to see her wearing the clothes she usually wear. The white shorts and the black vest with a small black shirt that was showing her navel.

"Come to think of it," he stated as he looked down upon at her clothes. "You're back to wear this style of yours."

"Ah, this," she looked at herself in the clothes. "I kinda like these clothes and they are comfortable than dresses." The girl explained looking into his eyes reading what the reason he asked for was.

"I like them on you too." He smiled as he grabbed the hem of her vest pulling it a little to his side. "I like both the dresses and the wild look on you." He chuckled which made her relieved to her. Come to think of it, he said it before. He said that he fell in love with her in her wild look and loved her even more when he saw how beautiful she was. And that what made her relaxed.

"Let's go, Natsumi." He grabbed her hand and started walking to where the door was. They got out hand in hand and kept on walking together like that while holding each other's hands feeling a little embarrassed because of the eyes that were on them, Lucas and Natsumi blushed.

They moved their heads and shared a look with pink color on their cheeks.

"Do you want to run?" the man suggested with a very low voice but enough for her to hear. Natsumi hesitated at first because she wasn't really used to this kind of character that Lucas showed when he wanted to break rules. Then, she smirked and nodded her head and grabbed his hand tightly and started running together with him.

That time, she felt like she was flying because she was so happy and she couldn't express how happy she was at time like that.

After running away in a place that people weren't around, there weren't any restaurant around and there were only a bakery. Lucas stared at the place they were in still holding her hand with his one.

"We're away from everyone but we're also away from the restaurants." He stated as he looked back at her.

"I'm so hungry." The woman's said as the man started to look right and left and his eyes landed on the baker.

"Ne, what do you think? We might buy something from there." The man exclaimed as he gestured over the place. The girl moved her head to look at the place wishing that she would get fed soon or else she might pass out from hunger. She quickly nodded her head and started walking, hand in hand with her boyfriend.

* * *

The girl sat down besides the boy on the slope that was on the side of the lake. She smiled as she started to rip of the bag she was holding. They entered the bakery and were able to find meat pie which they were lucky to find.

She calmed down when she felt the soft breeze hitting her soft skin but shivered when she started feeling cold.

"Today is cold, isn't it?" the man exclaimed when he saw how she shivered. She took a deep breath through her mouth as she paused for a while then; she sighed and looked back at him to feel warmer.

"It's alright; I'm using my magic now." She stated with a smile as she pushed the meat pie inside of her mouth to take a bite.

"Hmm, it's so delicious!"

"Yeah, it's." the man chewed the bite he had in his mouth as he kept looking at the front of him. The silence spread in the air as the both of them were eating his own meat pie (sandwich) and didn't bother to talk.

When the blonde finally finished he sighed as rested his two palms on the grass and looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful stars. He smiled and started remember those books of the galaxy he was given by his father as a present.

The dragon slayer caught a glimpse of him and didn't say anything as she kept looking at her beloved one staring at the something he liked. The truth is that she never knew about how much he liked space but she liked to find new things about him. She likes how he looked when he woke up with his messed hair and pale face. She liked his motions when he pull out a key to summon one of his spirits. She also liked how wonderful his reaction becomes when she cooks to him. And now, he was showing her a new side of him, the satisfied side and the satisfied look. She didn't guess what kind of look he wore was for. Was it because he was full because he ate that pie or he was it because he was looking at something he liked.

The right answer was none of them. He gave that look because he was happy to reach this point. He was happy that he had endured the hardships since he was born and now he is sitting feeling those feelings which was prove of being alive. He started to think of how many things happened since he had joined fairy tail. How many things he had done. And how many things will keep happening. And he is not sad. He started thinking of their relation together and how far they have reached because they stopped being stubborn and let their love talk instead of them. He started thinking that he was so lucky because that happened.

You ask why? Because he thinks if he had this relation before he might have ended it quickly because of the boredom. But no, he is not like that now. He had improved and grew up. And now, whenever he looks at Natsumi he immediately smiles because she was his drug, he was addicted to her!

"Aaaaah," the man sounded as he sighed lying down on the grass behind of him catching the girl's attention.

"What's wrong?"

He moved his head to look at the pink haired girl and let out a chuckle.

"My mind got scrambled."

Natsumi let go of the bag she was holding as she moved both of her hands to rest them on top of the grass, in the same line and looked at the boy with a questionable look.

"Is it because of the galaxy?"

The man didn't answer her as he kept looking into her eyes. He started looking at her face deeply to realize how beautiful she was and how peaceful and innocent she looked. The thing he was thinking about now was that this girl had shown how wild she was because she wanted to be like that but around of him. She was like a really small child who needs him besides of her. She gets happy with the smallest things and sad with also the smallest things. She was like an angel, easy to hurt and easy to make happy.

If people knew about her real self, they would put her in cystal ball and write on it 'Don't touch!'

"Hey! Did you hear me?"

"I was thinking of you."

The girl's face flushed red. She looked deep in his eyes to read them to see that he wasn't lying. But now, she is more embarrassed and didn't know what to say or what to do and she kept shaking at her heart kept humming in her chest. The man ignored her right state and stretched his arm out to grab into her right hand and bringing it to his chest for her to touch it.

"I'm tired for not being able to control over my feelings…" he stated slowly with a low voice. "They keep flowing inside of me, Natsumi."

Natsumi''s face was now so red then, she looked at him trying to react but couldn't. She breathed and let out her breath with a heavy sigh. Then, she started to lean her body and rested her head right on top of his chest as she kept listening to his heartbeats.

Lucas blushed at what she had done but then, he moved his one hand to nuzzle his hand into her hair and the other one to rest it on top of her cheek to feel how soft it was. He let out a sigh in relief because one of the reasons he needed to live this life was because he needed to stay with her. He had to live for her sake!

They stayed like that for several minutes without spelling a single word. They actually didn't need to talk because their hearts spoke before them. The feelings that dwell inside of them went out and exposed their little secrets. And they weren't sad, they were so happy to be just to be together with each other and didn't want anything from each other except that.

The blonde Lucas started to touch the top of Natsumi's head as he took a deep breath preparing to talk.

"You know, I'm missing you so much lately." The man spelled as he caught the girl's attention but she kept looking at the same spot not moving her head away from it. "Sometimes, I wish if we were together with each other for more times." The guy continued

"Hmm, me too."

He looked down at her face after she moved her head to look at him; she rested her chin on top of his chest.

"It'd have been great if we were married and living with each other." The girl's eyes shot opened and she raised her brows up and kept looking at him without any reaction. Then, she put weight on her elbows to help herself to sit down on her knees, she looked at him in the eyes and the shock was drawn on all her face.

"Lucas…"

The man kept looking into her eyes as he heard her calling his name surprised of her sudden shock. Then he realized what he had done and quickly jumped of his place. Then, when he saw how serious her eyes were. He pushed himself up on his arms as he sat up.

"… You want to marry me?"

The man kept looking at her for seconds trying to find the perfect words for this kind of situation but no, he did not find them. He sighed and raised his arm up to rub the back of his head looking down on the ground embarrassed.

"I…" he started looking down. He gulped and continued, "I'm feeling so lonely these days."

Natsumi didn't do anything except for focusing in his words.

"That's why… I keep thinking that if we together… were living with each other, it'd have been better since I can see you every morning and every day." He moved his head up slowly to look at her in embarrassed look.

"So…?"

"So, yes… I'm proposing to you!" he squeezed his eyes shut afraid to hear her answer. His fear had led him to the answer 'no' and he can't think of anything except for that. He waited impatiently to hear her.

"You think I'll be a good wife?"

The blonde guy opened his eyes to look at her and paused and quickly snapped.

"Of course, Natsumi!" he stated as he stretched his arm out to grasp her soft hand. "Who else would make me a happy person except for you?!"

She looked a little hesitated about what he said. It wasn't like she didn't like the idea but she was only asking if she could be a perfect girl for this position, his wife.

"You're not brave to accept?"

She shook her head looking at the ground. "I'm so happy you asked but, I'm afraid I wouldn't be a good wife!"

Lucas kept looking at her astonished of what she was saying. He didn't know why she was doing this and why she was saying that. When she became his girlfriend, she didn't say those words or even think of it, or maybe she thought? Lucas squeezed her hand and moved his body to her direction.

"I think of you as a great woman, Natsumi!" he grabbed her chin raising it to his level. "Don't you think the same?" he smiled at her as his eyes started to gather tears.

"Lucas…"

"Without you, I'd not be able to live Natsumi." He cupped her cheek. "You've saved me several times without feeling it, you know that?"

"Lucas…" she whispered.

"I was afraid that I'd not be the perfect person for you, not you." He exclaimed and took a breath letting it out slowly. "You're like an angel, easy to hurt and easy to make happy." He reached up to wipe her tears that started falling down seeing his one.

"So now, after you found that you're so amazing and I'm a miserable one, do you accept me as a husband?"

The girl nodded her head this time without hesitating and jumped to embrace him as she felt like she was flying because she was so happy and Lucas was like that as well. He was so happy that he was able to get what he wanted and didn't care about their current age because they decided to live together because they love each other more than anything else in this world and wasn't embarrassed to hide it or lie about it.

The man rested his head on her shoulder for a second and then backed his head away and looked right on her eyes with a smile on his lips. He leaned forward to her side to place a kiss on top of her lips feeling that he owned the world at that time just like her.

How beautiful love could be!

But, it's not the end.

Suddenly, both Lucas and Natsumi jumped as they heard some people cheering from behind. The both of them snapped both of their heads to the back as their sweat dropped looking at them.

There stood Gray, Erza, Juvia Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy and Charle watching them and clapping their hands as they cheered with the top of their voices.

"Y-You guys!"

The blonde guy let go of the pink haired girl he was holding in his arms as he looked at them shocked of what just happened. And because fairy tail will always be fairy tail, they were there watching them for several minutes and waited for the perfect moment as Natsumi agreed.

"Congratulation you two!" Erza said.

"Aaaah, I wish I was the one proposed to by Gray-sama!" that was Juvia.

"Good for you, treat each other well or else I'll hit you both!" this was Gray's turn.

"Yaaay, I'm so happy that I came with you!" Mira stated.

"The liiiiiiiiike each other!" I bet you know who.

"Congratulation Natsumi, congratulation Lucas!" Lisanna cheered.

"Y-You…!" Lucas didn't believe his eyes. He moved his head to look at Natsumi to see that she was shocked at first but then she started laughing without a specific reason.

"You guys are so much fun!" she laughed holding her tummy. Lucas calmed down and sighed then he smiled at how lovable she turned to imagining that if she was in her right mind, she would have gone and hit all of them.

He sighed once again and stood up.

"Aaaah, fairy tail will never change!

.

.

.

 **Well, here's the last chapter as I said before. Tell me for the last time, how do you think about my whole story, tell me the truth please.**

 **I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm acting all emotional while writing this. It hurts my inside so much.**

 **You may think I'm crazy to feel something like that but; I really am feeling sad because I loved this story with all my heart and I can't help but being depressed to end it.**

 **Anyway, I'll miss you guys so much and I'll miss all the reviews you've written to me especially that guest, I guess he's one person.**

 **Because when I wasn't getting any reviews you were always encouraging me with your reviews to write more and more, thank you one more time.**

 **Thank you so much for bearing with me for such a long time, for four years!**

 **And one more thing, because I love Nalu genderbend so much, this won't be my last story for them and in this moment, I'm trying to force my mind to think about some good fic to publish and I've no idea if it's going to be a full story or one-shots but what I'm sure of that I want to write for them more. Stay tuned.**

 **And now for the important surprise**

 **I've wrote a oneshot sequel for this story you will find it in my profile in a different name and I don't know if I'm going to publish more sequels or not but stay tuned until then.**

 **I hope you like my sequel and tell me your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much, I love you all.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
